A new world
by Elemental-756
Summary: When the Equestrians begin to pile into Gravity Falls it's up to Dipper and Mabel to intervene, sort of.
1. Chapter 1

Green fire erupted from Spikes mouth as a letter popped out. Guards stared at him in wonder. He ignored them and examined the parchment.

It wore the royal crest.

"Twilight" he called. He heard his voice echoe through the halls of her castle.

"What" she called back down.

"There's a letter for you" he replied. "It has the royal crest"

"Bring it up please"

He still wasn't used to the sudden change. After Tirek was defeated, the last thing he expected was to be treated like royalty.

His baby paws padded as he walked up the large flight of stairs towards Twilights room.

He knocked at the door.

He heard shuffling on the other side as she made her way to the door.

Multiple locks were unlocked and the door swung open.

The letter as engulfed in a magenta aura as Twilight levitated it into the air.

"Thank you" she said and slowly closed the door on him.

Spike proceeded to walk back down the stairs.

Twilight plotted herself back down on her bed and slowly opened the letter.

_Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle._

_It is with of upmost urgency that you report to canterlot castle as soon as you can. Something has "happened". I have already informed the other elements of harmony. I'd suggest you bring the crystals._

_Yours sincerely. Princess Celestial._

Twilight crumpled up the letter into a ball using her magic and threw it in the bin.

She opened her door and walked into the hallway.

She packed the elements into a hand bag, which lay over her shoulder.

She intrusted Spike to stay and keep watch of the castle while she was gone.

The guards and servant would help of course.

She made her way out the front door and sat on her chariot. As two pegasus guards flew it to Canterlot castle.

She gasped at the sight. The building was...pulsing. Literally pulsing.

She stepped off the chariot as it landed and made her way to the entrance, where Celestial was waiting.

"Did you bring them" she asked desperately.

"Ye-yes. What's going on" she replied.

"There's no time to talk. We have to stop this"

The princess turned around and quickly trotted into the building. Twilight eagerly followed.

It was worse on the inside. Everything pulsed, vibrated and looked like a heat wave was everywhere.

It was like Discord was up to his tricks again.

"It's dimensional flux" stated the princess, like she was reading her mind.

Before she could ask what that was, they arrived at their destination.

Inside an empty room, filled with guards and her friends, was a single mirror.

The same mirror that took her to Canterlot High.

Its surrounding area was white, like it was eating the area around it.

It was pulsing wildly, occasionally firing light and waves into the room.

"What's that doing here" asked a desperate Twilight "I thought that was in the crystal empire"

"It is, we found it here and then this started happening" replied Celestial "if we do nothing,it'll send all of canterlot ,and everypony in it, to who knows where. Then the rest of Equestria"

It was hard to hear anypony's voice with the constant humming that emanated from the mirror.

Her friends approached her, all five.

"You need to use the elements. Twilight" said Celestial.

Twilight dropped her bag and collected the gems in a magenta aura.

"Are you ready" she asked.

Her friends nodded as the six made their way towards to, whatever it was.

Twilights eyes glowed white, as did her horn.

Then she was interrupted by a scream and dropped the gems. It was Applejacks.

A guard had thrust his spear into her right leg. As the rest closed in.

The remaining five backed up, but not too colose to the mirror, in fear they'd get sucked in.

The elements were engulfd in a green aura.

The guards began to point their spears closer towards the six. Applejack was still bleeding badly.

"What, why" asked a whimpering Fluttershy.

Celestia's horn grew green, as did her eyes.

"How stupid are you" she said, but it wasn't her voice.

The six gasped, to some measure.

The guards became engulfed in green fire to reveal what they truly were.

_Changelings_.

Celestia's eyes grew green. "Thank you, for your generous donation"

The six were backed up even further by the impostors.

Twilight cursed herself.

Celestial changed her appearance as well. To reveal a familiar foe.

Her horn glowed green as she aimed it at them. A thick smile on her face, slightly covered up by a teal and messy mane.

"Oh buck" swore Rainbow.

The six were forcefully pushed and the blasted into the mirror. Screaming all the way.

-

Chrysalis smiled as she surveyed her new bag of tricks.


	2. Chapter 2

The forest became illuminated as six beams of colourful light shot into the night sky.

Purple, pink, yellow, white, blue and orange. All in different locations in the thick canopy of trees.

Fortunately the lights alerted no residents living in the town, but it alerted something, and it was not friendly.

- (all characters wear the same clothing as the preview image)

The white light dropped a girl on to the harsh ground with a thump.

She looked up from the earth and assumed she was in the everfree forest.

Then she saw her hands.

And her feet.

And the fact she'd lost her horn.

_What_. She thought.

She tried to stand up, but failed on several occasions. It took her a few minutes to work out how to work with only two hooves/feet, whatever.

She surveyed her surroundings. She wasn't in Equestria anymore.

Then she realised she was alone, in an unknown dark woods at the middle of night. It was 9:00pm in the town of Gravity Falls.

The events that transpired earlier played through her head.

Rarity then began to get scared. Not just for the reasons just mentioned, but by the state of herself.

Her beautiful white clothing was splattered in mud and dirt. True this was different than her coat, but she looked hideous.

Her hair was just as bad. Filled with grime of all sorts.

She began to walk off in random directions in attempt to find her friends, and hopefully a lake.

_Priorities_. She thought.

The blue light revelled another girl. This one was different in many ways.

She too came to the shocking revelation as before and also struggled with her new found attributes, but she too eventually got the hang of it.

She looked around and also found herself alone in a woods. At night.

She was angry and cursed herself.

She'd allowed her and her friends to get shoved in here by that insect witch.

She kicked at the dirt and then a rock and then everything she saw in attempt to channel out her anger.

Her face was full of fury and her knuckles bled from the contact she just dished out.

She too then walked off in search of her friends.

The pink light, guess what, revealed another girl.

This one got used to her new appearances and features awfully quickly than the other two.

She bounced up and down with excitement as she surveyed her surroundings.

The thought of anything new beamed her with joy. A little too much though. As she didn't see where she was going as she walked right into a tree.

"Ow" she muttered.

She proceeded to walk off into the woods in search of her friends, and maybe throw a party, bounding and skipping all the way.

The purple light.

This girl, similar to the last one. Got used to being a human very quickly.

She did something similar to Rainbow Dash and cursed herself, but quickly brushed out her mind.

"Okay Twilight" she whispered to herself. "You've been in worse situations before, you can get through this"

She breathed in deeply then out, then a pulse of pink energy misfired from her hand.

She yelped as she leaped back.

_I can still use magic_. She thought.

She proceeded into the woods. Tracking her friends using mana.

Rarity also came to this realisation shortly after diving into a nearby stream.

Then admiring hersel in the waters reflection for quite a while.

Then her gem sensing kicked in. She naturally followed it.

The yellow light, however, was the one that was closest to the things that noticed them.

A pack of wild wolves were already hiding in the shadows. As a small girl emerged from it.

She took the longest to get used to two legs. And kept stumbling at every try.

When she finally got used to it she was already covered in small bruises and cuts with a few tears here and there.

Then she heard snarling.

"He-hello" she whimpered in her sweet little voice.

Red eyes emerged from the darkness as the pack emerged from the dark. Hungry.

Fluttershy whined and collapsed to the ground as they closed the distance between them.

She began to silently cry.

She could feel their breath mere inches from all parts of her body.

The orange light left the worst conditioned girl.

The girl it dumped couldn't stand up. Her right leg was drenched in crimson liquid and her efforts only made it worse.

She decided to lye down for a minute and waited.

She clutched her leg with one hand, after getting the hang of them.

And breathed slowly.

There was a gaping hole in between her leg.

And it hurt. A lot.

Applejack never really cried, but tears streamed down her face because of the pain.

_Buck_. She thought.

She waited.

Then she heard snarling.

A wolf stared directly at her. And its muzzle was dripping with blood.

_BUCK!_ She thought again.


	3. Chapter 3

Twigs crunched under the weight of the wolfs paws.

AJ couldn't get up as the beast dreaded closer. Her leg hurt too much too move.

The best she could do was gradually crawl backwards as far as she could go.

Dirt and other natural substances found there way into her wide open wound. Mud, dirt, leaves, grass, wood. Insects.

Yes it hurt, but not as much as trying to stand.

Tears would occasionally fall down her face because of the pain, but she didn't stop moving. Every time she showed signs of weakness the wolf, smiled.

She sped up, slowed down, did anything to get away from the beast that approached her, painfully slowly.

The blood on its muzzle dripped to the ground. Dyeing the brown earth.

Her biggest worry wasn't dying. It was the thought of what that blood belonged to. She feared that it could've belonged to someone she knew and that chilled her to the very core.

She kept backing up until she felt her back come into contact with something sharp.

She yelped in pain, which made the wolfs grin grow. It licked its lips.

She turned around and found a sharp stick erecting from a tree.

She knew what had to be done.

She grabbed it and, using all her strength, managed to free it from its bonds.

The wolf noticed that she was now armed and began to approach more cautiously.

It got awfully close and AJ swung the stick about like a madman. Trying, desperately, to fend it off.

She caught it on its eye and it jumped back.

It clutched the deep gash with its paws. It wasn't using that eye again.

It stared at the girl deeply. With a pissed off expression on its face.

It snarled, then roared as it charged her.

AJ held the stick out in front of her and pierced its chest, just as it got close enough.

The wolf screamed. It backed away. Half the stick was still petruding from its chest.

But, AJ had just disarmed herself. And the thing was still alive.

It charged her again, jaws wide open. It sanked its teeth into her shoulder and thrashed its head around.

She screamed as she desperately tried to find something to use to defend herself.

She saw a rock, but was too weak to reach for it.

Her eyes fluttered as she began to doze off. She was tired and in pain. She needed to sleep.

_Of all the ways to die_. She thought.

She closed her eyes and let the wolf do its work.

The wolves surrounding the girl heard one of their fellow members scream in pain.

They hadn't laid a paw on the girl, but instead had nursed her back to health. One of their fellow brothers hurt her arm upon seeing her. He was dead now.

They didn't know why, but they knew she wasn't any threat. There was something about her that affected animals in a natural way.

The wolves left the unconscious (she'd passed out because if the pain) girl on the ground. Her arm wasn't bleeding as badly as before, but it still needed more attention.

They'd let the humans deal with that.

They moved towards the sound of their fellow brother and came to a sight.

He was hurting a girl. It had the scent of the one they'd just helped on her.

It was her friend.

One pounced on their fellow comrade, accidentally jamming the rest of the stick into its chest.

It had a fit on the ground before dying awfully slowly on the ground. Its muzzle still splashed with crimson from a previous hunt.

The pack began to drag both the girls bodys back to their den.

The yellow haired one was in bad condition. Much worse that the pink haired one.

They'd help them as best as they could before feasting.

Following her built in tracker, Rarity had come across a very large crystal structure sitting in the middle of a clearing. Half was blue and half was pink.

Lunar light was hitting the gem causing two beams of light to shoot out. One blue and one pink.

She cautiously approached the gem. They were in a world they didn't understand so they needed some sort of funding in order to survive.

_If there's civilisation anywhere_. She thought.

She harvested a small portion of the crystal, avoiding the light.

If only she knew what it did.

She proceeded to continue searching for her friends.

Pinkie Pie clutched her head. To her surprise, she'd cut it on a tree. Wasn't very serious though.

She proceeded deeper into the woods trying to find her friends.

"HELLO" she occasionally called out into the darkness.

She was getting scared. Everywhere she went she thought she was being watched, then she heard footsteps and fear filled her as her hair deflated.

"He-hello" she called again. Less enthusiastically.

She kept walking until she bumped into something.

Both girls screamed and fell to the floor.

Pinkie recognised her instantly and hugged her as tight as she could.

"P-pinkie" said Rainbow Dash as she returned the hug.

Both breathed sighs of relief.

Twilight noticed two of her friends hugging the life out of each other.

"Guys" she said.

"Twilight" screamed Pinkie as she too hugged her, tightly.

"Is it just you" asked a concerned RD.

"Yeah, unfortunately, but I no where the others are. I've been tracking them with mana. Apparently you can still use magic here".

"Well, what are we waiting for" said RD

"First things first" replied Twilight "can you get her off" she pointed down towards the cotton candy haired girl latched aroun her.

Fluttershy awoke to find herself in some sort of cave.

She instantly started panicking.

She surveyed her surrounding area. There were holes in the roof so moonlight could shine through. That was it.

She then looked down and saw one of her friends lying on the floor in the recovery position.

It was AppleJack.

"AppleJack" she squealed in excitement.

Then, she saw the condition she was in and it wasn't a pretty sight. There was a large circular wound on her right leg, a stab mark on her back and her shoulder was demolished.

Fluttershy reached out towards her and then noticed her own arm.

It looked something had bitten it deeply. It hurt.

She brushed it off as she approached her friend. She was more important than her own injuries.

She knelt beside her and began gently shaking her on any free non-blood soaked skin and clothing.

"A-a-AppleJack" she whimpered.

She knew her friend was a tough cookie, but that was in Equestria. Her body was much more fragile here, all of theirs were.

She saw her friend rumble around in her sleep on the cold stone floor.

_Oh thank Celestia_. She thought.

She lied down next to her friend and snuggled up with her.

She too ended up falling asleep.

-

A triangle came into their dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Three girls were dawdling around a woods.

One had glowing magenta eyes performing a searching spell.

The two girls that followed were getting, very, tired.

Rainbow Dash continuesly groaned as did Pinkie.

"Stop complaining" said Twilight, slightly annoyed "we'll be there soon, okay"

"You said that ages ago" Rainbow replied also annoyed

"I don't care. We have to find them"

"And who's fault is it that were separated in the first place"

"YOU THINK THIS IS MY FAULT" she screamed. "I had no idea that this shit was going to happen" she said through clenched teeth

The other two were shocked. She'd never sworn before.

"Twil-" started Pinkie.

"NO. Stop it. In case you two haven't realised we're in a place we don't understand or even know. AppleJack's probably bleeding out right now, Rarity's probably too busy admiring her new body and sweet Celestial knows where Fluttershy is. For all we know they could be hurt or even dead, but you're more concerned by the fact that your feet hurt than you're own friends. And to top it off Crysalisis is posing as the most important pony in Equestria, but by all means take a seat you two if you need to stop and rest" and with that she stormed off.

"Wow" said Rainbow Dash and quickly catches up.

Whereas Pinkie did sit down. Her hair was deflated.

_She hates you now_. She heard Pinkamena say.

_No she dosen't_. She replied

_Yes she does. You're more concerned about your little booboos on your toes than the safety of your friends, your only family._

_That's not true._

_Oh WAKE UP Pinkie. Who do you have in your life besides those five. When's the last time you talked with your parents, huh. Long time. You know why, because they hate you. Every cock up you've done in your life ends up putting ponies in danger. They only pretend to care about you because if they don't you'll probably kill yourself. Even the Cakes don't like you, Cheese Sandwich dosen't like you. Nopony likes or loves you and they never will. And here you are stuck in a world you don't know, who's fault is that. Yours._

_No it's not._ Pinkie was crying now, quietly.

_Yes it is and you know it_. _You knew it was Crysalis, didn't you_.

_No_.

_Yes you did, you knew and you did NOTHING._

_Shut up._

_OR WHAT_

"SHUT UP" she screamed into the night air. She noticed that Twilight and RD were nowhere to be seen. They had no idea she was gone. They were to busy arguing.

_Told you._

Pinkie cried into her hands.

She considered what Pinkamena had said, but then she heard footsteps.

Rarity kept walking. She heard footsteps behind her and knew something was following her.

Then she heard two people arguing. She recognised their voices, but didn't like a word they were saying. Their language was foul.

She approached the sounds quickly.

Her hunches were right. It was excacltly who she thought it was. They were yelling in each others faces.

"Girls" she said. They didn't hear her.

"GIRLS" she screamed.

Their faces turned to her.

"WHAT" they said in unison.

"Shut up" she calmly replied "in case you haven't realised were in a woods we don't understand in a world we don't know and Celestia knows what's in here"

"That's what I said" shouted Twilight

Rainbow grunted. Then she came to a harsh realisation.

She began frantically looking around with a panicked expression after the argument died down.

"Where's Pinkie" she finally said.

Twilight then came to the same realisation.

"Oh no" she said.

"Wait, she was with you" said Rarity.

"YES" they both replied.

The three of them began to slightly panic.

Twilight and Rainbow knew excactly how they lost her and blamed themselves while apologising to one another.

"PINKIE" they called through the woods.

There never was an answer.

The three became increasingly worried.

AppleJack woke up to find one of her friends snuggling with her.

She felt her body lying on a cold, but smooth stone floor.

It was awfully dark in her room.

She heard padding coming from the darkness and saw a wolf cub emerge from the darkness.

It began licking her body. It's saliva didn't hurt though, but rather soothed her pain that she still felt.

Fluttershy began to stir as she too came away from the world of dreams. The two hadn't slept very long, but where wide awake.

Fluttershy hugged her friend.

"All right, calm down" she said in her texan accent.

"Sorry" she replied "I'm just glad you're ok" she released from the hug"

She too looked down at the cub as it began licking her arm. Having the same effect.

Then they both gasped as they the wolf cub changed.

It's fur turned a golden yellow.

It's two eyes merged into one.

A top hat popped from its head as did tiny noodle arms and legs.

It began to change and take the form of a triangle.

Fluttershy yelped as she made her way to the far wall of the room.

AppleJack couldn't move because of her wounds.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls kids" said the dream demon.

"What are ya" said AJ.

"My name, AppleJack, is Bill Cypher" he said while circling around her. "I woke you up"

Before she could ask why she poofed a stopwatch into his hand. "Oh, and I'd suggest you two get out before those wolves wake up. True, they won't hurt that one" he pointed toward Fluttershy who cowered away within her sweater. "But you will become mincemeat. They didn't kill you before because they smelled Fluttershy in you, but now. You're just a juicy meal"

"And how do y'all expect me to get up. I can't excactly move"

Bill set his hand on fire. Blue fire.

And waved it over her. Healing her wounds. Not completely, but enough so she could at least limp.

"I suggest you run" and with that he poofed from existence.

AJ stood up as best as she could. She elevated her right leg slightly so it wouldn't her too much.

"Fluttershy. Come on its time to move" she asked holding out a hand.

Fluttershy kindly took it as her friend escorted her out their room.

A walkway had been revealed in the darkness.

AJ limped with Fluttershy nervously following.

The wolves stirred in their sleep and one opened its eye.

He was hungry.


	5. Chapter 5

Pinkie turned towards the sound and saw a girl standing there.

She was much taller than Pinkie, wore a green checkered shirt, jeans, muddy boots ( with an axe holstered) and had long flowing ginger hair. Her face and skin were relatively pale and her face was dotted with freckles.

The teen stared down at the girl. Her pink hair concealed half her face, like it was deflated.

"Are you okay" asked Wendy.

"Yeah" she replied. She wiped her face clean of tears, but squeled when she touched her cut, which had gotten worse.

Wendy noticed this and ripped of a piece of her shirt to make a bandage.

She wrapped the fabric around Pinkie's head. Who beamed up a little as she offered a thankfull smile.

"It's dangerous to be out here a night. God knows what's out here" said Wendy.

"Who's God" asked Pinkie.

"Oh. You an atheist" asked Wendy

"A what"

"Never mind. The point is you shouldn't be out here all by yourself, it's dangerous. Really dangerous"

"I know. My friends are probably looking for me"

As if on que she heard Rarity calling out her name.

"Your names Pinkie" asked Wendy "That's a nice name"

"Thank you...RARITY" she called out.

The two heard footsteps come towards them as three figures emerged from the darkness.

All three quickly embraced their friend as they all breathed sighs of happiness.

Rarity was the first to notice Wendy.

"Hello, my dear" she said, offering a hand.

Wendy kindly took it." Hi. You must be Rarity"

"Yes, indeed. I trust you've already met Pinkie." Wendy nodded. "Well, that there is Twillgith and this is Rainbow Dash" the two waved awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet all of you" said Wendy. "Now are you sure you four will be fine out here alone. You don't need me to walk you home or anything"

Rainbow Dash took an angry look on her face. She was not a child.

"Well actua-" started Pinkie.

"Yes we'll be fine. Thank you" interrupted Twilight.

At first she hesitated, but was eventually persuaded to leave them alone.

"Right. Now we just have to find the other two" said a still angry Rainbow Dash.

AppleJack and Fluttershy, now supporting her, cautiously made their ways through the cave system. If they weren't carefully they could end up lost in the seemingly endless maze of stone.

Fortunately, Bill was kind enough to leave them a trail to follow via blue torches on the walls.

After walking for what seemed like hours, AppleJack's injuries worsening by the second, the two finally came across an exit.

In front of them was a large cave opening, well lit by the moon.

However they were given false hope as the floor was littered with wolves. Sleeping. Save for one that was in the corner, quietly eating a freshly catched deer.

Fluttershy was about to make a squeming sound, but AppleJack put her hand to her mouth and signalled her to shush.

The two made their way through the field of grey fur. Trying not to wake any up and to especially not alert the one that was. AppleJack struggling more than Fluttershy.

They were about half way through the mine field when the one feasting stopped.

The two froze dead in their tracks.

The wolf lifted its head in the air and began sniffing.

AppleJack looked down at her leg, then at her shoulder and knew what its nose had picked up. Her blood.

Both of them held their breath.

The wolf sniffed even louder, but resumed its late night meal.

Fluttershy breathed a sigh of relief, a little too loud.

The wolf then turned its head around, slowly.

AppleJack gave her friend what you would call a death stare.

The wolf moved closer towards them, avoiding its fellow brethren with just as much caution as they did. There was nothing they could do, but Fluttershy was lucky as her tendency to animals shielded her. Unlike AppleJack.

Then she thought of something.

"Hey" she whispered to the wolf.

It stopped at looked at her.

"Go away" she said kindly.

The wolf turned away from them.

AppleJack stared at her in disbelief.

_THAT WORKED_! She thought to herself.

The two continued walking until they were at the foot of the cave.

They walked out. AppleJack still being supported by her friend.

The four, Twilight using magic, had finally seen their missing friends.

They rushed towards them and embraced.

AppleJack whimpered in pain.

They noticed her leg, shoulder, back and clothing.

Same with Fluttershy as they noticed her arm and clothes.

The four gasped and shared their sympathy.

They asked what happened and so the two told them everything.

This shocked them even more. As they told them what happened, except for Rarity's gem, which only she knew about.

Twilight and Rarity, combining their magic, healed their wounds as best as they could. They were still visible and quite messy, but most of the pain was gone. They could fully heal it later, when they had more energy.

But their biggest achievement was that the Mane 6 were back together again.

Now they just had to find civilisation.

So the six went off into the woods. AppleJack droning behind, but with no support.


	6. Chapter 6

The six girls had decided to rest.

They'd found a few logs that could act as benches.

Fluttershy was kneeling on the floor tendering AJ who was asleep on her side.

Rainbow sat with Pinkie, who rested on her shoulder also asleep.

And Twilight and Rarity were just chatting away.

"You must know a way back" asked Rarity. "I mean, I have a sister to look after"

"Same here" added a drowsy Rainbow, close to sleep herself.

"And I have my animals" added Fluttershy.

"I know" replied Twilight. "We all have things that need looking after, but I have no idea how to get home" she said sadly. Tears went down her face.

"Don't be sad Twi" said Rainbow "we'll get out of here and back home. I know we will".

She was very confident, but she knew deep down that they could be stuck here forever or even die.

"I hope we do" said Twilight, still miserable.

"Well. I don't know about anypony else, but I'd love to get some beauty sleep" said Rarity.

As if on que, Rainbow's head drooped down as she dozed off.

"Yeah" said Twilight, drying her face. "We could all do with some rest"

It was currently 10:00pm in the forest of Gravity Falls. Twilight and Rarity had combined their magic to summon sleeping bags, each with their own cutie marks.

They then lit a small fire which would keep them warm through the night.

The three still awake carefully put their sleeping friends in their according sleeping bags.

Fluttershy soon joined them and quickly fell asleep. Which left Twilight and a Rarity still awake.

Twilight was first to go to sleep.

Rarity just sat on a log. Admiring the crystal she'd found. She was especially fascinated by the colour splice, part blue and part pink.

She too quickly went to bed. She wasn't a fan of their conditions, but fell asleep, eventually.

Twilight woke up to find herself in a black void.

She instantly panicked at the sight of her surroundings.

"HELLO" she called into nothingness.

It was so dark, she couldn't even see her own hand.

"_Princess_" she heard a dark voice whisper.

"He-hello" she said again.

A light appeared in front of her.

She was filled with joy as she saw a familiar face.

"Luna" she called as she hugged her waist.

The darkness (nightmares) spread away from them.

She was taller than Twilight, had the same skin tone and wore a beautiful indigo dress, with her cutie mark on the side. Her hair was the same.

"Hello Twi" she said returning the hug.

"What are you doing here" she eagerly asked.

"Uh...dreams" she said sarcastically motioning around here.

"Oh. Right" she said slightly blushing.

"Look, Twilight." She kneeled down to her level. "You're not alone here. You're not the only Equestrians that got thrown in here."

"What" she said happily. "Well, who else is here?"

There was a pause.

"Me, Sunset, Lightning Dust, Gilda and Trixie"

"How'd they get here" she asked.

"When Chrysalis took over my sister life, she threw me in first. I still don't know how the portal's there, but it's there. Sunset tried coming back home from Canterlot High, but was instantly sucked in. Lightning was stuck here because she got suspicious. Gilda was a punishment as her father opposed Chrysalis and Trixie was thrown in because she tried to tell Ponyville what was going on"

"Where are they"

"I don't know"

"Well, where are you"

"I don't know that either" she said sadly. "This is my only form of communication" tears slipped down her face.

"Twilight. The Changelings are already in this world"

"WHAT" she screamed.

"Chrysalis wants more than just Equestri-"

She was cut off as the darkness consumed the both of them.

"_Oops_" she heard the same voice say.

Twilight woke up.

Something stood over her. Looking down. She couldn't see what it was, but it was big and monstrous.

And it wasn't happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Before Twilight could scream, the creatures hands covered her mouth. They were thick and fury, like paws.

She squirmed and was able to fire a pulse of magic at the shape.

It was flown back and smashed it into tree.

The sound awoke the others.

"Wha-what's going on" asked a drowsy and concerned Rainbow.

Before Twilight could answer the thing got back up and roared in pain.

The six covered their ears.

"We're leaving. NOW" Twilight screamed.

The six rushed up and put some distance between the thing, except AJ.

The creature noticed AJ's physical disadvantage and approached her.

She eventually got up and made her way towards the others. She was getting a sense of déjàvu.

The creature began to laugh maniacly.

As it crossed the light of the fire, the six saw it and gasped.

It was tall, black and very furry.

It stood on two legs and had human like hands.

But it's face. It wore a rag mask. It was an odd shape, with holes and stitch marks on it.

Twilight knew what it was.

It was a _seedeater_.

Part of the creatures fur, on its shoulder, was scorched revealing the dark green/brown skin underneath.

Twilight fired at it agin, but this time it expected it.

It scurried to the side and dodged as the magical energy soared past it and hit the tree behind it.

The creature laughed again. It was a horrifying sound.

The six turned and ran.

AppleJack was still in pain, but adrenaline coarsed through her.

The six looked back, but were relieved.

The creature seemed to have disappeared as they came into an open space.

"What is that thing" asked a scared Flutershy, close to tears.

"A seedeater" replied Twilight.

"A what" asked Fluttershy.

"_A creature that kills_" said a shrill voice from above.

The six looked up to see it perched on a tree. It was sitting casually.

They all began to get scared.

"How can you talk" asked Twilight in desperation.

"_The town of Gravity Falls has many gifts, __**Princess**__. A kind triangular fellow gave me a voice box" _it replied_. "I like it"_

AppleJack and Fluttershy's eyes opened wide. They knew who he was talking about.

The seedeater jumped from its spot and landed on the ground gracefully.

The six jumped and screamed again.

It rushed them, but Twilight shot at it again. Sending it back.

It's rag mask opened revealing a vertical mouth filled with teeth.

It screeched in pain. It's mouth becam full of blood as it spat some out.

"_YOU LITTLE BITCH_"

The six turned and ran again. Twilight used her magic to support AppleJack, helping her run.

The six ran out of the woods and found themselves in front of a large tent.

The creature pursued them. It was still late at night so nobody would hear them, or notice.

"IN THERE" shouted Twilight.

The six rushed into the large tent to find a small kid with large white hair.

They quickly closed the entrance.

He wore a blue suit and jeans with little shoes.

The six were out of breath.

"Well aren't you the sweetest little things" said Gideon.

"Shhhhh" Twilight whispered to him. Gideon was shocked by this.

There was silence, save for Pinkies heavily breathing.

Rainbow Dash began to silently calm her down.

They heard footsteps trampling on the ground outside, circling the complex.

The mane six were more scared than ever.

The seedeater began to make a clicking sound outside.

Gideon, however, was perfectly calm.

He moved toward the enterance and opened it.

"You can come in" he said.

The six backed away from the enterance in a hurry.

The seedeater cautiously made its way inside.

"_Gleefull_" it said in an annoyed tone.

"These are the wrong children my friend"

The seedeater eyed (the way it would) the six, huddled at the end if the room.

"_My mistake_" it said in apologetic and sarcastic form.

"Right my friend, you see that building across the road.

It nodded. Motioning towards the Mystery Shack.

"There's a **boy** in there. He's the child I want you to bring here"

The seedeater backed out of the tent, eying the six as he did so.

"_Till next time, __**Princess**_" it made a slitting motion across its neck.

It than left and headed towards the shack.

The six stared at the boy with a mix of shock and horror.

"Oooooh, a princess" said Gideon as he bowed "it's an honour. Welcome to the tent of telepathy"

The six still stared with wide eyes.

Dipper Pines was asleep, when the building was snuck into.


	8. Chapter 8

The seedeater cautiously made its way through the Mystery Shavk searching for the boy his master had requested.

He found himself in some sort of gift shop.

He admired the antiques and collectible for a few brief moments.

_There's none of me_. He thought disappointingly.

He continued searching the rest of the building.

"ARE YOU INSANE" screamed an angry Twilight at the nine year olds face.

"Your highness, please, calm down" he calmly replied.

"Calm down. How can I possibly be calm, when there's a seedeater out there. That you hired, that's going to kill a little boy"

"He won't kill him. I just want him to bring him to me"

"It's a seedeater. You can't trust those things, it's going to betray you you know"

"And if it does, I'll take care of it, but please princess you're getting hysterical over nothing. The boy has something that belongs to me and I simply want it back"

"But Twilight has a point" said a concerned Rainbow Dash "you didn't have to hire that, _thing_"

"Her names Twilight. That's so cute" said Gideon.

"Woah ho there lover boy" said AppleJack, still in pain.

"They're right, stop flirting with me. But seriously you don't need a creature like that just to get something for you" asked Twilght.

"Well, actually I did. I've tried everything to get that boy, but it's never worked. So this is just a more frantic option" Gideon replied.

"I can understand" said Rarity "the kid's desperate"

The other five stared at her in disbelief.

"Did you forget what just happened" asked Twilight.

"No of course not darling, but like this _Gideon_ here says, it wasn't going to kill us, just bring us to him"

"Finall, someone gets it" said Gideon.

"But that boy's going to get hurt" said a concerned Fluttershy.

"No he won't. The seedeater will just bring him to me, he didn't hurt any of you did he"

The six nodded in agreement. The seedeater hadn't hurt them in any way.

They decided to stay in the tent, Gudeon seemed nice.

If only they knew.

The seedeater had searched thoroughly through the building, being as quiet as possible.

Until he came to a flight of stairs.

It led to what he guessed was an attic.

At the end of a hallway was a door.

And on the right was a window.

_Exit_. He thought.

He slowly opened the door.

"No, I'm sorry, but it don't care" Twilight spoke out "I'm not letting that thing abduct an innocent child"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice" spoke Gideon, but his voice sounded different.

The six grew worried.

They then grew fear as they saw the child's eyes turn green.

Green flame erupted around him as his physical appearance changed to reveal a horrific sight.

Twilight instantly shot magic, but it was quickly deflected.

"You're pathetic Twilight" said Chrysalis.

She looked normal, her skin was the same tone as the others, same hair, but she wore a black dress that represented her coat. She still had her wings.

"Did you really think that a nine year old hired a seedeater"

She began to laugh.

"Then, why do you want a boy" asked a slightly scared Twilight.

"The boy is in possession of an item, a book. It contains everything about this world and the next. It's knowledge will be extremely useful for the changeling's"

The six began to back up to the very far corner of the room.

They were scared, they weren't as strong in this world. They wouldn't stand a chance.

Chrysalis resumed the form of Gudeon as he patiently waited for the seedeaters return.

The seedeater found two children, peacefully sleeping.

They were twins, one girl and one, boy.

He approached the boys side.

He carefully picked him up and held him like a baby.

He quietly went towards the window, then he heard squealing.

He turned to find a pig squealing at him.

This woke the boy, who instantly screamed.

He punched the seedeater in it's exposed mouth, which caused him to drop him.

His sister in the other room also woke up and joined her brother, she too screamed.

"_Shhhhhhhhh_" the seedeater said in its deep shrill voice.

The two quickly shut up.

"_I'm not going to hurt you, unless provoked. I just need the boy to follow me_"

The twins stared in horror at the creatures appearance.

"What do you want with me" asked a petrified Dipper.

Mabel snuggled with her pig.

"_I don't want anything, but my master wants you. Listen, this can go two ways, you come willingly or I use force_"

"If he goes then so do I" said Mabel.

"_No. It can only be him_".

"Mabel. I'll be fine" said Dipper.

"WHAT. Dipper, look at that thing"

"_You have my word. Your brother will not be harmed_"

The seedeater crossed its chest.

After some discussion, the twins went back into their rooms.

Dipper got dresses in his classic outfit, with 3 safely tucked away in his vest.

The two left the building,via the window.

The seedeater led Dipper across the street and toward the tent of telepathy.

He froze.

"_What_" asked the creature.

Dipper kept walking praying tha-it was Gideon.

He was sitting on the stage, patiently waiting.

Dipper tried to run out, but he was quickly pinned on his stomach by the creature.

He looked up to find the nine year old stare down at him.

"Search him" he said.

"_Yes, my queen_"

The creature searched him and found his journal.

"What do you want, your highness." he said at the end followed by a snicker.

Gideon surveyed the journal with a smirk on his face.

"How'd you get out of prison" asked an angry Dipper.

"I'm still in there" he said.

He was engulfed in green fire to reveal a woman.

Dipper was shocked.

She began to tear pages out of the book.

"NO" screamed Dipper.

Chrysalis stopped. She had several pages now in her possession.

She threw the journal at the boy.

The seedeater released him.

"You can go now" said Chrysalis in a calm and sweet voice.

Dipper turned and ran out the tent, picking up his journal first, too confused and scared to stay.

"_I trust you've kept your side of the deal_" asked the seedeater.

"All six are out back, tied up and gaged with their magic blocked" and with that the queen disappeared from sight.

The seedeater made his way out the rear exit of the tent and found, much to his excitement, the mane six.

"_Guess who's back_" it said in a slightly annoyed tone.

The six squirmed wildly.

Fluttershy started crying.

"_You first_"


	9. Chapter 9

The seedeater stared deeply into Fluttersys eyes, with a big grin on his face (the way you'd grin with a vertical mouth).

The the other five squirmed frantically, like animals in a slaughter house.

Chrysalis had tied the six together in a circle with an enchanted rope. Each girl was restraind individually at their wrists, ankles and mouths. Twilight and Rarity wore necklaces that disabled their magic.

Every effort they made to move, the rope would counteract, forbidding them to make any progress whatsoever, no matter how hard they tried.

The seedeater gently rubbed its thick furry fingers across Fluttershys face, soothing her.

Her face was still wet with tears.

The seedeater then moved loose hair strands from her face.

He grabbed the sides of her head and gently lifted her up and out of the rope, which quickly tightened up to recover from the loss of one of its captives.

The other five squirmed frantically, but to no avail.

He held her like a new born baby, her body squirming around in his arms. Their own individual bonds were also enchanted, preventing escape.

He turned from the other five and made his way into the woods with his new toy.

She began to scream through her gag as the two went deeper into the thick canopy of trees.

They arrived in an open space, illuminated by moonlight.

They were deep in the woods.

The seedeater gently placed her on the ground and watched her squirm on the floor,l ike a fish out of water.

She thrashed around violelently, desperately trying to escape.

Her efforts only amused the seedeater.

"_The more you struggle, the more it'll hurt_" it said in its deep shrill voice.

She stopped squirming and stared at the creature in fear.

The seedeater picked her up by her hair as she began to uncontrollably cry.

The creature could make out muffled begs come out of her gagged mouth.

His vertical mouth opened up wide,spraying saliva on the girls face. This made her cry even more.

Using its free hand, it slashed at the girls face leaving three gash marks across the right side if her face. She screamed in pain (muffled).

The creature dropped her on the ground to let dirt seep into her open wound.

Blood oozed from her open wounds.

She cried even harder as the pain gradually grew worse.

The seedeater pounced on her chest and clawed away.

It did damage, a lot.

She thrashed around uncontrollably, managing to fling the creature off.

He picked her up again by the hair and continuesly smashed her against the ground until she stopped squirming.

She lay on the floor, crying, with a bloody face. There was a mark in her head where blood poured down onto her face, her cloths were torn, her once bitten arm had reopened, worse than before, her mouth drooled blood, there was gash mark on her chest dying her yellow sweater red and multiple bones were broke.

Yet she was still alive.

Fluttershy had never experienced pain like this before as she bled out on the ground.

The seedeater towered over her and removed her gag.

She hadn't the strength nor lung capacity to scream, much to the seedeaters disappointment.

He reached out to her with an open hand and grabbed her by the throat.

He picked her up and began to strangle her.

She chocked, gagged and still cried. Tears kept falling down her face.

"_Scream_" it said.

She did, as loud as she could.

The following five heard their friends blood curdling scream, but they weren't the only ones.

Fluutershy's vision began to fade as the life was sucked out of her.

"Please" she managed to whimper out.

Her body was dropped to the floor as a bloody mess.

The seedeater surveyed his work and grinned (the way a vertical mouth would).

His thoughts were interupted by a burning pain on his leg. He screeched in pain and looked down to find a wolf had sunk its teeth into him.

The five heard the seedeaters screams and were filled with a sense of hope.

They still struggled.

The seedeater began to get surrounded by an angry pack of wolves.

It retreated to the top of a tree.

The wolves surrounded the girl, whining.

They nudged her limp body with their muzzles.

They were instantly relieved to find that she was still breathing, barely.

The seedeater was shocked by this remark. The wolves cared for her.

"Why hello there" he heard a voice say from behind him.

He turned and saw a draconques staring deeply at him.

It blasted him off the tree and he hit the floor with a thump.

The wolves surrounded its temporally downed body.

The pack leaped on it and began tearing away.

Its screams filled the night as the creature eventually died.

"Oh, Fluttershy" said a depressed draconques.

He cradled the girls barely alive body.

He healed her as best as he could.

"Find the others" he said to the wolves.

The pack scattered off searching for the other five, whereas Discord stayed with his love.

He put her back down and sat next to her, hearing her harsh breathing.

He gently stroked her hair.

The five panicked even more as a pack of wolves emerged from the woods and rushed towards them.

The wolves bit away at their bonds, eventually freeing them, than ran back into the woods. Save for one who whimpered.

He motioned for the other five to follow him.

Discord heard the footsteps and sat up.

The wolves accompanied by the rest of the mane 6 appeared into the clearing.

The first thing they noticed was Discord standing there, behind him was the mutilated body of the seedeater.

Then they saw Fluttershy.

"I did every-" he started.

"Save it" interupted Twilight.

The five rushed to their unconscious friend and surrounded her.

Discord made a silent departure as did the wolves.

The five started to cry.

They patiently waited for her to wake up.


	10. Chapter 10

After some consideration, Twilight ran off to find Discord. Much to the others agreement.

The remaining four stayed with their injured friend, no one had to go through what she did. She was so innocent, nothing like this ever happened to her in Equestria, but this wasn't Equestria.

Twilight went deeper into the woods and found who she was looking for.

He sat on a log at the edge of a stream, facing it.

She cautiously approached him and sat down next to him.

He didn't look any different, save for his wet face.

He'd been crying.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" he replied. Wiping his face with his paw.

There was an awkward silence.

"How is she" he finally said.

"Alive. Barely" she replied. "You saved her you know, you saved all of us. That's my job"

The draconques smirked at the statement.

"So. How'd you get here" she asked.

"Same way you did. She tricked me, then threw me in"

There was more silence.

The two stared at their own reflections in the water.

It was silent for a relatively long time.

"Who else is here" Twilight finally asked.

"Me, you, the rest of the elements of harmony, Luna, Sunset, Lightning, Trixie and Gilda. And that number will grow every so often"

"Did you know the changelings were already here"

"Yes. They have a portal that connects our worlds and it's not going anywhere"

"Do you know how the portal that got us here is there"

"No"

"Do you know where the changelings are"

"No"

"Do you know how to get back"

"...No. The only way back is the changelings portal."

They didn't say anything after that.

Then Rainbow Dash came running out the bush.

The two turned to face her.

"What is it" asked the two of them.

Rainbow Dash had tears flowing down her face.

"Sh-she's...she's dead"

The three returned to Fluttershy and the others.

All of them had tears in their eyes.

Pinkie was crying.

Discord rushed to her.

She wasn't breathing.

She looked so peacefull, lying there against the tree, blood soaked.

The draconques began to cry.

The others comforted him as best as they could, but quickly joined him in despair and soon all six were crying.

"Please. Don't do this" whimpered Discord.

When he didn't get any reply, the realisation hit him.

Fluttershy was dead.

Twilight couldn't believe it. She was fine a second ago.

However, the horrifying part wasn't that their friend was gone, it was what they were going to do with her.

It took some time, but the six buried and made a funeral for their friend.

And after some blaming, and depressing arguing, the group calmed down.

Discord decided to join their party, after taking the form of a human.

His form was the same height as the others, same skin tone, limbsand eyes. His hair was similar to canterlot high form, black. He wore a brown shirt, the sleeves were different colours, same with his jeans, different colours to match his real limbs and he had brown shoes.

He was more depressed than any of them.

He'd occaisonly cry and others would silently join him.

The six sat around a fire in the middle of the woods.

In the morning they'd go to the mystery shack as a form of shelter.

Then Twilight saw it.

As the other five began to doze off and eventually fall asleep, Twilgith kept staring.

At the end of the clearing was a blue wisp.

"_Come_" it whispered to her, mentally.

Twilight refused to move, not after what had just happened.

"_Twilight_" it whispered.

"Go away" she muttered.

"_Wake up_"

Twilgith became more aware.

_Wake up_? She thought.

Then she realised something.

It was awfully dark in the woods and it looked like darkness was closing in.

She looked around and felt, cold.

Something was watching her.

She bolted upright and ran to the wisp.

There was a trail of them.

She cautiously, but quickly followed them.

"Turn back" she heard a fimiliar voice say.

In front of her stood Sunset Shimmer. She hadn't changed, except her skin. She was tall.

"_Come_" whispered the wisps.

"Don't listen to them Twilight"

"_Come_"

"Go back"

"_COME_"

"TURN AROUND TWILIGHT"

Twilight didn't know what to do, but something made her aware.

Twilight ignored her former rival and walked through her, literally. She wasn't real.

"You'll regret this princess. I'm always watching" she heard her call back at her.

Twilight knew that something was doing this dileberatoey to her, giving her nightmares,like what happened earlier befor the seedeater woke her up.

She kept following the wisps. On the way she encountered mirages of people she knew. They warned her, threatened her, but they couldn't touch her.

She knew this wasn't real. None if it was.

_She can't be dead._ She thought.

She kept playing that thought through her head like a cassette.

There was no way Fluttershy was dead.

The darkness kept closing in.

She finished the trail and saw who she was hoping for.

"Hello Twilight" said Luna. With a smile on her face.

"Wake me up" asked Twilight.

Luna stared at her deeply.

She sighed. She wanted a conversation, but not everyone gets what they want.

"Twi-"

"WAKE ME UP" she screamed.

Luna was shocked by her remark, but she understood. She didn't want to live in a world like this.

"See you next time Twilight"

She waved her hand and everything went black.

Twilight gasped awake.

She looked around and found the others were asleep.

Discord had bandaged the injured quite well.

She saw Fluttershy sleeping next to him in his human form, cuddling and snuggling.

She remembered that she'd passed out due to exhaustion on Discords shoulder at the stream.

She breathed a sigh of relief and calmly went back to sleep.

Unaware that a certain triangle was watching, angrily.


	11. Chapter 11

Sunset Shimmer woke up.

She was alone, still, and siting in a cave, still.

She became stuck in this world the second she walked through the portal back in Canterlot High.

She didn't know at first that she was in a new universe.

She realised that she was still human, but had a different skin tone. It was a peachy colour instead of the usual yellow.

She'd walked through the woods for what felt like hours until she came upon this cave.

She'd been here for three days.

There was a lake nearby, she'd use magic to purify the water, but she hadn't eaten.

She didn't know it there was civilisation anywhere, but right now she didn't care.

Her stomach hurt and her hair was a mess, so bad that Rarity would put it to shame.

She missed them so much, but they all knew she'd have to return to Equestria eventually. And when she tried, well, this happened.

It was a bright and sunny day as she stepped outside to continue searching.

Twilight was the last to wake up.

She noticed the other six were up and ready.

Twilight soon joined them.

Discord, human, clutched on to Fluttershys hand as the seven made their way towards the mystery shack.

"Discord" said Twilight.

"Yes" he answered.

"You know you can't come with us right"

"Yes, I know. You need me to find the others"

They'd discussed this earlier, the others agreed that it was a good idea, except Fluttershy, but she eventually came round.

"Good. I just hoped you understood"

The seven exited the woods.

Fluttershy hugged her love, followed by kissing.

The other five turned away.

"I'll be back" he promised.

"I know" she replied.

With that the boy made his departure.

"Right" said an eager Rainbow Dash "who's knocking".

The mane six, two bandaged, made their way to the front enterance of the building. The events that transpired last night informed them that people lived here.

Twilight reached the front door, and knocked.

Dipper jumped at the sound of the door knock, much to his sisters amusement.

He quickly got up from his bed and ran downstairs to answer the door.

It was only him, his siter and Soos in the building.

Before he could answer the door, he found Soos was already on the case.

He was talking to six different girls, some had very wacky hairstyles.

He noticed that two were bandaged in several areas. One had a cast on their arm and bandages on their head and face. One had a similar cast on her leg and her shoulder had had some work on it.

Soos allowed the girls to come inside.

The six were quick to thank him, some even hugged him.

The six made their ways around the building.

Dipper, avoiding them, approached Soos after some time.

"Hey dude" he said as he approached.

"Hey Soos, uh, what was that about" he asked.

"Oh, those girls needed a place to stay. So I said they could stay here for as long as they need"

Dippers soul broke. He now had to stay in a building that would be accompanied by now seven girls and a pig until Grunkle Stan came back from Vegas.

He had a face of shock.

"You okay dude"

"Fi...fine"

Dipper casually walked outside and sat on a hill.

_Great_. He thought to himself.

If only he knew.

Mabel was introduced to all six of the girls. She loved their names.

At first she was curious as to what they were doing, wandering round her home, but she quickly understood.

Her favourite was Pinkie.

The two sat in the attic bedroom.

Rainbow was downstairs learning how "the magical box" worked. As she put it.

Fluttershy was tendering Waddles, despite her pain.

AppleJack was asleep in the guest bedroom.

Rarity was busy in the bathroom, the sound of the shower wouldn't go away.

And Twilight was busy reading in the gift shop.

"This is great, finally I have someone who understands me" stated an overjoyed Mabel.

"Me too" replied Pinkie.

Mabel especially loved her new friends hair, it smelt like cotton candy and occasionally she'd wonder if it tasted like it.

The two talked for hours about random stuff.

She didn't know where Dipper was, but she assumed he didn't want to be in a building infested by girls.

_Boys_. She thought.

Dipper knew he'd have to go back, but he did not want to get molested by a pack of girls.

His siter was probably already friends with them. Candy and Grenda were bad enough, but now he had to technically live with these girls.

He hadn't met them yet, but he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. Or ever again.

He wondered what they'd think of him and especially if they'd be "attracted" to him.

He quickly brushed off the thought.

He stared at the sun and realised it was setting. He'd been sat there for hours. Thinking.

He still wasn't over what happened last night. He still hadn't told his sister what happened, and to be honest, she didn't seem to care.

He told her that the creature needed his help and that was it.

Being Mabel, she just said ok.

He wondered who that woman was. She'd torn pages out of his journal, he didn't know which ones, but the experience made him ask even more questions.

He knew she could shapeshift. That was it.

He continued to stare at the sunset.

Unaware that he was being watched.

Sunset woke to the sight of a Sunset.

She must've fallen asleep, resting against this tree.

She'd have to return to her temporary home soon. She knew these woods were dangerous at night.

She proceded to get up, but felt a piercing in her ankle.

It was broken.

Something broke it. She got scared.

She didn't fall asleep, she'd been knocked unconscious.

She looked around desperately as she began to use magic to heal as much if her ankle as she could.

"_Hungry_" said a voice from above.

She looked up and became more scared in her entire life.

Perched on a tree, above her head.

Was a seedeater.

"_Hello Shimmer_"


	12. Chapter 12

The seedeater was inches from the teens face.

"What do you want" she whimpered. She'd never been so scared before in her life.

It didn't answer.

Instead it flexed its clawed hand.

Sunset whimpered at the sight.

"_Why are you scared_" it asked in its deep shrill voice.

Sunset had tears running down her face.

She was too afraid to fight back. That wouldn't last.

The seedeater gently brushed a loose hair out of her face. This made her quiver back even further.

"P...please" she whimpered out.

"_You sound just like her, except she lived"_

The seedeater carefully and slowly inserted one of its claws into the teens stomach.

It used its free hand to cover her mouth.

Her screams of pain were muffled.

Then her eyes glew green as she blasted the thing of her.

Its torso was scorched, revealing the skin underneath.

She blasted it again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Until it stopped moving.

She used magic to quickly heal her stomach.

Then she got the courage to pop her ankle back into place.

This time she could scream out as the sun set, plunging her into darkness.

Dipper heard someone scream in the woods. It was a painful sound.

He had a strong sense of where it came from.

He got up from his spot and made his way to its point of origin.

And he wasn't the only one that heard it.

Sunset stood up as best as she could.

At least she could stand.

She huddled as far away from the corpse as she could (about 7feet).

Then she heard twitching from behind her.

She turned and saw the body was twitching. Flesh was regenerating, fur was growing back and bones snapped back into place.

The seedeater turned to face her.

It screeched and moved towards her.

She quickly blasted it out the air and it hit the ground with a thump.

She turned and ran (as best as you could with a broken ankle).

Discord had also heard the girls screams.

Then he heard a screech.

_It's still alive_. He thought.

The draconques made his way to the sounds.

Dipper was doing the same thing.

Then he heard the screech.

He quickly picked up his pace. Someone needed help.

Sunset found her way to a large stream.

She couldn't cross it, not in her condition.

She heard footsteps behind her.

The seedeater jumped on her back, submerging her into the water.

It proceded to drown her.

Dipper found his way to the stream.

He stopped when he saw it.

He was tempted to turn back, then he saw it was drowning someone.

He had to help that person.

"HEY" he called out.

The seedeater stopped and stared at him. Sunset continued to thrash about.

It released her and she came back up to gasp for air.

The seedeater threw her into a tree.

"_Pine Tree_" it said.

Dipper backed up when he saw get closer.

"_I didn't kill you yesterday because Chrysalis told me not to. But she's not here_"

It vertically smiled.

Dipper froze.

Then it jumped on him.

Discord saw the sight.

He was quick to shoot the thing.

He made his way across the water to find a boy.

The boy looked up at him and screamed.

He backed up to a tree.

"Calm down" it said in a calm voice "I'm not goi-"

He was cut off as the seedeater jumped on him and sank its claws into his neck.

The thing screamed in pain before shooting it back off.

He clutched his bloody neck.

"We need to leave" it said.

"Wait, we have to help her first" Dipper quickly stated in a panic. Pointing at the girl.

Discord then noticed Sunset lying against a tree. Her head was bleeding.

"I'll carry her" said the thing "my name is Discord by the way".

"Dipper"

Discord picked up the unconscious girl and the two of them ran.

The three made it to the entrance of the shack.

Discord gently placed Sunset to lie on a bench.

"Look after her" he said.

He turned around and left.

"Where are you going" Dipper shouted.

"I have to kill that thing, before it gets here" he shouted back.

Dipper sat next to the unconscious girl. He was beyond confused.

_What just happened_. He thought.

The girl began to stir. She was waking up.

Sunset opened her eyes to find she was lying on a bench.

A boy was staring at her concerningly.

"Hi" she said awkwardly.

She tried to sit up, but the boy stopped her.

Then she felt her head.

She yelped.

The boy helped her up, in a safe way.

She clutched her bloody head.

He supported her inside, even though she was taller than him, he didn't struggle.

Rainbow was sitting on the chair in the living room, attached to the screen (even though it was just static) when she heard the door open.

She rushed to see who it was.

"Hey Rainbow" said Sunset, weakly.

She noticed the boy supporting her.

However, this Rainbow Dash wasn't the one from Canterlot High and still hated her.

If it wasn't for her injuries she would've hit her.

"You must be one of the girls that's staying with us" asked the boy "I'm Mabel's brother, Dipper"

He offered a hand, but she refused.

She eyed Shimmer deeply.

She was kind enough to return the gesture.

Rainbow Dash walked off.

Dipper helped her sit down.

Sunset hugged the boy.

"Thank you" she said.

-

Dipper gently dabbed an ice pack on Sunsets head, after drying her face. Every time she'd whine when it came into contact with her wound.

"Right" he said "I have some questions".


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't see what the problem is" said Twilight.

"What do you mean, Twilight, she stole your crown and tried to kill you and our human counterparts. Remember" said Rainbow.

"That was ages ago. Can't you just forgive her like we did, I mean, she's hurt, badly. Give her a break"

Rainbow Dash sighed and sat back down on one of the attics beds.

"Twilight's right darling, you have to let this go" said Rarity. Looking her usual (stunning).

It was just the three of them in the attic bedroom.

Fluttershy was still tending Waddles.

AppleJack was still asleep.

And who knows where Pinkie and Mabel where, probably out or something.

"You're right. Sorry" she finally said.

The other two left the room to continue their activities.

_Still don't trust her._ She thought as her friends left.

Sunset was a tough nut to crack.

Every time Dipper asked her anything, she either lied, made up some dumb excuse or just didn't answer.

Dipper was began to get frustrated, he wished Soos was here, he'd help.

He'd bandaged up his new found teenage friend well.

Her head was bandaged, a cast around her ankle, concealed by her boots and all other cuts and bruises had healed well thanks to magic.

Dipper was still baffled by that, but every time he asked about it she'd do "something" to not answer.

After some time Sunset tried to stand up, but she ended up splitting the tear in her stomach.

She whined and quickly sat back down.

"What's wrong" asked a concerned Dipper.

Sunset pulled up her shirt (not too far, obviously) to reveal the wound, it was bleeding, a lot.

She began to slowly heal it with magic, very slowly.

She was weak.

Dipper became fascinated.

"Priorities" she said in pain, but still angrily.

Dipper rushed to grab the kit at the end of the room.

Sunset was keeping pressure on it, with glowing green hands.

Dipper wasn't squeamish at all, he'd seen things that no boy should have to see. He was used to gore when he saw it.

He opened the kit and took out a cloth, still wet.

He proceded to gently wipe up the blood off the girls stomach.

He noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"You okay" he asked quietly.

She nodded slowly.

He could tell she was in unbearable pain.

He didn't know how deep the wound was which filled him with worry.

Her stomach was now wet with water.

He grabbed bandages and proceded to wrap them around her stomach, after she sat up.

After he finished Sunset slouched back into her chair and Dipper joined, it was big enough to fit two people.

Sunset eventually dozed off, leaning on the boys shoulder and cuddling with him.

Dipper eventually joined her in slumber.

Mabel and Pinkie walked through the door with bags of shopping.

Pinkie was quick to run upstairs with her stuff.

Mabel placed hers on the floor.

She almost screamed in excitement when she saw her brother.

He was fast asleep with a girl who had sunset like hair.

_Oh my gosh_. She thought. _My brother has a GF._

The girl reminded her of Wendy in some way.

Mabel silently squeled under her breath.

She grabbed her things and ran up into her room, quietly.

She was too distracted by the sight of her brother that she didn't realise that something had snuck in behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

The mane six (five, AJ was still asleep) were sitting with Mabel in the attic bedroom.

They were discussing where'd they'd sleep during their time here.

AppleJack would have the guest bedroom with RD.

Twilight and Pinkie would stay in the attic room with the twins.

And Fluttershy and Rarity would have Grunkle Stans room until he got back from Vegas.

They'd all agreed on this.

The five had produced sleeping bags (magic) so they wouldn't have to share beds, of course they didn't tell Mabel this.

The next few minutes were about regular talking.

Mabel would occaisonly ask questions, but the six didn't trust her yet, or her brother (who some still hadn't met) to tell them the truth. Same went with Mabel, she didn't tell them about the secrets of Gravity Falls.

The one thing they didn't talk about was Sunset.

Mabel was happy that Dipper had a girlfriend (even though she wasn't) but the others weren't too keen. Some of them knew that she wasn't in a relationship with a 12year old, but despite their best efforts they were unable to convince Mabel that they were just friends. Or less.

The six talked for a few hours before calling lights out.

They went to their respective rooms, but not before Twilight gave them night time clothes when Mabel went to get her brother.

The six wore night gowns, the same colour as their fur coats and with their cutie marks plastered on the front.

They prepared to sleep.

Most of the lights to the building were now out except for the gift shop.

It wasn't too dark, but it wasn't the time for lights either.

It was still dark enough for something to move around unseen though.

Mabel wore her classic night gown with the S-drive on it.

She checked every room to make sure everything was either shut or locked also having small talk with her new friends.

She went into the gift shop and also made sure the doors and windows were locked.

She went over to her brother, resting on the girls shoulder.

She kind of now knew she wasn't his girlfriend, but it wouldn't stop her from teasing him.

She gently nudged her brothers shoulder.

His eyes began to flutter open.

He then realised that his sister was smirking at him.

"So, who is she" she asked lovingly.

Dipper quickly got up from the chair, making sure Sunset was still comfortable.

"A friend" he quickly answered.

"Uh huh. Then how come you two were getting all fuzzy wuzzy together"

Dipper blushed. "Uhhhhhhh...I..."

"That's what I thought" cut in his sister "anyway, it's bed time".

Mabel walked back up stairs.

Whereas Dipper found a blanket and gently placed it on his girlfr-

_FRIEND_. Dipper quickly thought. _She's just a friend_.

Checking that she was comfortable he straightened up and made his way to kiss her forehe-

_STOP DIPPER_. He thought. _Friendfriendfriendfriend_.

He backed away from his **friend**.

He continued to implant that thought in his head as he made his way to his bedroom.

He turned the light off on his way out.

He didn't look back.

If he did, he would've seen a shadow move.

Dipper was surprised to find two other girls in his room when he opened the door.

"Hi" he said awkwardly.

One was reading whereas the other was playing patty cake with his sister.

Twilight looked up from her book. "Hi" she replied.

"My names Dipper, I'm guessing you already know that"

"Yes. Well, I'm Twilight and that's Pinkie"

Dipper nodded in agreement.

_My god she's cute_. He thought to himself. Ignoring the Sunset fiasco.

She continued reading.

Dipper took off his vest, hat and shoes then crawled into bed.

He didn't take out his journal, not with these two here.

Twilight was the first to fall asleep.

Then Mabel, much to Pinkies disappointment, but she soon joined.

Dipper just lay awake. Thinking.

He had crushes, and he had no idea what to do.

A dark figure made its way through the building.

It was small and nimble, but remained perfectly quiet.

It saw Sunset and did nothing.

It found RD and AJ, and did nothing.

They weren't the ones it was looking for.

It found Fluttershy and, _Rarity_.

It smiled.

It made its way to her side of the bed, she didn't use her sleeping bag.

She looked so peacefull.

It gently shook her until she woke up.

She woke to find a pair of eyes staring at her.

She tried to scram, but it placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhhhh" it said.

Rarity recognised the voice.

"Spike" she asked.


	15. Chapter 15

"Yeah, it's me" he whispered.

Rarity turned on the bedside light.

He was smaller than the others, about Gideons size.

He had green hair that had been slicked back.

He wore a green shirt to resemble his scaled underbelly and a purple hoodie.

He wore purple jeans and shoes.

Rarity then noticed his side was bloody.

"What happened to you" she asked concerningly, getting up from the bed to help him.

"I went looking for Twilight when she didn't come back, then Chrysalis through me in here"

"I meant your side, Spike"

"Oh, well, this thing attacked me. It's claws were sharp enough to penetrate my scale"

"You don't have scales, that's skin" she began healing his side with magic.

"Duh, I know that. Look"

He rolled up his sleeve and hardened his skin.

"I can turn it into scales. I still have dragon properties, like you with magic"

"Spike" whispered Fluttershy, who'd woken up.

"Hey Fluttershy" he said.

Rarity had taken care of the bleeding, but the wound was still there. She wasn't as experienced with magic like the others.

Fluttershy embraced her small friend.

"Owowowowowowow" he quickly said.

She released him. "Sorry" she said.

"Can someone tell me what's going on" asked Spike.

"Right" said Rarity "I think there's some things you need to know"

They spent the next few minutes explaining everything to Spike, the one thing Rarity didn't mention was the crystal she found which was safely tucked in her skirts pocket.

"So, this _seedeater_ works for Chrysalis".

"Apparently" said Fluttershy "look at what it did to me".

She motioned herself.

"I want to know how it's still alive" said Rarity angrily.

"Yeah, didn't Discord kill it" said Fluttershy.

"I didn't know kill was in your vocabulary" said Spike.

"Priorities. I'm guessing Chrysalis did something to it so it wouldn't die"

"And Bill gave it a voice" said Fluttershy, but she quickly clamped her mouth shut.

"Who" asked the other two.

Fluttershy sighed.

She told them what happened with AppleJack in the cave.

"You didn't mention him before" said a disappointed Rarity.

"I'm sorry"

"Great" said Spike "we've got a shape shifting queen, an indestructible monster and a dream demon to deal with on top of the fact that we're stuck in a world we don't even know"

"Well, at least we have this house" said Rarity.

They then heard smashing downstairs.

"Oh. I should've mentioned that I'm not by myself" said Spike.

"Well who else is here" asked Rarity.

Spike breathed in. "Your sister"

Rarity rushed out the room and went downstairs to the source if the smashing.

She quickly hugged her.

"Huh" said a surprised Sweetie Belle.

"Oh thank Celestia you're all right"

Her sister gradually returned the hug.

Fluttershy and Spike quickly followed.

The other CMC's were there also, all were confused.

Dipper had herd the comotion, as he was still awake.

He cautiously made his way downstairs and came face to face with a sight.

_Great_. He thought. _Because seven isn't enough already._

Outside the Mystery Shack, more beams of light were firing into the sky as more Equestrians were thrown into the portal.

And one creature was keen to kill all of them.


	16. Chapter 16

Discords lifeless body lay against a tree.

Its wood had been dyed red, along with the surrounding area.

The seedeater stood over it, staring deeply.

"_Guess I was too much for you_" it said in its deep shrill voice.

They'd fought for hours.

The seedeater never gave the draconques a chance to heal with magic which made the fight easy.

And unlike Discord, the seedeater never tired.

"_I'll make sure Fluttershy suffers_" it said to the corpse.

It tuned away from the body and made its way to the Mystery Shack.

It became distracted by more beams of light firing into the sky of a variety of colours.

_Perfect_. It thought.

It made its way to the nearest light, a light grey one.

Like in his contract, Chrysalis wanted anyone from Equestria who ended up here dead or alive.

The seedeater, unfortunately, hadn't brung her a single one, which he made up for by bringing her the journal.

Not this time though, it would make sure of that.

The light grey light revealed a 12year old girl.

She wore a plain grey sweater, skirt, shoes and had blonde hair.

Her most distinct feature was her eyes. They were mismatched.

Derpy, like the others, also struggled to get use to her human form.

Eventually she did, but the victory was short lived.

She heard a clicking noise surround her.

She began to get scared.

She didn't know where to go.

She saw a black and furry creature emerge from the woods.

"Hey there" she said lovingly.

She didn't even get a chance to scream.

A white and darker grey light came down together.

They revealed two more girls.

Vinyl and Octavia also struggled with their forms.

They too didn't get a chance to scream.

Another white light shot down.

Zecora did however put up a fight.

But she was quickly overwhelmed.

The seedeater gathered the four bodies, some still had their eyes wide open.

He feasted.

Chrysalis was pleased.

All four of the CMC's had their Canterlot High forms.

All residents of the Mystery Shack had woken up.

Dipper was now more confused than ever.

All of them, still, didn't tell the whole truth, they explained that some of them were born with magical powers, but that was the only truth they got. Dipper wasn't surprised, but Mabel was buzzing at the idea.

Dipper and Mabel were introduced to Spike, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Babs Seed.

They were fascinated by their names (obviously).

The siblings and cousins were overwhelmed with joy that their family was safe, if Gravity Falls could be called safe.

Dipper had put together a few theories about who they were: something or someone was hunting them, aliens, robots, demons blahblahblah.

The group didn't go to sleep, but the "magics" (as Dipper called them) gave the young ones night clothes and sleeping bags.

In addition to their previous plans, the familys would sleep in the same rooms.

It struck midnight when the group went to their respective rooms.

Dipper said Sunset could use the chair, much to Rainbow Dash's agreement.

_Those two won't get along. _The others thought. That concerned them. Last thing they needed were fights.

Some members of the group had gotten to sleep, Dipper still lay awake thinking about his love life. He could hear the three girls in his room calmly breathing.

Eventually he was the only one out of the 15 (including him) to still be awake.

Which meant he was the only one that heard the front door open.

In the northwest household, Pacifica was having very similar problems.

Her parents were out on business which left her home alone.

Her house was also infested with Equestrians.

Trixie, Lightning Dust, Gilda, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were staying, they had their Canterlot High forms.

The Northewsts (over the phone) were fine with them staying as long as they needed.

Pacifica got along with all five of them, as they were all total bitches. Pacifica never asked questions. The only thing she knew where that they were lost.

The Equestrians weren't as concerned about getting home as the others.

The six stayed in their respective rooms, as the building had about a dozen guest bedrooms.

They wore night gowns representing their fur coats and cutie marks plastered on the front.

The six were asleep.

Unaware of what was happening in the Mystery Shack.


	17. Chapter 17

The whole house was woken up by a roar.

Sunset opened her eyes.

She found Discord lying on the floor, bleeding heavily. He was unconscious.

She quickly jumped off her chair and rushed to his aid.

"_I actually thought you were dead_" said a deep shrill voice from behing her. She recognised it and froze.

She felt furry hands feel around her neck.

Its face slowly made its way to the right side of hers.

"_Hi there_" it said.

Sunset closed her eyes and gulped.

"_Chrysalis is disappointed in me. Apparently, him and the other four were fakes. I honestly thought I'd managed to kill some of you, but magic is useful I guess. I suppose I can make up for it by killing all of you"_

It grabbed her jaw and forced her to face it.

"_Open your eyes Shimmer_"

She didn't.

"_Shimmer_" it said calmly.

"My name's Sunset you bitch" she said through clenched teeth.

"_Language my dear. Is that really what you want your finall words to be_"

Sunset began to slowly open her eyes.

The seedeaters fur was covered in a thick green liquid, it had no scent.

"What is that" she asked.

"_Changeling blood. It's easy to be tricked into eating something, I thought I was eating your friends, then I saw the what they really were. Tsktsktsk. I hope your's isn't green"._

Sunset shot at the thing.

It flew out the window.

She helped the draconques regain consciousness.

The others arrived in the room, except the young ones.

Fluttershy was quick to embrace the draconques which he quickly returned.

"What's going on" asked an angry Rainbow Dash.

As if on que they heard a screech come from outside.

The seedeater stood up.

"We need to get to the back door" said Discord.

He turned into his human form so he'd fit in the hallways.

He opened the back door and let four other Equestrians in.

They shared quick hellos.

The four had their EG clothing, except Zecoras was more subtle. Instead of ripped rags she wore a matching shirt, skirt and boots.

_She has the weirdest hair_. Thought Dipper.

"Can someone tell me what the buck that thing is" said Vinyl.

"No time to explain" said Discord "Dipper, is their any rooms where there's only one way in which we could barricade in"

"Yeah. Follow me"

They grabbed the young ones and the group rushed to the attic bedroom.

Once inside they locked the door and barricaded themselves in. They blocked the door with beds.

Twilight used magic to put them back in their day clothes, including Mabel, wearing her shooting star sweater.

"What was that for" asked Rarity.

"I'm not fighting a seedeater in a night gown" she answered.

Rarity nodded in agreement.

"What do we do about the window" asked Octavia.

"It can't climb that high" said Sunset "right"

"Feel free to go out ask it" said Rainbow in a mocking tone.

"Oh no, you first" she replied.

"Stop it, both of you" said Twilight angrily.

The two quickly shut up.

The group (now 19(20 including Waddles)) sat in silence.

The room was, fortunately, big enough to support them as long as Discord stayed human.

"Grunkle Satn won't like this" said Dipper to his sister. "There's too many people here".

"But it's okay for there to be parties here every week" said Mabel.

Dipper was silent. She was right, there wasn't much difference.

There was loud thud at the door as the seedeater rammed against it.

The magics eyes and hands glew there respective colours.

"Ow" it said from the other side.

"It can't get through right" said a scared Fluttershy, stroking the bandages on her face.

"No" said Discord, comforting her. He'd healed himself pretty good. Apparently he faked his own death and the deaths of the others by replacing them with changelings.

There was another thud.

Another.

Another.

The "magics" levitated the beds so they securely blocked the door.

There was another thud.

No damage was being dealt.

Even the seedeater wasn't strong enough to break through a wooden door, followed by two beds, positioned to match the shape of the door.

There were no more thuds for a while.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence. The CMC's had fallen asleep, leaning on their sisters/cousins.

Spike shortly followed, resting against Twilight.

Mabel was next, clutching onto her pig.

Fluttershy was next. Discord kissed her forehead.

He soon followed.

AppleJack.

Rarity.

Octavia and Vinyl, resting against each other.

Zecora.

Derpy, Dipper noticed her mismatched eyes and felt sorry.

Twilight.

Pinkie.

Rainbow.

Dipper and Sunset were the only ones still awake.

"Dipper" she said.

He turned his head towards her.

"Don't ever try to kiss me again"

Dipper blushed.

_How does she know_. He thought, but before he could ask her head drooped. She fell asleep.

Dipper read his journal until he too fell asleep.

The seedeater had left the building.

It made its way to the Northwest mansion.


	18. Chapter 18

Twilight woke up in the woods.

She was surrounded by the corpses of everyone else who was present in the attic bedroom and all the other Equestrians that weren't.

All of them were horrifically mutilated.

She screamed.

The smell was overwhelming.

She backed up and tripped over the body of Spike.

She cried uncontrollably.

She backed herself up into a tree and curled into a ball, still crying.

She refused to look up.

Then she heard footsteps.

"_Hello Twilight_" said a recogniseable deep shrill voice.

She slowly looked up and saw the seedeater staring at her.

It dried her face.

"_Sorry about the mess_" it said sarcastically.

Twilight screamed in fury and shot at the thing.

The pulse of magic hit the creatures face and flung its neck back, snapping it off the bone hinges.

The top of its spine could be seen.

Its head quickly lurched back into place with a loud snap.

It stared more angrily.

She lost her sudden outburst of anger.

"Wh...why...didn't you ju...just kill m...me" said Twilight through thick harsh sobs.

"_I think we both know why_".

If flexed its hand which made Twilight whimper.

She quickly shot herself up and ran off, she did it so quickly that the seedeater didn't notice. It was too distracted by its own hand.

"_Clever_" it called back.

She heard it begin chase.

It leaped up onto trees with extreme agility.

"LUNA" Twilight called out.

No answer.

"_Well done Twilight. I didn't think you'd piece that together so quickly_"

The thing jumped and landed in front of her.

This made her fall backwards.

She tried to get back up and continue running, but the thing quickly jumped on her.

She fired around with magic wildly.

The seedeater pinned her arms to the ground and held her there.

She whimpered and cried as she kicked about wildly.

The seedeater opened its vertical mouth.

"NO!PLEASE" she screamed.

She begged, whined, cried etc.

The seedeater spat on her.

Twilight gagged in her mouth.

The disgust turned to pain.

Her neck and the back of her head burnt.

The seedeaters saliva was highly acidic when it came into contact with organic material.

Twilight screamed as the liquid oozed its way into her skin, burning parts of it and removing parts of her hair.

The beck of her neck was just a red and pussy mess.

She screamed uncontrollably, louder than she ever had.

The seedeater sank its teeth into her side and threw her into a tree.

The wood coming into contact with her melted skin didn't help.

She clutched her bleeding side and screamed even more.

It rushed her and proceded to punch her.

Her face went black and blue, swollen, bloody nose, bloody everything, her nose was broke and she lost all the vision from her right eye.

She was barely conscious.

It opened its mouth again and spewed more acid over her.

It burnt the front of her face, badly. It was barely recogniseable.

She screamed again.

"L...l...Luna" she whimpered.

"_You're precious Luna can't help you princess. Your mind is mine_"

It raised its arm, but it was thrown back by a jet of blue fire.

The seedeater screamed as its body was set alight. Ghost fire can't be extuigished.

Twilight turned to find that a triangle had saved her.

It floated towards her and healed her injuries.

It offered a hand.

"Wha...what are you"

"I, princess, am a dream demon"

Twilight took the hand and was helped up.

"My names Bill Cipher, pleased to meet you" it said.

His voice was very strange, like what you'd hear when listening to a walkie talkie.

He shook Twilights hand.

"I've alredy met two of your friends. Nice people, or ponies, or whatever"

They heard the screams of the seedeater as it ran into their sight.

It was still alight.

All its fur had been scorched off and the flame was making its way into its skin.

Bill blasted at it, shutting it up.

"Why did you help me" she asked.

"Huh, that's a very good question. You see kiddo, i like you. I've been observing Equestria for quite some time now and you six (materialising plushies in front of him) are probably my favourite"

Bill disintegrated the plushies, except Fluttershy.

"And this one. I **really** like this one. The point is, princess, I want to help you. All of you"

"Really"

"Of course" he replied "now, of course you're gonna have to repay me for this"

"Sure" she eagerly said "anything. I just wanna go home"

Bill offered a hand and she took it, both their hands set alight.

"We'll discuss my terms tomorrow, princess"

Twiligh woke up in a cold sweat.

Then she smiled.

_We're going home._ She thought.

If only she knew.

The real seedeater approached the front door of the Northewst households.

The guards at the gate and leading up the driveway were dead.

It casually knocked on the door.

No answers.

It was 2:00am in the morning.

It knocked again.

No answer.

It snuck round the house to try and find another way in.

He noticed the window to Pacificas bedroom was wide open.

It sunk its claws into the walls of the building and climbed.

It peeked its head up and stared in through the opening.

He saw the blonde girl was fast asleep.

It cautiously and quietly snuck in through the window.

It stare at her deeply before moving on.

It exited her room and sniffed around the building, crouching down on all fours to avoid detection.

It found one of the guest bedrooms.

It walked inside and found someone.

Trixie was asleep in her own room.

_I won't disappoint you, my queen_. It thought

It moved closer to her bed.


	19. Chapter 19

The seedeater raised its arm over the girls face, but something stopped him.

He stared at her and realised how peacefull she looked, and how easy it would be to just finish her.

_No. Not like this. Too easy._ It thought.

It left the building the same way it came in.

Chrysalis completely understood its decision.

The sun rose over Gravity Falls, awakening its sleepy relatives as its rays hit their faces through their windows.

Trixie woke up.

She stood off her bed and went to get dressed.

Pacifica gave them the rooms and Trixie gave them the supplies, everything they'd need to survive here: clothes, hygienic stuff, accessories etc.

She got dressed into clothes that matched her EG clothing, but the boots were replaced with similar looking shoes (the same went with all the equestrians, except Sunset, who was tall enough to wear them).

She went into her bathroom (each guest room had one) and brushed her hair and teeth.

She'd already eaten a lot the previous night, so she didn't feel like breakfast.

She walked downstairs, she then realised that she was the only one that was awake.

She checked the time and saw it was only 8:00am.

She decide to go and explore the town, she wasn't as concerned about getting home than the others.

She made her way to the front doors, being greeted by servants along the way.

She'd never felt so happy in her life, being here.

She opened the front door and walked out into the driveway.

She noticed that their were no servants outside, which confused her.

There was even a guard at the front gate.

She brushed it off and pressed the button which opened the gate.

The mechanical doors opened as she walked out on to the street, she made sure to make sure there were no cars coming.

She was still utterly fascinated by them, all of them were.

She walked down the street and into the town.

She was unaware that last night, the seedeater had dragged the bodys of the external guards away and feasted on them in the woods.

Trixie found herself by a car dealership, to the left of that was a house.

She saw a woman was rocking back on forth on rocking chair. She wore a teal dress and had dark grey hair. She was smiling.

In the car dealership was a reasonably chubby man. He wore a red shirt with flowers and a cowboy hat.

He was serving customers.

These two were the Gleefulls.

Trixie kept on walking further into the town.

She kept walking, observing the buildings.

She was so pre-occupied that she didn't notice a boy in front of her, who she bumped into.

She fell backwards and landed on her backside.

"Ow" she muttered.

"You okay" she heard him say.

She looked up and found him offering a hand.

He was the same height and a similar age (in this world).

He wore a black jacket with a green undershirt, brown jeans, big shoes and a weird hat thing on his head (something you'd see a pilot wear) equipped with earphones and goggles.

Trixie kindly took his hand as he helped her up, blushing slightly.

He offered another one, she then noticed he was wearing gloves.

"My name's Raz" he said with a smile.

"Trixie, the great and powerful"

He chuckled. "Nice to meet you Trixie, you new here"

She nodded. She was too distracted by how cute he was to really say much.

"Well, I can show you around" he said kindly.

She nodded again.

Raz let go of her hand and led her through the town, it was too early for him to introduce to her anyone yet.

Wait till she met Lili.


	20. Chapter 20

Zecora was the last one to wake up.

She noticed the attic bedroom was empty.

Sunlight blasted through the small window.

She stood up and walked towards the door.

She cautiously opened it.

She walked down the stairs.

There was no one here.

She saw the mirror and was finally able to get a good look at her human form.

She noticed her skin was the darkest among the group.

She wore a green and orange striped shirt to resemble her zebra fur. She wore a matching skirt and shoes.

She went further down into the building.

No one.

Then she saw her.

Her niece (in this world it'd be her sister or cousin, giving their age drop).

She wore similar clothing to her, but it resembled her fur instead (pink and white).

Her back was facing her.

"What are you doing here my dear" she rhymed, as usual.

She turned to face her and Zecora jumped back.

Her eyes were empty, replaced by black liquid that oozed from the empty sockets, same with her mouth.

"_You're all going to die here_" she said. Her voice was demonic. She splattered black liquid over the floor when she spoke.

Then she rushed her.

Zecora woke up for real, with a gasp.

_What_? She mentally asked herself.

"And that's about everything" said Raz, concluding his hour long tour around Gravity Falls for his new friend.

"Thank you" said Trixie.

"Hey, it's my pleasure. Just helping a friend in need" and with that he took off.

Trixie warmed up inside. She didn't want to leave this place.

She turned around and met face to face with a girl.

She was the same height as her, she had long dark red hair. She wore a green and pink diamond styled sweater, pink skirt, pink socks and black shoes. She also wore fingerless gloves.

"H...hi" said Trixie, startled.

The other girl stared at her sinisterly.

"Hi" she replied, darkly.

"Can I help you" asked Trixie.

"Yes, you can. I trust you've met my boyfriend" said Lili pointing behind Trixies head.

Trixie turned and saw Raz, still walking away.

_Typical_. She thought.

"Yes" she said turning back to face her.

"Well then. How about, you stay away from him" she said slowly.

"Of course" said Trixie, getting rather annoyed by this girl.

"Good. Goodbye then" she shoved Trixie out of her way and walked on.

_Bitch_. She thought as she saw the girl walk off.

What she didn't know, like Raz, Lili was psycic and had heard her thoughts.

_Yeah, fuck you too princess._ Thought Lili.

Dipper sat in the living room reading his journal.

There was a lot he didn't know about the group. He probably never will know unless he could crack a few of them open.

His face showed his distress.

"You seem upset" said a voice.

He looked up and saw Rainbow Dash standing at the bottom of the stair case.

She'd found fingerless gloves, a pair of sunglasses and bubblegum, which she was currently chewing on.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she said, she too seemed distress. "So what is that thing" she asked, pointing at the book. She leaned on one of the walls and crossed her arms.

"It's a journal. It contains all the information on this town, monsters, items, locations, all that stuff" he replied.

"Does it say anything about the seedeater".

Dipper nodded "No weaknesses" he said sadly.

Rainbow then noticed some of the pages had been ripped out.

"What happened to it" she asked.

Dipper noticed what she was talking about.

"Oh, some woman ripped them out, said they'd help. Lots of people want it"

They shared a few minutes of silence.

"Well this is boring" said Rainbow Dash, she walked back up the stairs.

"Yeah, cause you're loads of fun" Dipper muttered to himself when he heard a door close.

Fluttershy and Mabel were pampering Waddles outside. Talking.

Pinkie was admiring everything.

Rainbow was listing to music, much to her fascination.

Octavia and Vinyl were playing with a old violin they found.

Derpy was searching for muffins.

Zecora was doing some weird meditation stuff.

Sunset was talking with Twilight in the kitchen.

AppleJack was lying on a tree outside.

The CMC's were busy fashioning up Spike, much to his disapproval.

Rarity was in the bathroom.

Discord, no one knew where he was.

And Dipper was still reading.

Wendy and Soos had also shown up to help out.

Wendy was introduced to all of them, including the ones she'd already met. She shared her story on how they met. Soos was also introduced to all of them. Most details Dipper and Mabel knew was shared with the two. Dipper didn't share his love life, obviously.

After some time, Twilight went up to the attic bedroom, alone, to try and find something to read.

She searched every inch of the bedroom, then the rest of the attic.

Then the room went grey, which surprised and scared her.

She was relieved to see a familiar face.

"Hi Bill" she said, relieved.


	21. Chapter 21

Chrysalis walked into the cave system which she had claimed as her home (in this world). The seedeater walked alongside her.

"_What shall we do with her_" it asked in its deep shrill voice.

"Let me talk to her first. Then you can have your fun" she replied, petting the creatures head.

"_Yes, my queen_" it said.

It disappeared into the shadows.

This cave system was similar to the one inside the Canterlot mountains.

It was completely hidden from view.

After walking through the seemingly endless tunnels of stone, she found her self in her greatest room. The changeling hive.

The creatures looked the same in this world as they did in Equestria. They hissed in approval as she walked in.

Green cocoons, that the creatures dropped out of were littered around the humongous cave in a variety of places.

The green cased mirror stood in the corner, this was the portal that led back to Equestria (Chrysaliss castle) that Discord talked about.

She kept walking until she arrived at her most prized possession.

A smaller cocoon hung on the far wall.

"Hello Luna" said Chrysalis, sarcastically. "Are you comfortable" she asked smiling, leaning in so she was face to face. The only part of her that showed was everything above her nose.

The princess stared back at her angrily.

"You seem distressed" she said, smiling.

Lunas voice was mumbled by the green ooze that surrounded her mouth.

"What's that" she asked cupping her ear and getting closer to her "you'll have to speak up my dear"

She laughed.

"You know, it's funny really. The seedeater can't do the simplest of tasks except bring me a book. It hasn't killed and Equestrian so far, but it managed to catch you. Isn't that weird"

As if on que, the seedeater emerged from nowhere.

It approached the improsend princess, who began to mumble and squirm around in her bonds.

"Do what you want with her" said Chrysalis. She turned and walked away.

The seedeater stared at the princess who had a look of pure terror on her face.

"_Hello princess_" it said.

"_I'm going to kill you. Slowly, painfully and in every way I know you fear"_ it smiled.

It flexed its hands and opened its mouth wide, it's saliva dripped down from its mouth.

In the Canterlot Caves, Celstia gasped awake, sweating.

She had a feeling that something terrible had just happened.

She turned her head and saw Shining and Cadance snuggling on the floor.

The black crystals that suppressed their magic was still on their horns.

Celestial stood up. The shackles that restraind her were still in place.

She sighed.

Twillgith stared at Bill.

"Hello Princess".

"Hi. Let me guess. You're here to discuss "your terms".

Celestia trotted around the small space she had.

She had a terrible feeling in her, relating to somepony she knew.

"So what do you want" asked Twilight.

"Not much. Just your hand"

Twillght was confused by this,

The feeling got worse, much worse.

What annoyed her the most was that she could do nothing about it.

Twilight took Bills hand, igniting in blue flame.

"Why'd you want my hand"

"I don't" he said.

"Wha-"

Before Twilight could finish she felt a sheering pain all over her body.

Celstias feeling got much worse, she eventually passed out.

A transparent blue version of Twilights alicorn self flew out of her body.

"_What...what...WHAT! WHAT DID YOU DO!_" It asked.

Twilights head shot up. Her eyes had turned yellow with black slits.

"WHOOH"! She shouted " I haven't been in a girl in ages"

"_HEY! What the buck did you do to me_" said Twilight observing her new form.

"Sorry princess, but I can't have someone as powerful as you walking around in Gravity Falls now can I. Besides, you made a deal with me, you said you'd give me "anything".

"_I didn't know this would happen did I_"

"*cough* anything"

Twilights hand erupted in magenta flame.

"Yeah, I'm going to enjoy this"

Bill began admiring his new body "much better than pine tree".

He pulled at her shirt.

"Right, twelve. There's nothing there yet"

"_What...what are you going to do_" asked Twilight, getting scared.

"Wow. Is that really what you look like" said Bill. Ignoring the question "that'll definitely change Dippers opinion on you. And Sunset"

"_Wha...what are you talking about_"

"I just need to figure how all your magic works then I can-"

"_ANSWER THE QUESTION_" she screamed.

"Jesus kid calm down, there's nothing to worry about...except that I'm going to give your body to Chrysi and have her destroy it. Oops"

Twilight stared in disbelief.

"Welp. I'll be seeing you"

He fell down the stairs. Twilight squirmed at every sound.


	22. Chapter 22

Most of the residents of the Mystery Shack had gone out into the town, either to explore or collect things.

Soos, Wendy and Sunset were downstairs in the gift shop. Due to their current predicament, the shop was closed.

Soos was cleaning.

Wendy was reading a magazine.

Sunset just sat on her own right in the corner. She wasn't very fond of these two.

The three were startled by thudding that had emanated from upstairs.

Sunset assumed it was Twilight.

The other two quickly resumed to their activities.

Sunset stood up, she still found it hard with the cast on her leg (one of the reasons she'd stayed behind).

She hobbled all the way to the foot of the attic stairs, slightly struggling with the ground floor ones. Soos had helped her up.

She found Twilight lying flat on her stomach.

"_Sunset_" Twilight gasped in relief. She flew to her friend, but merely passed through her.

"Twilight?" asked Sunset concerningly.

Bill used his new found magic to alter his eyes and voice, so he became an exact carbon copy of Twilight.

He faced upwards.

"Hi" he said. It worked.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I just fell down the stairs, but I'm okay."

"_NO! SUNSET, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! THAT'S NOT ME!_" screamed Twilight.

"Well okay then" said Sunset and with that the girl went back downstairs.

When her footsteps could no longer be heard, Bill undid the changes he made to the girls face.

"Well. That went well. No one suspects a thing" he said in his voice.

"_I'm going to stop you Bill" _said Twilight strongly.

The dream demon laughed quietly. He stood up. "And how are you going to do that, if you don't exist... Now then, off to find Chrysi and have her destroy this sack of flesh."

He walked down the stairs, not fall.

Twilight followed him, phasing through everything.

"_Please_" she begged "_you can't just destroy me_."

"I won't. When we arrive I'm going to force you back in here, so you feel _everything _she does to you" he smiled.

Twilight whined out. This made him smile even more.

He changed her face again and walked into the gift shop.

"Hi guys" he said.

"Hey" said Sunset.

"Sup dude" said Soos.

Wendy only waved (a reason Shimmer didn't like her).

"_Please!" _Twilight cried.

"I'm going out" he said.

"Ok" said Sunset.

Bill (or Bwilight) opened the door. It took him a few seconds as he wasn't quite used to it, but eventually he got the hang of it.

He walked away from the Mystery Shack and into the woods.

He undid the face again and turned to find an astral spirit, crying.

"Why are you crying" he asked concerningly (sarcastically).

"_Why am I crying. Well, uh, I'm going to die and I never got a chance to say goodbye and the fact that my body has been taken over by a demonic spirit"_

_"_I didn't mean it like that. Astral spirits can't cry, they have no tear ducts".

"_Buck you_" she said angrily.

Bwilight kept on walking.

"Why are you still following me" he finally asked.

Twilight, coming to realisation, turned around and flew away

Bwilights hand set alight with blue flame and dragged the spirit back.

"That's why" he said confidently.

Twilight would try to escape as often as she could, but it was useless. Bill would just drag her back.

The two eventually reached the mouth of a large cave system. They were deep in the forest, so it was barely visible and it was camouflaged extremely well. Twilight could only guess what this place was.

Bwilight walked in, materialising a leash out of blue flame and rapping around Twilights neck.

"So you don't try anything" he said sinisterly.

They traveled deeper into the system bellow.

Oblivious to the current events, the Mystery Shack group were strolling through the town.

They'd devised themselves into groups.

The Mane 5, CMC's+Spike and Discord, and everyone else.

They'd each been given a list of items they needed and a sum of money to pay for it. If a large amount of people were to be staying in the Mystery Shack then they'd need more supplies.

Dipper and Mabel had bonded well with their four companions (Derpy, Zecora, Vinyl and Octavia), but like the others, they too also refused to spill the beans about Equestria and other things. Dipper hoped that Derpy would crack, but you should never judge a book by its cover.

They were entrusted with getting food so they decided to go to the one of the food stores at the mall. They were tempted to go to the supermarket, but the mall was closer and Dipper wasn't sure if they were even aloud on there.

The structure fascinated their four friends in a humongous way. Everything in Gravity Falls seemed to fascinate all of them in a humongous way.

Dipper and Mabel proceeded with their task, ignoring their thrilled friends.

Occasionally civilians would eyeball them, either due to their actions or their hair.

Manly screams were heard as Derpy ended up walking into the mens bathroom which Dipper had to physically drag her out of, much to her disappointment, followed by an interesting conversation with security who quickly forgave the child after seeing her eyes.

The four were advised to stay as close to the twins as humanly possible.

The six moved as one throughout the mall, but occasional Derpy would run off. Dipper was tempted to put a leash on her, like what Bill had done with Twilight.

The four eventually arrived at their destination. One of the largest shops in the mall "Sally's".

"So what are we getting" asked Vinyl.

"I have a list here" said Dipper, pulling the piece of paper from his pocket. He ripped it into six sections and gave a piece to each person. "Collect your items, pay for them then meet back here" he said orderingly.

Dipper and Mabel walked into the shop. The other four didn't move. They looked down at their lists, most, if not all, of this stuff didn't exist in Equestria.

"Right" said Octavia "how in Celestias name do you do this?"

Discord didn't approve of being responsible for five small children, but yet here he was.

Spike was bareable, Babs Seed was slightly bareable, but the other three were a pain.

They hadn't been entrusted with purchasing anything. They'd been let loose like a pack of wild animals and Discord was in the middle of it. Yes, he liked chaos every so often, but there's a difference between chaos and being really, REALLY, annoying.

The CMC's were fascinated by the simplest of things in this town, they stared in wonder at a fire hydrant for about fifteen miniutes, even accidentally turning it on.

Spike understood Discords distress, he too was starting to get annoyed by the three hyperactive, full of energy girls. Even Babs Seed was tensing slightly. They wouldn't stop messing with things.

The CMC's would run up to pedestrians, fascinated. They even tried to use one persons hulk form as a climbing frame. He was the bouncer for the "Skull Fracture" bar. He didn't approve of three small children trying to climb him as they were quickly, but gently, removed from him.

"Right" said Disocrd "you three are to not leave my sight, alright."

They nodded in agreement.

"Just because we're not getting anything, it dosen't mean we can do anything. So no climbing on people."

They nodded.

"So, where do we want to go first?" Asked Spike.

The Mane six (five, Twilight was otherwise "occupied") had been entrusted with collecting supplies, for the same reasons that the others were getting food.

They assumed that Twilight had gone up to the attic to rest, but of course they were wrong about that.

The five entered a store in the mall, being led by Pinkie. She seemed to know where she was going. They didn't question the Pinkie logic.

"It's just, how you can forgive her so easily?" said RD, walking down an aisle.

"Darling, it happened a long time ago and Twi told us about what happened in the human world" replied Rarity.

"She tried to kill her and our human counterparts as a giant demon"

"Then she realised what she did was wrong and was forgiven"

It was just the two of them. The six spilt up, like what the other group did.

Rainbow Dash had given up in trying to explain to her prostegious friend that Sunset couldn't be trusted.

Rainbow checked the list. She had a slight clue of what some of this stuff was. There were similar items in Equestria. True, the magics could just spawn all this stuff for them, but magic can't do everything.

The first thing on their list were walking talkies. As the Equestrians didn't have phones they'd need some sort of communication. They told Dipper that there was no one they could call using the home phone, making all kinds of excuses.

Rarity ended up asking a member of staff it she knew. She eyed the girls suspiciously before showing them the aisle. The second one from the wall, isolated.

The two found what they were looking for, eventually. A 30 pack. They were tiny things.

They would've gone and paid then and there when they heard a thud from the other side of the aisle. The two quickly rushed round to see what was going on, dropping the box.

A reasonably fat ginger kid was bullying someone. He was accompanied by his tall, skinny dark skinned friend. The thud was them shoving another kid into the side of the aisle. He lay slumped on the ground while the other two laughed at him.

The fat ginger kid wore a yellow shirt with a pizza picture on it (seemed fitting), camo shorts and sandals (RD didn't realise how hot it was), his tall friend wore a plain grey shirt, black shorts and trainers. The child they were bullying wore a red hoodie, blue jeans and black shoes. His hair stuck up like he was a human paintbrush. His face was damaged and it looked like he'd been crying.

"HEY" called RD, walking towards them.

Rarity ran off to get help and because she didn't want see the mess of the two kids that'd be left after RD was in done.

The two laughed harder as she approached.

"Uh oh" said the tall one sarcastically.

She looked up at the fat kid, he was a head taller than her, but probably the same age. Same with the other kid.

"Nice hair" he said smiling and still slightly laughing.

"Sais a ginger" she said angry.

This made them stop laughing. They just stared at her angrily.

"What did you just say him" said his friend.

"Troy it's fine. In fact, I don't believe I've seen you before" said the fat kid "my name's Ralph and this is Troy. Now, in Gravity Falls there are certain kinds of people. Now as you're new, i'll fill you in. We're in charge here and if someone opposes that or if we just don't like them, well" he pointed at the kid lying against the aisle wall "get the picture. I won't hold back, even if you're a girl"

"What's your name?" asked Troy.

"Rainbow Dash" she answered.

The two burst into laughter. They continuesly laughed for a few miniutes.

"Th...that's the stupidest name...I...I've ever heard" said Ralph, gasping between breaths.

"We're your parents d...dr...drunk when that gave that to you" said Troy.

Rainbow Dash kicked him in the chin as hard as she physically could. The boy screamed in pain and kneeled in the floor.

Ralph stared at her, as his friend collapsed onto the ground, crying. He clutched his bloody shin.

He began to back up until he bumped into someone. He turned and found a security officer.

"I think you and your friend should leave" he said.

Ralph quickly helped up his injured his friend as the two exited the store, then the mall.

The officer walked out the store and returned to his post.

"Are you okay?" asked RD concerningly to the boy.

He looked up. She saw how badly his face was. His nose was bleeding, he had cuts on his left cheek and under his left eye and a small drizzle of blood was coming out of his mouth.

He slowly nodded. Then hugged her, this made her blush.

"Thank you" he said.

"Don't hug me" burst out RD. He quickly released her.

Rarity soon came into view, she was accompanied by the others, except Pinkie.

"Oh my" said Fluttershy.

She quickly crouched down and began tendering the boys face.

"What happened?" asked Rarity.

"I dealt with them" said RD.

"What's your name?" asked Fluttershy.

"Norman" he replied "Norman Babcock"

"That's a nice name" said Fluttershy.

"Wait, where's Pinkie?" Asked RD.

As if on que, Pinkie appeared with bags of goods.

"I got all the stuff" she said happily, then she noticed Norman "woah, what happened to you".

A girl and an astral spirit found themselves in a large open room that was littered with green cocoons.

"_Oh no_" said Twilight. There were thousands of them. "_How long have they been here?_" she asked herself.

"Long time" said Bwilight.

The two walked deeper inwards. Changelings hissed at them as the walked down. Upon seeing them, Twilight wondered if she could actually trust anyone.

"_Princess_" said a familiar deep shrill voice.

The seedeater emerged from the darkness. "_Oh, it's you_" it seemed disappointed.

"She's right there" said Bwilight, pointing towards the space where she was. His blue whip was visible.

"_Good_" it said. It pounced towards the open space which made the alicorn spirit yelp.

"Yeah, you scared her" said Bwilight.

The seedeater grinned.

"You bought her" said another familiar voice.

Twilight looked up and her eyes were filled with fear. Chrysalis stood in front of a green mirror.

"Like you said" said Bwilight. "Now you ju-"

"I know, you'll have all three by tonight" she said.

Bwilight grinned.

Bill left the girls body and grabbed the spirit. To the others he was grabbing thin air, but they knew the truth behing it.

"_NOOOOO! PLEASE!_" She begged, squirming and resisting.

"She's resisting" said Bill.

"_Let her, it will make no difference_" said the seedeater.

Eventually, Bill managed to forcefully ram all of the spirit inside the girls body, she screamed all the way.

She opened her eyes.

"Hello Twilight" said Chrysalis, smiling innocently. Her eyes and hands glew green.


	23. Chapter 23

Bill watched in amusement as the little girl was forcefully beaten by his two companions. He felt no sympathy. No guilt. Nothing. If he had a mouth then you'd see his wide grin.

The seedeater would forcefully beat her, while Chrysi blasted at her with magic. Changelings would occasionally join in, clawing and biting her.

She was clearly in huge amounts of pain. She black, blue and bloody all over. She bled from multiple parts of her body: face, arm, frontal area, legs. Everywhere basically, her clothes were torn, her hair was a mess and multiple bones were broke. She cried, wailed, begged, whimpered, screamed etc. Of course, she'd occasionally fight back, blasting bolts of pink light around, but Chryalis always deflected or blocked and the seedeater was constantly regenerating. However, Changelings were hit, this only angered Chrysalis further.

Twilight was doing her best to heal herself, her body would glow pink for a few brief seconds before she was hit. She was only prolonging her suffering.

She would occasionally focus her attention on Bill, begging or attacking him. He did nothing, but strike back if necessary. Ghost flame stung, a lot.

They'd been at her for a good three miniutes until she stopped moving.

She lay in a pool of her own blood, eyes still wide open. She looked she'd just gone through hell.

Bill had seen death before and things worse than this.

"Tonight." Said Chrysalis to him, panting. He rotated to face her. "You'll have all three, by tonight."

She walked off and into the mirror that led to Equestria, that he'd given her in the first place.

The seedeater stared at the body, grinning. She picked her up by the hair and dragged her across the floor and into the darkness of the caves. Changelings hissed in approval as he walked by.

The seedeater reached a wide room. He threw the body in the corner and grinned at the stain it left.

Bill exited the cave system, accompanied by the seedeater.

"_Bring them_" it said to the dream demon.

Bill disappeared from sight.

Celestia gasped awake in a cold sweat.

"Celestia." Said an alarmed and concerning Cadance.

Celestia looked towards her niece, she had that terrible feeling again.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No. I feel like something very bad has happened." Replied Celestia, out of breath.

"What do you mean?" Asked Shining, joining on the conversation.

"It's like, somepony I know is in danger."

The other two just stared at her blankly.

"Like your sister being dead." said Cadance sympathetically.

"Or mine." Said Shining, in the same way. They spoke as if it was a joke.

Chrysalis noticed that they weren't restrained, but she still was.

"Tha...that's not funny." She said, getting slightly nervous.

"Oh silly, you know it's your fault right." Said Cadance, smiling, creepily. Like some sick psychopath.

"I mean, you should've realised that Chrysalis was back and posing as a guard. And when someone told you about it, well, you just didn't believe them." Said Shining. "Now my sister could be dead because of you."

"What is this?" She asked, she was scared now.

The two laughed, the sound turned into something demonic.

She was plunged into darkness. She couldn't see her own hoof.

"HELLO!" She called.

At first she thought it was Sombra, or her sister playing a sick joke, or just a bad dream, but it felt so real.

She woke up in the middle of the Everfree, except it wasn't the Everfree. She looked down at herself. She was human. She had peachy skin and wore white: a white shirt with her cutie mark tattooed in the centre, a brown, unbottened, jacket over it, blue jeans and white trainers. She looked like an average teenager. In this world she was only 21.

She looked up and realised it was the middle of the day.

"Wha...what?" She whispered to herself.

She stood up and drunkly hobbled around as she tried to get used to two legs. Eventually she got it, but a pounding headache followed.

"CADANCE!" She called "SHINING!...ANYPONY!"

Silence.

She began to get extremely dreary as she struggled to stand. Her vision became blurry and her body temperature gradually increased.

Cadance was having similar issues. She wore a plain pink shirt, a purple sweater like hoodie with her cutie mark plastered on the front (the hood was blue), a skirt that resembled her mane and pink trainers. She was 15.

Shining lay next to her, her wore a with hoodie, black undershirt that bared his cutie mark, black jeans and navy blue trainers. He was also 15.

"Shiny" gasped out Cadance in relief. He sat up and she quickly embraced her husband (boyfriend, in this world).

The two also struggled with their new bodies.

"Where are we?" Asked Shining, eventually standing.

"I don't know." Replied Cadance.

The two walked off into the woods.

Bill reappeared.

"They're here" he said to his furry friend.

The seedeater grinned and dashed into the woods.

Bill disappeared.

Discord decided to return to the Mystery Shack, he looked exhausted.

"Hey" said Sunset, slumped by the cash register. She'd taken her jacket off and was beating with sweat. Discord realised how hot it was. She was fanning herself with a magazine.

"Where are the others?" She asked. It was only her in the gift shop.

"I left Spike with them, he didn't seem to mind."

"K." She replied.

"Is it just you?" He asked.

"Yeah. The other two went out." She replied, her speech was drowsy due to the intense heat. Its like the sun had got closer to the planet.

"What about Twilight?"

"She also went out, probably to join the others."

Discord nodded. He walked into the living room and slumped down on the chair. He quickly slid off and hit the floor. The stress of small annoying children had stressed him out.

He was disturbed by a moist sensation on the side of his face. He looked and saw Waddles licking him.

"You're lucky Flutty likes you so much" he said to the pig.

It seemed refreshing at the time. Then he fell asleep.

Fluttersys had tendered and repaired Normans face with a first aid kid Pinkie had bought.

There were small bandages on his face, inside his nose and on his gums. He thanked the girl via hugging. She had the same reaction as RD, but didn't shove him off. He eventually let go.

As the five had got what they came for, they made their way home. Fluttershy assisted Norman by helping him back to his. She, nervously, explained what had happened to his family. His parents were disgusted by the bullies actions, but thanked Fluttershy for her assistance. His sister was far more disgusted and far more thankfull, she accidentally called her Normans boyfriend which made things _very _awkward. She eventually left his home.

She met the others back at the shack.

The Mane 5 grew concerned about where Twilight was, having missed her in the town, but Sunset assured them that she'd be fine. RD didn't think so.

Fluttershy also rearranged Discords unconscious body to a more comfortable position. She greeted Waddles before snuggling in next to him at the foot of the chair. Waddles soon joined.

The three rested peacefully.

Spike and Babs Seeds psycis were being tested.

Babs Seed was able to slightly control her cousin, but the other two were loose canons.

Everywhere they went, chaos soon followed. Discord would've loved it.

They'd break things, mess with things, disturb citizens in a variety of different ways from saying things too them, asking them questions, touching their stuff etc. some citizens didn't mind it at all, they found it adoreable, others were only slightly annoyed, but some would have none of it. They held back from saying or doing certain things, as they were only children. One black hooded teen almost hit Scootaloo, but stopped himself. She hit him in his special area, making him groan.

Eventually, the three became too exhausted to go on. They went home. Which left Spike and Babs to some peace and quiet. The two sat peacefully on a park bench, they'd removed portions of their clothing so they'd survive in the heat.

Eventually they too returned home.

"How were they?" Asked the older siblings.

"They were little angels" replied Babs sarcastically. Spike collapsed on the ground. Rarity set him down on Dippers bed. She kissed him goodnight.

Dipper and Mabel did most of the shopping for the other four, but they all equally carried stuff.

"I guess that you four have never done that by yourselves before?" Asked Dipper.

They nodded.

They set down their bags when they walked through the door. They noticed that the others had finished their tasks.

The group (except Twilight) relaxed in the building under the baking heat.

They did eventually get very worried about her, Dipper and Mabel went to go look for her so the others could rest, the twins were least tired.

Trixie slammed open the door to the Northwest household and stormed up to her room. The others just stared at her. They prepared to go out into town.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Pacifica.

The other four just shrugged.

Pacifica met up with her _friends _outside and they were introduced to the Equestrians. The 7 then made their way into the town.

The twins decided to go and search for Twilight in the woods.

It was currently 3:00pm in the town of Gravity Falls.


	24. Chapter 24

"TWILIGHT!" Called Dipper.

"Dipper we've been searching for hours and found nothing." Said Mabel.

"It's been fifty miniutes and you've done nothing." He said, looking at her.

"My feet still hurt." She mumbled.

"Look, let's just find her all right." He said.

"What if she's not here, she could be back at the shack or maybe we missed her at the town?" Asked his sister.

"We have to at least try, Mabel." Replied Dipper.

The two kept walking, with Dipper calling her name. Mabel just hung back staring at the floor.

"TWILIGHT!" Dipper called again.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Asked Mabel.

Dipper ignored her and kept walking.

"What if we split up?" Asked Mabel.

Dipper stopped and faced his sister.

"We would get things done faster." Said Mabel.

"No. What if something attacked you?" Asked Dipper concerningly.

"I can take care of myself Dipper." Said Mabel.

"But what about that...thing." He said, the last word was whispered.

"The seedeater? Dipper, if it was out here, we'd be dead already."

Dipper pondered the thought.

"You sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but if something happens you scream as loud as possible."

"Same with you." She said sarcastically.

The two parted ways.

Both kept calling out Twilight's name.

Shining and Cadance were about a mile away from the twins (the forest is that big). The two had discovered that magic was still available. Both teens had removed their heavy clothing and tied it around their waists.

"How are you doing?" Asked Shining, breaking the silence. He'd asked that question over a dozen times and Cadance always gave the same answer.

"Fine." She replied casually.

The two kept walking blindly around the woodland. They had no idea where they were going, but they hoped to find shelter soon. They didn't how they'd last a night here, or survive one.

"Are you scared."

"Yes Shining I am." Cadance replied.

"What?" He asked.

Cadance looked at him.

"Princess."

Shining's mouth didn't move when the words were spoke.

"Do you hear that?" Asked Cadance.

"No. Hear what?" He replied.

Cadance didn't answer.

"Never mind, I'm probably just hearing things." She said.

"Ooooookay. Good to know my wife's going insane." He said, smirking.

She gently punched him on the shoulder.

"Shut up." She said calmly.

Shining just smiled and the two kept walking.

"You're going to die here."

She stopped.

"You okay?" Shining asked.

She nodded and smiled. Shining gave her a suspicious look.

"Don't act like I don't exist,princess".

Cadance kept walking.

"I'm going to kill you."

She kept walking.

"I'm going to do it while he watches, and screams your name."

A single tear dropped from her eyes.

"Then I'll kill him."

She slowed her pace so she was behind Shining, he wouldn't see her silently crying.

"Just like I killed his sister."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed into the air.

Shining turned to her and saw her crying. He went to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Take your last look Cadance."

She went down onto her knees.

"Cadance?" Asked Shining. He dropped to her level.

She looked into his eyes, then tightly hugged him and cried into his shoulder. He comforted her, stroked her hair, reassured her etc.

She looked up and stopped crying. Her eyes went wide with fear.

The seedeater looked down at her.

"_Hello, Princess_." It said in its deep shrill voice.

Celestia had lost all of the feeling in her legs. She lay slumped against a tree, exhausted and uncontrollably sweating. She had no idea what was causing her body to act like this. No amount of magic was helping her.

She searched her surroundings, but never saw anything.

Some time passed when she felt a pain over her body. All her organs were being attacked. It was an un-bareable sensation. She screamed out in pain.

She felt someone grab her hand. She turned to face them.

"Good afternoon, princess." Said Chrysalis. She was crouched so she'd be face to face. She showed Celestia the back of her hand. There was a small green hole that turned her veins the same colour.

"It's changeling venom. Acts as a paralysing toxin to prevent the preys escape, then begins to actually eat at the animals organs changing the blood into poison. Then it kills them and green liquid seeps from your pores." She said with a sympathetic smile.

She pulled a fake miserable face and tutted.

"I could kill you right now, it'd be so easy. But where's the fun in that." She stood up and walked away. "Oh, and when you see Twilight in the afterlife. Tell her Chrysi said hi." And with that she disappeared in a flash of green fire.

Celestia mumbled to herself. She couldn't talk properly as her lips and the inside of her mouth had swolen up, even her uvula. Breathing became much harder.

_She can't be dead_. Celestia thought. _She wouldn't kill her_. She mentally reassured herself. _And she won't kill me_.

Celestia focused her magical energies on healing her right hand and to clean out the infection, now that she knew what it was. Changeling venom could be repelled by a specific potion, but there was a spell that would stop the infection. It worked with all venoms.

The healing was a painful sensation as liquids was being forcefully pumped out of her body. The small hole (which was actually a bite mark) spewed a bright green liquid out of her. At least a pint became splayed over her hand. She healed the hole so that it sealed up.

She tried to move, but she still had no feeling in her legs, or her arms now. She tried to call for help, but her mouth was still swolen. And, to top it off, her body was still in a great deal of pain and still sweated.

"I had a feeling you'd do that." Said a voice.

She turned and saw Chrysalis, again. She was standing over her. Celestia's breathing quickened.

Chrysalis picked her up by the collar. Celestia screamed (mentally) at her body to move, but to no avail. Chrysalis noticed this and she noticed her fear.

"Are you scared?" She asked, surprised.

Celestia couldn't even move her head to answer.

Chrysalis smiled and threw her. She hit the ground, hard. She couldn't even gasp out for air as she became winded.

Chrysalis stood over her. She rammed her foot onto her face, the flat shoes she wore didn't help. Celestia's nose broke upon impact. Blood poured out. She couldn't even react in any way.

"That must've hurt?" Asked Chrysalis. It did.

Celestia just looked at her with desperate eyes, the kind you give someone when you don't want to die.

Chrysalis's hand was engulfed in green flame and her eyes glew a similar colour. She crouched down and place the flame on the girl's face, seriously burning it. As before, Celestia couldn't even react. She just closed her eyes.

When Chrysalis was done, her left cheek was scorched. Blood made contact with the grass bellow.

The swelling inside her mouth had fully cleared and certain feelings came back. Celestia shot at her torturer sending her backwards and onto her back. She stood up.

"That was clever." Said Chrysalis, standing up. "As I beat you, as in _beat you_, you healed yourself. Clever."

Celestia shot at her again, sending her back further.

She repeatedly did this until she became exhausted. Chrysalis was beaten and bruised all over her body. Green blood petruded from multiple small cuts.

"Go on Celestia." She said, spitting out blood. "Kill me. Like I killed your precious Twilight." She smiled.

Her eyes glew yellow as Celestia screamed and fired a large beam of energy. It sent Chrysalis through trees and very, very far away.

Mabel was walking around in the woods, calling Twilight's name, when a beam of golden light blasted past her. She yelped and jumped backwards. A woman in ragged clothing lay out in front of her, she was bleeding, but it was green.

Chrysalis turned to face her, then smiled sinisterly.

"Hey there little girl." She said, standing to her full height. It took a few times as she was in a lot of pain. "How'd you like to help me?" She asked. Her smile didn't change.

"Uh...um I-." She began.

"Yes, that's great." She finished.

Mabel backed up slowly in fear.

"Where are you going?" She asked creepily.

Mabel turned and ran. She screamed out and called Dipper's name, as he'd instructed.

She made it about a meter before someone grabbed the back of her sweater. She screamed out.

"DIPPER! DIPP-" her mouth was covered by a hand. She squirmed around violently as she was forcefully turned around to face her captor. Chrysalis's smile never changed.

"It's okay." She said.

Mabel began to cry. She was surrounded by a circle of green fire then encased in a green dome. She pounded against it.

"LET ME OUT!" She begged.

Chrysalis just stared.

"Just be happy I didn't kill you." She said menacingly.

Mabel began to sink into the green floor bellow as it transported her to the hive. She screamed all the way.

When she was gone, Chrysalis took her form and admired it for a few miniutes.

"Oh, this'll be fun." She said.


	25. Chapter 25

"They're called crutches." Said Pinkie, handing two of them to Sunset. "They'll help you walk.

"Thanks." She replied, taking the items.

"How come I don't get any." Asked Applejack.

"Because you can still walk." Said Sunset, looking at her.

"I guess." She said.

Sunset tried the crutches. They worked well.

"Why aren't these things in Equestria?" Sunset asked.

"Because there we have four legs." Answered Rainbow.

"Still, they'd be useful." Said Pinkie.

Sunset used her new tools to travel with ease around the house while Pinkie, Applejack and Rainbow stayed in the kitchen, that was littered with shopping bags filled with food and supplies for all of them. The Equestrians didn't know what most of that stuff was, but thanks to Sunset's experience in the human world they were quickly filled in to avoid discovery. Even after everything that had happened, they still refused to tell the twins the full truth.

"I still don't see how you trust her." Said Rainbow.

"Oh, grow up, Dash. I don't see why ya'll still hate her." Said Applejack.

Rainbow just stared at her intently, she'd already answered that question about a hundred times and she saw no point in answering it again. Rainbow would never trust her, but despite her best efforts, she couldn't convince the others to think the same.

"That's what I thought." Said Applejack.

Rainbow left the room, furious.

Applejack and Pinkie shared glances.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Pinkie concerningly.

"She's Rainbow Dash, that's what's wrong." Applejack replied.

Discord woke up alarmingly. He was still with Fluttershy on the living room chair. He didn't know what had woken him up, but something had.

"You fell asleep." Said a angry voice.

Discord turned and saw Luna sitting on the step that led to the staircase. Her hair was a ragged mess, as was her dress, which was also splattered with blood. There were multiple cuts all over her skin.

"You said, you'd find us. Twilight asked you to, but snuggling up with your mare friend seemed more important." She was furious with him.

Discord slid off the chair and approached.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I. Don't. Know." She said slowly between clenched teeth. "That _thing _does this to me. I'm his punching bag. He kept me alive just so he could torture me."

"I'm sorry Luna-" he began.

"SORRY! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?... Do you know have any idea what it's like." She had tears falling from her eyes.

Discord put a hand on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her.

"I'll find you." He said determinedly.

Luna's eyes changed to a teal colour. Discord stepped back in fear.

"_Hurry_." Her voice had changed. "_Or I'm coming back out_." She said, smiling.

Discord woke up alarmingly. He was still with Fluttershy on the living room chair. This time, he did know what woke him up.

He carefully slid of the chair, being careful not to wake her up. He made his way around the building, avoiding the kitchen, towards the back door.

He, silently, stepped out into the wilderness. He resumed his draconques form and began searching.

Cadance screamed and fired at the thing. The pale blue magic struck the creature in the face. The seedeater spat blood out of it's vertical mouth. It screeched at the two.

Shining stood up and also fired at it sending it back a few meters. He helped Cadane up. The two turned and ran, as they ran they removed their jackets from their waists and put them on, to not loose them and it acted as a awfully thin sheet of armour.

"What is that thing?" Asked a terrified Cadance, out of breath as the two stopped.

"_A seedeater_." Said a deep shrill voice from above. It's face had already healed.

The two started running again, but accidentally went different ways. Cadance realised it first.

"SHINING!" She called, realising she was now alone. She heard a tsking from above. The seedeater made it's way down the face of a tree, head first. Cadance backed up as it touched the ground. It made a clicking noise.

She continuesly shot at it with magic, it dodged each time until it pinned her hands against the trunk of the tree. She squirmed and whined.

The seedeater hissed at her, spewing drops of acid spit over her face, slightly burning it in several areas.

Then a rock embedded itself in it's eye. The seedeater screamed and thrashed around the space violently as it tried to remove the stone.

"_WHO?_" It screamed. It turned and saw a 12 year old girl. It recognised her as Mabel Pines, but it knew who it really was underneath.

_Clever_. It thought.

Shining blasted at it from behing. The seedeater turned and ran, acting.

"Cadance." He said, embracing her.

"Are you two okay?" Asked the girl.

Cadance turned to her, went to her level and hugged her, which surprised her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Uh...you're welcome, I guess." She said. She didn't return the hug.

"Who are you?" Asked Shining.

"Mabel, I'm looking for my brother."

"Oh, ok. What's his name?" Asked Shining.

"Dipper." She said.

"DIPPER!" He called.

"Yeah." Replied a far away voice.

"WE FOUND YOUR SISTER!" He called.

Small footsteps were heard as a small boy emerged from the bushes.

"Mabel." He said. "Who are these two?" He whispered.

"I'm Cadance and this is Shining." Said Cadance.

_Great, more of them_. He thought.

"Well, I'm Dipper and I'm guessing you've met her." The two nodded. "Well, we have a shack you can stay in, but we have to find our friend first." He said. "It's over there, just keep going that way and you'll make it." He said, pointing.

"Thank you." Said Cadance. The two walked off.

When they were far enough, the seedeater reamerged, Chrysalis resumed her natural form, and before Dipper could even think, Chrysalis clamped his mouth shut and shoved him to the ground. He did the same thing to him (send him to the hive).

Two changelings followed. One took the form of Dipper whereas one took the form of Twilight.

"_Why didn't we think of this earlier?_" Asked the seedeater. Chrysalis just shrugged and turned back to Mabel.

"Make it look convincing?" Asked Twilight.

Mabel nodded. The seedeater procedidly beat her to a pulp. When he was finished, Twilight was black, blue and bloody.

"_If you mess up, and you're found out._"

"Kill all of them." Finished Mabel.

The others smiled.

"_My eye hurts._" Said the seedeater jokingly. Motioning towards his eye.

The others laughed

What they didn't know, was that Discord saw the whole thing, slack jawed.


	26. Chapter 26

A harsh and slow breathing filled the space accompanied by dripping. The sounds woke Mabel up. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on her side in a cave, she wasn't alone.

A woman was staring at her with wide open eyes. She looked like she'd been through hell, her body was covered in cuts, burns, bruises, slits, gashes and was a deadly pale colour. Her dark blue dress was ragged, as was her hair of a similar colour, but she wasn't causing the breathing.

Mabel looked across the room and found Twilight in the corner of the room, she was in a similar condition.

"Twilight." Said Mabel eagerly. She stood up and rushed over to her, but was forced back to the ground by a powerful force.

She looked around frantically and found a black insect creature staring down at her with blue eyes. It hissed at her then threw her back into her place. She hit the rocky surface hard and gasped out for hair.

"_Know your place_." It hissed at her before leaving. A black crystal cell gate appeared at the rooms exit.

_I'm in a prison._ She thought.

"Yes, you are." Said the woman.

Mabel turned to face her.

"What?" Asked Mabel.

The woman tapped her forehead.

"Telepathy." She said.

"Who are you?" Mabel asked.

"Luna. I'm one of them." She said, pointing at Twilight.

"One of them?" Asked Mabel.

"Oh, they haven't told you yet." Replied Luna. "It should probably stay that way."

"No, tell me." Said Mabel.

Luna shook her head.

There was a brief silence, except for the dripping.

"So you know her." Said Mabel, motioning towards Twilight.

Luna nodded. Mabel didn't bother asking how, she probably wouldn't get any answers.

"What happened?" Asked Mabel.

"I did." Said a new voice.

Mabel looked around the room, and stopped.

In the very, very far corner sat a golden triangle. He had the black crystal substance, that the gate was made of, all over his body.

"Bill." Gasped Mabel.

"Hello, shooting star." He said. He sounded like he was in pain (if that was even possible).

"What are you doing here?" Asked Mabel angrily.

"Same thing you are." He replied calmly.

"How can someone do that to you?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"So you two have met." Said Luna.

"Yeah, we've "met". Last time I saw him he possessed my brother's body." She said, still angry.

"Don't be angry at me." He said.

Mabel laughed at the statement. The sound woke Twilight up.

"Are you serious right now, how can you expect me not to be angry at you? Do you have any idea what you've done."

"Do you have any idea what they've done." He said, motioning to the gate. "In a few miniutes, you'll end up like these two, beaten, then your brother. It's nothing compared to what I've done."

Mabel was silent, except for the dripping.

"Good afternoon, Twilight." Said Luna.

Mabel turned her attention to her.

"Twilight." She said.

"Hi, Mabel." She said, miserably. Her eyes never broke the floor. "She shove you in here too."

Mabel nodded.

"The woman with green hair." She said.

Twilight nodded.

"Who is she?" Asked Mabel.

"Chrysalis." Replied Twilight.

"_Who_ is she?" She asked again more assertively.

Twilight ignored the question.

"Twilight." Said Mabel. "I have a right to know."

"We're not from your world." She said. She looked up at her.

"It's called Equestria." Said Bill. "Humans don't exist there, it's a world inhabited by animals, these two are actually alicorns and Chrysalis is possession of a portal that connects our world to theirs which is in this cave system."

"How'd you know that?" Asked Mabel.

"Because I gave it to her. She keeps throwing Equestrians in here as a form of punishment." He answered.

Mabel was shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Mabel, turning to Twilight.

She didn't answer. Mabel decided to ignore her. She slightly understood things now. Slightly.

There was a long silence, except for the dripping.

Eventually, the gate started to disintegrate. A single changeling entered the room. It looked directly at Mabel. It approached her and grabbed her by the collar of her sweater with it's mouth. She hit it in the eye as it tried to drag her away. It returned the gesture by slashing her with claws, being a lizard/insect like creature. Marks embedded themselves across her face causing her to yelp. The others stared at the floor.

"Twilight, help." She begged.

Mabel then, finally, noticed that the magics had black crystal bonds that spread across both their hands and down to their elbows, like a large pair of handcuffs. She guessed that it suspended the use of magic.

The changeling forced Mabel out the room and led her throughout the cave system. It was huge with multiple twists and turns. They eventually arrived in probably the largest room of the system. There were green cocoons littered over the room, but these didn't worry her.

What worried her was what awaited her in the centre.

"_Hello, Mabel_." Said the seedeater in it's deep and shrill voice.

"I swear, that dripping's going to drive me insane." Said Bill.

"Because you're not insane already." Said Twilight sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for what I did." He said.

"You possessed my body and had me get the shit beaten out of me. You're apology means nothing." She said angrily.

"He's trying, Twilight." Said Luna.

"You don't know what he's done." She said.

"I know very well what he's done." She said.

Bill's eye widened.

"What, you think your mind's safe from me?" She asked smiling.

Bill was speechless.

"Well I'm not staying in her any longer, with you two." He said.

Luna smiled.

"We need to get out of here." Said Bill.

"If only my sister was here." Said Luna.

"What, the one with the big plot who eats all the cake?" Asked Bill amusingly.

Luna smiled again.

"Why are we turning this into a fun time?" Asked Twilight. "Mabel's about to get beaten up." She said, coming to realisation. "Oh my, she's going to get beaten up." She said, coming to more realisation.

"We'll see." Said Bill.

The other two stared at him.

"What? We don't know what's going to happen. They could try to turn her insane for all we know." He said.

Upon hearing the word insane, Luna lit up.

"Luna?" Asked Twilight.

"Don't say that word around me, please." She requested.

Those were the words Bill had been waiting to hear. If he had a mouth, he'd be smiling.

"Bill?" Asked Twilight.

"Finally." He whispered. Luna was cracking like an egg.

"_Bill?_" Asked Twilight.

The crystals dispersed from his body as he freed himself and put them around Twilight's mouth, shutting her up. She panicked.

"Why shouldn't I say that word, Luna?" He asked, turning back to his old self.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work." She said.

"You knew the whole time didn't you?" He asked.

She nodded.

"You won't break me Bill. You won't release her. There's not a _single _thing you can do to me, even with all the stress I'm going through." She said triumphantly. "The seedeater wasn't enough, I doubt you'll be any different."

"Who said I'd do anything to you?" He said, he approached Twilight. He released her bonds then grabbed her right pinkie figure and snapped it like a twig. Twilight screamed into her gag as tears fell from her face. Even without the bonds, magic was still useless as enchantments had been placed in the room.

"NO!" Screamed Luna.

"Let her out, Luna." He said.

Twilight shook her head at her begging her not to.

Bill broke the next didgit along her hand. She screamed more. Luna started crying.

"DO IT!" He screamed at her, turning red. He grabbed Twilight's neck and began strangling her. "OR I'LL KILL HER RIGHT NOW!"

Luna clamped her eyes shut and put her head on her lap.

"N...no." She whimpered out.

Bill removed Twilights gag so her voice could be heard. It was just her chocking. She tried to release the stick figure arm, but nothing worked.

"LUNA!" He screamed at her again.

Luna opened her eyes, but they weren't hers anymore. They'd turned a teal colour. She smiled at the two as Bill let the girl go.

"Good girl." He said. If he had a mouth he'd be smiling.

Discord (human) burst through the Mystery Shack door, much to everyones shock and surprise.

"Where have you been?" Asked Fluttershy. "I've been looking everywhere." She seemed angry.

"I'm sorry, but I need to tell you something really import-" he began.

"That can wait. Where did you go?" She asked demandingly.

"I...I went into the woods."

"Why?" She asked. She crossed her arms.

"I was looking for someone." He said.

"Who?"

"Luna." He said.

Fluttershy's eyes widened.

"Luna? She's here?"

"Yes, but that's not what I need to tell you."

"Well, what's more important than her?"

"It's-" he began before a voice from outside interupted him.

"WE FOUND HER!" Called Dipper from outside.

_Oh no_. He thought.

The mane 5 rushed out to greet Twilight. Discord tried to stop them, but he wasn't quick enough. He tried to go outside, but someone called him back in.

"Discord." Called Sunset from the other side of the building.

He rushed to her.

"What? Make it quick because I-"

He was knocked unconscious from behind. His body hit the floor. Mabel stood behind him with a frying pan.

"Send him." Said Sunset. "Quickly."

She opened the door to let a changeling in that quickly resumed his form.

Mabel encased Discord in the green dome that she'd done with the others and sent him to the hive.

"Act loving to her." Said Mabel to the new discord. "But don't go too far." Mabel waved her hand that made him glow. "That'll allow to use his magic. I did the same thing with Twilight's."

"Is it the same colour." Asked Sunset.

Mabel nodded.

Pinkie came rushing in.

"Twilight's been found. Why are you back here?"

"I was telling these two." Said Mabel.

"Oh, ok." She said smiling. She ran back out.

"Right, let's go to work." Said Sunset.


	27. Chapter 27

"Wow, she's a clingy girlfriend." Said Pacifica.

"I know." Said Trixie.

It was just the two of them that strolled down the town. Diamond and Silver had gone to the diner, Lightning had gone to explore around town, as had her minions and Gilda had gone off into the woods.

"I mean, it's not like I like him." Said Trixie, trying to hide the fact that she actually did.

"I can understand. I have tons of crushes on boys and they do with me, my life his hard." Said Pacifica.

"Really, I think being a magician is harder." Said Trixie.

Pacifica smiled.

"I should be frightened by you and your magic, but it's Gravity Falls. Just the other day I was attacked by golf balls." She said.

"I've experienced weirder. And done weirder."

"Like what?"

"How about, putting a giant dome over a town, just so my rival couldn't get back in."

Pacifica's eyes widened.

"You did that. Even I wouldn't go that far and I have loads of rivals."

"You have loads of everything." Said Trixie sarcastically.

"I guess."

"Hey, Northwest." Said Ralph, offering a high five, which she took.

"Who's your friend?" Asked Troy.

"What happened to your leg?" Asked Pacifica concerningly.

"Some girl kicked it." He replied.

"_Girl?_" Asked Trixie.

"Don't you start. My mom wouldn't stop laughing." He replied.

"Ah. Well this is Trixie, she's new." Replied Pacifica, answering the previous question.

"Trixie. Well at least that name sounds normal." Said Ralph.

"What?" Asked Trixie.

"Oh, the girl that kicked him had the weirdest name, and hair. She's new too."

"Compared to my hair?" She asked.

"A lot wirder." He answered.

"It's like there was a rainbow on her head." Said Troy.

Trixie's froze.

"Well then, see ya." Said Ralph as the two walke off.

"You alright?" Asked Pacifica.

"Y...yeah. I think I have to go...and do some...stuff." She said awkwardly.

"Oooookay." She replied slowly. "I'll see you at home then."

"Okay bye." She said as she run off, leaving Pacifica confused.

"There you are." Said one of her minions, the red head, running up to her.

"Come with us, we've got something to show you." Said the other.

"Princess." Whispered Gilda, gently poking Celestia's face. She groaned as her sleep was disturbed.

"Wake up." She whispered. She only groaned more. Gilda prodded her face again.

"WHA-" she began, sitting up. Then realisation hit her. She looked at her waker.

"Gilda." She said quickly. "How are you?"

"I'm not to be concerned about, your highness, have you seen your face?" She asked.

Celestia felt against her face, then touched her right cheek. She yelped out in pain. She gradually remembered what had happened before she fell unconscious. She started to cry.

"Celestia?" Asked Gilda concerningly. The princess hugged the child and cried into her shoulder.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She said, blushing. Celestia released her embrace.

"Sorry." She said, drying her face, but being careful not to hit her cheek which she began to heal with magic.

"Don't apologise." Said Gilda. "You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"Where's your father?" She asked. Gilda just shrugged.

"How are you here then?" She asked.

"Chrysalis threw me through a portal as a punishment for my father's actions." Gilda replied.

"Ok." She said. Celestia stood up, having regained all the feeling in her body.

"Shall we go." She said, looking down with a smile.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" Asked Fluttershy. The others showed similar concern, all of them.

"We found her lying in the middle of the woods, she'd been left for dead." Said Dipper.

"Well, who did it to you?" Asked Rainbow angrily.

"Who do you think?" She replied. The others had a strong feeling as to who or what she was referring to. The twins helped her inside and began tending to her injuries, especially Fluttershy who showed extra care.

Zecora decided to go out to try and find certain herbs and plants that could make specific potions. Dipper went with her, he bought his journal which the two used to find certain ingredients.

After returning, the two powdered up the plants, added water then put it in a vail. Which was violelently shaken. Upon digestion, a loud snapping noise was heard as her misplaced boned popped back into place. It was much more effective than magic.

After about half an hour, Twilight was fully healed and back to her old self. She was currently reading in the attic bedroom.

Fluttershy and Discord were in the gift shop, alone.

"So, you didn't find her?" She asked. Disocrd shook his head.

"Well, what was the other thing, that was more important." She asked.

"I...I can't put it into words. I'll just have to show you." He said.

"Um...okay." She said.

"Hey." Said Mabel, appearing out of nowhere. "If you two are going adventuring, then I'm coming with."

"That's fine with me." Said Disocrd.

"Yes." Said Mabel enthusiastically.

Fluttershy was silent.

The three ventured off into the woods to see what Discord had discovered.

Despite their age, certain citizens had become petrified of Diamond and Silver, especially young children. The two had had fun at the diner and enjoyed a healthy salad. There, they'd met the teens of Gravity Falls (Wendy, Thompson, Tambry, Lee, Nate and Robbie) and had become friends with them, except Robbie.

The two joyfully made their way around the town, searching for their next activity. They were too pre-occupied to notice a small girl, blindly texting on her phone, bump into them.

"HEY! Whatch were you're going." Said Diamond. The girl ignored her and contined to text on her phone.

Silver coughed in an attempt to get her attention. She was sill unresponsive. The two used the time to get a good look at her. Firstly, it wasn't really a phone she was holding. It was a pink game console like thing, the two had no clue what it was. The girl was also quite gothic, she wore a black jacket with a grey and black striped undershirt, black skirt, pink stockings and black shoes. She had dark makeup on her slightly pale face, had purple hair and had a skull necklace around her neck. She looked about the same age as them.

"Say sorry Gaz." Said and older boy who had appeared from behing her. Gaz just grunted.

"I'm sorry about her, she can be a bit menacing sometimes. And that thing is the centre of her life." He said pointing at the games console thing.

The boy wore a black jacket with a blue undershirt that bore a grey casual face, black jeans and shoes and glasses. He was about 12. His hair was jet black and looked like the top half of an F.

"It's fine." Said Diamond. "Just make sure it dosent happen again.

"Okay." Said the boy. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your names."

"I'm Diamond and this is Silver." She said.

"Ok. I'm Dib and this is my sister Gaz." They shook hands before walking off seperate ways, Dib had to crouch down in order to reach them.

"They seem nice." Said Silver. Diamond just stared at her. "Or not."

Lightning Dust was peacefully strolling through the town, admiring the sights of this world, when a hand dragged her into an alleyway.

She entered a small fit and began firing electricity around everywhere.

"CHILL!" Called Trixie, ducking to avoid a lightning bolt that soared over her head. Lightning calmed down slightly.

"What is your problem, I could've killed you." She said angrily.

"Sorry, but listen. I think Rainbow Dash is here." She said slowly.

"WHAT?!" She screamed.

"Calm down, ok, I know that you two have had some _history_." She said.

"We've more that _history_, she-" She began angrily.

"I know." Trixie interupted. "But if she's here, who else is here?" She asked. Lightning pondered the question in her mind.

"Twilight." She gasped.

"Exactly." She said.

"So, where ar they?" She asked eagerly. Twilight could be their ticket out of here.

Trixie shrugged.

"Oh, well, knowing that they're here is a start, right." Said Lightning. Trixie nodded in approval.

"Ok, do you want to try and look for them?" Asked Lightning.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Replied Trixie. "But if we find her-"

"When we find her."

"Okay, _when _we find her, try not to kill her."

"Okay." Lightning lied.

The two left the alleyway.

"Is that it?" Asked Shining.

"Probably." Replied Cadance.

The two had gotten lost in the woods, again, on their way to the Mystery Shack.

The two knocked on the door. Dipper answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, we found it." Said Cadance.

"Good, good. Well come in." He said, clearing the doorway.

The two entered the building.

"Cadance, darling." Said Rarity, slowly embracing.

"Oh, hey Rarity." She said, returning the embrace.

"Wait, if you're here, then is-" Shining began.

"She's upstairs." She finished.

Shining quickly rushed upstairs. He searched every room until he found the attic bedroom.

"Twily." He said.

Twilight looked up from her book and dropped it. She leaped up and hugged her brother, who crouched down to her level. Twilight looked past his shoulder and saw Dipper. He motioned slitting a throat with his thumb. Twilight looked towards the corner of the room where a thick leather book lay.

"Let me look at you." Said Shining. He released the embrace and looked at his sister, smiling. "You're so small." He said. Twilight smiled.

"Just like your brain." She said.

"What?" He said, before being forced to the floor as Dipper smashed the book over his head. He hit the ground, but before he could scream out in pain, Twilight put a hand over his mouth and turned him around so he lay on his back.

Being much bigger that her, he was able to gently force her off. He clutched his bloody head. He stood up and tried to force himself out the room, but Dipper tripped him up and bought the book back down on his head. Shining used his magic to force them both back, then to heal himself.

He made his way down the stairs.

"What happened to you?" Asked Cadance as he made his way into the kitchen. She was greeting the others.

"Twi...Twilight." He said. He was barely conscious. "And that...boy." He collapsed and leaned against the table. The others supported him.

Soos walked in. He had a gun. This caused the others to back away into the other room, where TwiDip was waiting.

"What is this?" Asked a petrified Pinkie. They just smiled. Cadance fired at Soos with magic, the sudden pain turned his eyes green and he hissed out in pain.

"They're Changelings." She said. "Don't hold back."

There were screams coming from upstairs. Sunset dragged the CMC's and Spike downstairs. While Zecora had the others.

"Let go." Screamed out Octavia.

They were forced into the middle of the room, except Scootaloo.

"You should've listened to her." Said Sunset, who held her. "She was right." She was smiling.

"Don't you touch her." Said Rainbow angrily.

"Or what. What are you going to do?" Sunset asked.

Rainbow Dash stared at her angrily. Then her eyes went deep white.

"Oh shi-." Began Soos.

A multicoloured explosion blew out from the building.

Trixie and Lightning saw it.

Celestia and Gilda saw it.

Fluttershy, Discord and Mabel heard it.

The seedeater heard it, it interupted him from bringing a fist down on a already beaten Mabel.

Twilight heard it, it only seemed to anger Luna further.

The whole town heard it and looked to the sky to find a rainbow like mushroom cloud emerge from the Mystery Shack.

The explosion left behind a large amount of green blood as the Changelings had died. Chrysalis felt it. Shining had cast his spell over the group, as had Sunset over Scootaloo.

Both sheilds were dropped.

Rainbow tackled the teen to the ground and procederly beat her. She fired her off magic. Rainbow fired back at her with some kind of rainbow coloured plasma.

"STOP IT!" Cried Scootaloo.

"What? Have you just forgotten what she just did?" Said Rainbow angrily.

"No." She replied.

"Then why are yo telling me to sto-" Rainbow began.

"Because she saved her." Interupted Applejack.

"She didn't save her, she saved herself." Said Rainbow.

"Where'd she go?" Asked Shinig. The group looked to where Sunset just lay. She wasn't their anymore.

"Great." Said Rainbow.

Mabel screamed out and dropped down

"Mabel, are you okay?" Asked Fluttershy.

"They're dead, someone killed them." She answered with tears falling from her face.

"What? Who's dead?" Asked Fluttershy, getting scared.

"Do it." Said Mabel to Discord.

"What? DO WHAT?"

Discord pinned her to the floor.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed.

"We've been compromised. No prisoners." Said Mabel, turning back to her original form, as did Discord with his. The sight caused Fluttershy to scream and squirm. Chrysalis set her hand alight with green fire and aimed down at the girls head, the light illuminated her face, but before she could kill the girl, a wolf rushed from the bushes and forced her to the ground. One also rushed the other changeling. Chrysalis screamed out in pain as it sank it's teeth into her arm. The other Changeling had his neck ripped out.

Fluttershy seized the opportunity, she stood up and ran.

Chrysalis forced the wolf of her, by blasting a hole through it's chest.

"Don't run, Fluttershy." She said. She stood up and teleported in front of her. She kicked her in the face. Wolves rushed to her head, but were blasted back. Chrysalis pinned the girl down with her foot, but before she could kill the girl, a beam of golden light hit her face, sending her off.

Chrysalis clutched her bloody face.

Gilda kicked her side repeatedly, while Celestia helped Fluttershy up and healed her injuries.

Gilda screamed out as Chrysalis threw her off, she slammed against a tree.

Celestia fired at her, hitting her stomach.

Chrysalis stood up, she was furious.

"Run." Said Celestia. Fluttershy didn't need to be told twice. "Both of you." Gilda got up and ran after her.

"I'm starting to hate you." Said Chrysalis through clenched teeth.

_Done it._ Spoke a telepathic voice to Chryalis. Her eyes widened.

"What?" Asked Celstia. Chrysalis just smiled at her.

"You'll see." She said, disappearing. Celestia went off to find the other two, confused.

"L...Luna?" Asked Twilight.

The crystal gate disintegrated. Chrysalis walked in, she looked towards Bill. She gave him "3".

"As promised." She said.

"Where are the others?"

"Work in progress." She replied. She stood aside to allow Mabel to be thrown into the wall, Twilight couldn't tell if she was alive.

"_How is she?_" Asked the seedeater. Bill moved towards Luna, she was motionless, except her eyes, that were locked on Twilight.

"Well, it's not Luna anymore." He said.

"Bring her." Said Chrysalis. Bill grabbed her arm, but he was fired out the room. A triangle hole marked itself into the wall. She fired at the hole, causing the whole wall to disappear. Before the others could react, Luna also fired at them.

"Ru...run." She said to Twilight.

"Lun-"

"I can't hold her Twilight." She summoned a shield were the gate should've been. She picked up Mabel and woke her up, she could barely stand. "You two need to leave." Twilight didn't bother arguing.

Twilight took Mabel's hand and supported her out the room. Twilight looked back at her and saw that Luna's hair had changed, it had grown and darkened and her skin had turned jet black. She threw herself out the room and ran around the cave system screaming.

Twilight helped Mabel throughout the system. Of course, she had no idea where to go.

Celstia collapsed to the ground and gasped out. Fluttershy and Gilda ran to her.

"What is it?" They asked in unison.

"My sister. She's gone." She said.

"You mean-" asked Fluttershy.

Celstia nodded.

"She..._she's _back." She said. Gilda and Fluttershy froze.

Bill approached Luna, a blue armour had come over her body.

"Welcome back." He said happily.

Nightmare Moon just stared at him.

"_It's good to be back._"


	28. Chapter 28

Dipper was alarmed by the screaming. He looked out the gaps in the black crystal cell door, but saw nothing. He was even more alarmed when the gate disintegrated. He cautiously left his cell and stepped out into the cave system.

Zecora did the same thing.

Discord did the same thing.

Sunset did the same thing.

Soos did the same thing. Soos's cell was right next to Dipper's.

"Dude." He whispered. Dipper turned to face him.

"Soos, what's going on?" He asked.

"I dunno, dude." He replied.

The cautiously navigated their way through the cave system.

"The cells are open." Said Chrysalis to the seedeater. It's right arm was still regenerating, after Luna's little incident, it had been blown off. "No prisoners." She said. The seedeater grinned and rushed off into the caves. It's sudden burst of speed made Chrysalis's hair pan over her face.

"Pfft." She said, spitting some out her mouth. "I hate it when he does that." She said to herself.

Zecora made her way through the system. She had an odd sense of direction, like she knew where she was going, but it didn't stop her being cautious. She occasionally had to hide from changelings that came her way.

Discord (human) made his way through the system, clutching the back of his head, which still hurt very badly. Like Zecora, he kind of knew where he was going. He was first to find the exit.

"Discord." Called Zecora from behind. The two made their way out the wide open cave mouth. Discord noticed how well hidden it was.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good, though I haven't eaten any food." She replied, clutching her stomach. Discord spawned a sandwich for her, which she quickly ate. "Thank you, have you eaten too?" She asked. He nodded.

Zecora was quickly hit with a ball of blue fire that threw her forwards. Discord turned to find a triangle. He resumed his natural form and went down to all fours.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave." Said Bill. He appeared behind him and grabbed his horns, he threw him towards the trees and he snaked around them, given his shape. He hit the ground hard.

Zecora hit him with a stick from behind, it did absolutely nothing. He turned to face her and started laughing. Discord blasted his back, which didn't do absolutely nothing. Part of his back had been scorched, but the rest of him turned red.

"Leave, Zecora." Said Discord. She was quick to run into the woods.

Bill waved his hand and forced the draconques to turn back into a human. Discord retuned the favour. Bill looked down at himself, he wore a red tuxedo, that was slightly unbottened, black jeans, shoes and had his top hat. What surprised him was that he was the same height as Disocrd. He removed his top hat and organised his shirt blonde hair.

"Dick move, Disocrd. Dick. Move." He said. His skin turned deep red and his whole body bore a white outline. He slowly floated into the air and fired at him. Discord cast a shield over himself as red balls of plasma made contact with it. Discor manipulated a tree that was behind him, the branches formed a hand which grabbed the dream demon. He quickly incinerated the tree. Bill removed his shield, by going inside it. He grabbed Disocrd by the neck. Discord sprouted his tail and impaled him in the abdomen. Bill's skin turned peachy and he lost his redness. He dropped to the floor.

"I win." He said triumphantly. He retuned to his draconques form and pursued Zecora. Bill lay, bleeding out on the floor. He was unable to turn back.

"This'll be fun." He said to himself.

Twilight's magic had allowed Mabel to walk by herself, but left her exhausted. The two cautiously made their way through the system, but unlike the others, they had no idea where to go.

"Twilight." Said Mabel. She turned to face her. "What just happened?"

"The one thing I hoped never would happen again." She said. "My friend, Luna, has a split personality. She's just been let out."

"Is that bad?" She asked.

"_Very._" Answered a voice from behind. The two froze when they heard it. The voice was deep and shrill. "_Much, much worse than me." _The seedeater poked his head between theirs. The two closed their eyes. They heard sniffing and they squeled when it started to feel their hair. The two held hands.

"_Oh, that's adoreable._" It said mockingly.

Twilight prepared her magic, she spun round and burned it's face with a magenta flame. The thing screeched as it's entire head was engulfed in a beautiful fire. It was quick to burn it's eyes out.

Twilight led Mabel throughout the complex.

Sunset turned a corner, when she was trampled on by two children, sending all three to the floor. She bolted upright, but was relieved to find two people she recognised. Or was it?

She backed up.

"Sunset." Said Twilight, getting up.

Sunset aimed at her with magic.

"GET BACK!" She screamed.

"Sunset?" Asked Mabel, standing up.

"Are you really _you_?" She asked.

Twilight froze, she looked past her and saw a figure, Mabel saw it too.

"Sunset-" began Twilight.

"ARE YOU?!" She screamed.

"YES! JUST TURN AROUND!" Screamed Mabel.

Sunset spun round. Her heart sank, everything sank. She backed up towards the other two.

"_Where are you going?_" Asked Nightmare Moon.

"Luna-"

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT?!" _She screamed. The three turned and ran, but the second they turned, she was right in front of them. Sunset shot at her, but it was quickly deflected. The three turned again, but this time, the seedeater stood at the end of the hallway, they noticed it only had one arm.

"Come here." Said Twilight. The two got close to her. She grabbed them and her eyes glew pink. The seedeater rushed to them, but they disappeared.

"_You let them get away._" It said to her. Nightmare Moon pulled her hand back. The seedeater felt it's neck.

"_Yes, I just took your voice and I can do a lot worse_." She retuned it. "_I didn't let them escape, they're still in the caves, so start looking."_

The seedeater turned and ran.

Dipper and Soos were alarmed when the three appeared in front of them. Mabel quickly hugged the life out of her brother. He was speechless.

"What th-" Soos started.

"We'll talk later, but right now we have to leave." Said Sunset.

The group ran around the system, Soos helped Sunset. Twilight was using magic to try and find an exit. And, eventually, they found it.

They rushed out and towards the woods.

Celestia was alarmed when Zecora ran past her.

"Zecora." Said Fluttershy happily, hugging her.

"Is it her?" Asked Gilda. Fluttershy quickly released her embrace and backed up quickly.

"I am not a changeling, griffin." She replied.

"It's her." Said Fluttershy. Zecora bowed upon seeing the princess.

"Stop it." She said.

Then Discord came running in.

"How you doin." He said, he was clearly out of breath. "Are you a marathon runner or something?" He asked Zecora. She shook her head.

After quick greetings, Fluttershy led them back to the Mystery Shack where the others were. The hole in the wall, and the whole building, had been repaired. The group walked inside, Zecora went upstairs, as did Discord, but Fluttershy went into the kitchen.

Cadance hugged her aunty the second she walked through the door.

Fluttershy was alarmed by how bloody and what a mess Rainbow Dash's face and hair was.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"What a great question, Fluttershy." Said Lightning Dust from the corner. Fluttershy didn't need an answer now, as her face was just as bad, and her hair.

"Oh." She said.

"And they refuse to let us heal them." Said Trixie.

"Oh." She said again.

"And you can't care for it either." Said Rainbow.

"Oh." She said for a third time.

Around 20mins later, the other group made their way to the door of the Mystery Shack, except Soos, who had gone back to his house to check on his grandma. They opened the door.

Everyone stared at them weirdly.

"What?" Asked Twilight.

Shining walked into the gift shop the second he heard her voice.

"Shining." She said. She went to hug him, but he stopped her.

"Are you you?" He asked. She spun around in a circle.

"Probably. Is Cadance here?"

"Yeah." He seemed sad.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's Violet." He said. Twilight's eyes widened. She dashed past her brother and frantically ran round the room. She eventually found Cadance and Celestia in Grunkle Stan's bedroom. Cadance was holding a small child. It was Vioelet, Twilight's niece. Her veins were a deep purple. In this world, she was only 4 years old. She wore a plain white shirt and black skirt with little purple shoes. Her purple hair was perfectly brushed.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Twikight. Celestia handed her a letter. She opened it and read the letter.

_Dear Twilight._

_I hope you enjoy the gift I left you, unfortunately she's been cursed with a high concentration of dark magic and it's going to __**slowly **__kill her. Of course, you can save her by doing a simple task. In the gift shop is a vending machine, type in the following code, use the elevator and go to floor 3, ignore the giant portal, the. Bring us the two journals you find to the opening of the hive at midnight tonight, tell no one. I'm always watching._

_[] [] []_

_[]_

_[] [] []_

_Love, Bill._

_P.S: Burn this note as soon as you get it._

Twilight looked up.

"What does it say?" Asked Celestia. Twilight burnt the letter and walked out.

Bill opened his eye.

"She just read it." He told the others.

"Good." Said Chrysalis. "She'll bring you your journals, I get to torture my enemies."

"_I get to kill her_." Said the seedeater.

"_And I get to roam freely." _Said Nightmare Moon.

They smiled at each other.

"We're not gonna evil laugh now are we?" Asked Bill.


	29. Chapter 29

"I worry about her." Said Celestia.

"Well, obviously. Look at her." Said Celestia.

"Not her. Twilight."

"Oh, why?" She asked.

"What was on that note?" She asked. Cadance just shrugged.

"Maybe it's private." She replied. Celestia nodded.

"Maybe." She looked down at Vioelt, most of her veins had turned black and her breathin was harsh. She couldn't tell if she was awake or not. Cadance showed similar concer, but her face was miserable. "She'll be fine, Cadance." Said Celstia reassuringly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so." She whimpered back.

The two sat in silence.

Gilda opened the door to the Northwest household. She paced around the building.

"Hey Gilda." Greeted Pacifica as she walked into her bedroom.

"Where's Diamoind and Silver?" She asked quickly.

"Oh, they went out. You just missed them." She said, sympathetically smiling, acting as innocently as possible. Gilda saw right through it.

"I'll go look for them." She said. She turned and ran out the room, but froze at the sight that waited for her. The seedeater stood by the exit, smiling.

"_Good afternoon._" It said. Gilda stared at it.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"_Still in the town. We don't like going public._"

Pacifica walked out her room.

"Get back inside." Said Gilda, demandingly. She just locked the door from the outside. Gilda turned to face her. Her sympathetic smile had gone and had been replaced by a death stare. "You're not Pacifica are you?" She said. She shook her head.

"_She felt nothing._" Said the seedeater.

"You killed her." She said, turning to face it.

"_Oh no, I did faaaaar worse._"

Gilda backed up to the other side of the house, she threw herself in Pacifca's parents bedroom and locked the door. She opened the window and crawled outside. The drop wasn't that high, but it still hurt. She bolted upright and ran, she could hear the door be blown of its hinges, until she reached the main gate in the driveway, there wasn't a single person in sight, but before she could press the button to open the thing, a wad of green goop hit her hand, attaching it to the metal structure. She tried to force if off, but it was useless. She turned and saw a changeling and the seedeater standing at the enterance. She tried even harder to get the stuff off her hand, but to no avail. The two creatures rushed her

The seedeater grabbed her other hand, forcing it upwards. He then forced his claws into her armpit, but she couldn't scream out in pain as more of the substance came across her mouth, but it didn't stop her from squirming. The seedeater grabbed her by the back of her hoodie and lifted her up. Like most gates, there were spikes on the top of it. He gently lifted her up until her chin rested on top of one. Then he dropped her.

The sun had started to set so Diamond and Silver decided to head back to their home, much to their disapproval. They'd had a lot of fun. They walked past a copier store when a voice called from behind.

"Girls." The two turned to find Gilda running up to them.

"What?" They asked in unison. They waited a miniute so the girl could catch their breath.

"Come with me, you've gotta see this." She said. The two eagerly followed her.

Twilight stared out the attic bedroom window, the sun finally set. She wasn't normally scared of the dark, but she didn't feel safe here and the darkness wasn't helping. She looked towards the digital clock.

6:17pm

She had less than six hours until she had to meet up with you know who. The thought of seeing him again chilled her. She knew he couldn't be trusted, but Vioelet would die if she did nothing, but she could die if she went. Her thoughts were interupted when the door opened.

She turned and saw Dipper standing in the doorway.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." He replied. "What are you doing up here?" He asked.

"Thinking." She said. She sat down on his bed. He sat next to her.

"About what?" He asked.

Twilight sighed. "Home" she lied.

"Don't worry, Twilight. I think this'll help." He said. He pulled his journal from his vest pocket. Twilight stared at it. "I found it in the caves. If anything will help you get home, this will." He gave it too her.

_Oh no_. She thought.

"You alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"How's this gonna help me home?" She asked.

"Mabel told me everything." He said.

"Oh...uh...can you leave, please." She requested.

"Uh...why?"

"Please." She said pulling a begging face.

"Uhhhhh, okay." He stood up and exited the room, closing the door behind him, very slowly.

Twilight breathed in and opened the journal and what she feared fell out. A small letter landed on the floor. Twilight closed her eyes and dropped the journal. She refused to look at it.

After about three miniutes she reached down and picked up the small parchment. She cautiously opened it and read the note.

_Dear..._

She stopped. Her eyes widened.

_Dear Dipper._

It wasn't for her, but she still read it, despite feeling horrible for invading his privacy (if it could be called privacy, given who it was from).

_Dear Dipper._

_I hope you've got the present I left you, I hope you'll keep it safe._

_I have some bad news for you Pine Tree, but you're little love interest of yours isn't excactly what you'd call a "good girl". You don't have to believe me, of course, but she's going to give you all up (and those precious journals) so she can go home and she plans to do so at midnight tonight._

_You've been warned._

_Love, Bill._

Twilight was speechless. She stared at the note and kept reading through it.

_Love interest. _

_Love interest. _

_LOVE INTEREST!_

"Does he...?" She asked herself. "No. That's stupid."

_Right._ She thought.

She burned the note and put "3" on his bed. She picked up the letter, but didn't burn it. She noticed a small slit at the base of it. Her heart sank as she realised that it had already been read, but it only made her more determined.

"Uh oh." Said Bill, opening his eye.

"What is it?" Asked Chrysalis.

"Twilight's read both notes." He turned to look at her.

There was a brief pause.

"_Buck." _Said Nightmare Moon.

"Are you two leaving?" Asked Dipper to Lightning and Trixie.

"With that thing out there." Answered Lightning. "No chance."

The three sat in the kitchen, Mabel was with Pinkie in the living room, Fluttershy had managed to pursuade Rainbow to let her care for her face, which was happening in the bathroom, Rarity and Sweetie were in the gift shop, as were the other CMC's and Spike, AppleJack was in the guest bedroom with Sunset, Shining had joined his wife and Celestia in Stan's bedroom and the others had found the DJ machine in the party room, Vinyl was fascinating over the machine. Pinkie was fascinated by the room, she hoped to be able to have a party, if it wasn't for current events then she would've already had one.

"Yeah, this seedeater sounds terrifying." Added Trixie.

The three sat in silence.

"You really must be more careful, Rainbow." Said Fluttershy concerningly.

"It's not my fault." She said. Fluttershy stared at her angrily. "Or, maybe it is." She said smiling awkwardly. Fluttershy continued to dab the wet cloth on her face. She'd done a pretty good job of patching her up and she'd do the same thing to Lightning, no matter how much she refused.

The two heard footsteps from above.

The whole house heard footsteps and assumed that it was Twilight.

Twilight had thrown "3" out the window and watched it land safely and silently on the ground bellow. She walked downstairs, taking account as to where everyone was. As she approached the gift shop, she rendered herself invisible and phased through the vending machine, no one noticed her. She made sure to use magic to make footsteps be heard around the house, so no one heard where she really was.

She, silently, made her way through the hidden chamber, illuminating it with a magenta light and ignoring everything she saw. She followed the instructions, to the dot. She used the elevator, which made a large amount of rusting noise, but the walls were soundproof. She collected "2" and "1", which lay out on the counter, ignoring the portal. She was too determined on getting this done.

She snuck back out the room, then outside, again, no one noticed her. She snuck round to the base of the attic window, avoiding all windows collected "3" then stacked all three into a pile. She walked off into the woods.

_That was too easy._ She thought.

But she was fully aware that someone was following her, and she had a strong idea who.


	30. Chapter 30

The group had gathered up in the gift shop, except Cadance, who was still tendering Violet.

"Dipper's just gone after her." Said Mabel, looking out the window to see her brother walk into the tree line until he was out of sight.

"Where's she going?" Asked Shining.

"How should we know, probably to go and give us up like Dipper said." Answered Lightning.

"You know she wouldn't give us up." Said Rainbow. "Right." The others didn't respond, they just stared at multiple items in the room, some even stared at the floor. There was an awkward silence. "Guys? She wouldn't give us up, _right_." She said again, but more assertively. They still didn't respond, in any way. "Pinkie?" She asked. Nothing. She soon joined them in the silence, rather disappointed.

Cadance still sat at the foot of the bed with Violet in her arms.

"Mummy." Whispered the fragile Violet. Her voice was harsh and dry, like sandpaper being rubbed against a chalkboard, but it wasn't because of de-hydration.

"Hey sweety. How are you feeling?" Asked Cadance, trying desperately to hold back tears from the sound of her daughter's voice.

"It hurts, mummy." She whined. Cadance gently stroked her hair.

"Well, it'll all go away soon. Your aunt Twilight has gone to get some medicine. Okay." She said. She tried not to think of what could happen if Twilight came back empty handed, or came back at all. Could she handle loosing them both.

"Are you okay, mummy?" She asked innocently. At least she was smiling now.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." She lied. There was a silence. Cadance felt so exposed up in this room, alone with a small child. Her child.

"I think someone's looking desperate." Said a voice from behind. Cadance turned and came fact to face, for the first time, with Bill Cipher. She froze.

"Wha...what...what are you?" She asked petrified. Violet felt the same way, she curled up into herself like a hedgehog.

"Good question." He said, materialising a cane to lean on. "I am a dream demon, princess. And it looks like you're in a bit of a "predicament"_._" Cadance looked down at her Vioelt, quivering in fear at a triangle.

"What do you want?" She asked, becoming slightly more brave.

"Oh, it's not what I want. What do you want?" He asked. Cadance looked down at Violet again. "I can help her. And all you have to do is...shake on it." He offered her a hand, that became engulfed in a blue flame. Cadance stared at the stick figure arm, then her daughter. She panned between the two.

"Violet." She whispered into her ear. Violet looked up at her. "I love you." She said. Violet smiled. Cadance, hesitantly, took Bill's hand. She was startled as her's too was engulfed in fire, but it didn't burn. Bill spawned a small vial containing a purple liquid. He handed it to them. "Drink up, Violet. This'll make you better." She said soothingly, like every caring mother would. Violet slowly drank it and her black veins disappeared, then she passed out. Cadance breathed out in relief.

"Now then." He said. He flicked his fingers and the two disappeared.

Cadance gasped out when she realised that she'd been sent to a cave. "HELLO!" She called. No answer.

"Oh, hello, Cadance." Said a familiar voice from behind. Cadance recognised it instantly. "Good, so you haven't forgotten me." She said. Cadance refused to turn around, so Chrysalis made her way round her, she clamped her eyes shut. "Nice sweater." She said sarcastically.

Then she hit her.

Twilight kept walking, she ignored the sounds of footsteps behind her. She might as well let Dipper think she didn't know. The weight of the three leather back books was starting to falter her. It was starting to get heavy and uncomfortable, and she was positive her skirt was about to fall down, but that was just her being paranoid.

However, every time she slowed down or stopped entirely, Dipper wouldn't. She realised that he must've been race walking or something as he was eager to catch up.

Eventually, she found her way to the cave mouth of the hive. She stopped, but Dipper wouldn't.

"Stop it Dipper." She said. He stopped. "Yeah I knew you were th-" she began, turning around, but it wasn't Dipper who'd been following her. She dropped the journals. Pacifica, of course, she didn't know her name, stood in front of her. Her eyes were black sockets that petruded a black fluid, her veins were black, her skin was grey and a similar liquid drooled out of her mouth.

"Hi." She said. Her voice was demonic and when she spoke the liquid spluttered everywhere. Twilight screamed. She backed up, but tripped on the journals. She used her elbows to put as much distance between herself and that _thing_. "Don't go." She said sadly as she walked towards her. "Stay. And _play_." She smiled. Her two minions appeared from either side of her.

Twilight stood up and her back came into contact with a person. She froze. The person held her hand from behind.

"Hello." She whimpered.

"_Yes, Twilight._" Said Nightmare Moon. "_You know, I would've expected that you, of all people, should see a trap being set up._" She put both hands on her shoulders. Twilight saw the seedeater crawl down a tree. Nightmare Moon pushed her towards it. She screamed as loud as possible.

Dipper was having similar problems as Diamond, Silver and Gilda had surrounded him. They had the same "condition" as Pacifica. They were quick to overpower him (beat him to a pulp).

Gilda picked up his broken body and carried him through the woods.

"MUMMY!" Violet called out when she realised she was alone in the bedroom.

"Is that Violet?" Asked Spike. Shining rushed upstairs, leaving the others. The younglings, except him, had gone to bed.

"Violet." He said as he walked into the room and crouched down to her level.

"Daddy." She said as she hugged him tightly. "Where's Mommy?" She asked. Shining looked around the room and realised that Cadance wasn't in there.

"Violet, sweety, come with me." He said. He stood up and went downstairs. Violet slowly followed him.

"What is it?" Asked Spike.

"Cadance is gone." He said.

"WHAT?!" They shouted in unison.

"Well...where'd she go?" Asked Rarity.

"I don't know, I just found Violet up there by herself." He answered. He was panicking. Violet walked up beside him.

"Hewwo." She said nervously.

"Violet, where's your mother?" Asked Celestia. She just shook her head. All of them were surprised by her recovery.

"Did she go and look for Twilight." Suggested Celstia.

"No, she wouldn't leave Violet by herself." Said Shining.

"But she's not by herself." Said Sunset. The others stared at her. "We're here. And if she did go and look for Twilight than she would've at least told us."

"What are you saying?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"What she's saying, is someone's taken her." Answered Discord.

"Who would take her?" Asked Shining.

"Bill, Chrysalis, Seddeater, anyone. The fact is Cadance is missing." Said Mabel.

"Right. Anyone who can use magic and powers are going to go look for her, the others stay here and keep an eye on Violet." They didn't bother arguing.

After brief preparation, Shining, Rarity, Rainbow, Lightning, Celestia, Discord, Vinyl ,Spike and Sunset, after saying goodbyes, left the building. Leaving the others to babysit.

Bill opened his eye. "You were right." He said to Chrysalis, he interupted her from her Cadance beating. She let go of her sweater collar so she hit the floor and lay on her back. She was in a similar situation that all the others had been in before her. Bloody and bruised. Chrysalis turned her full attention to Bill.

"What? They split up." She said, panting from her "workout". Bill nodded (as you would without a neck). "Good. Well, we know the plan." Bill disappeared from sight. Chrysalis turned back to Cadance. She was slowly crawling away from her, if the changelings weren't asleep in their pods then she'd have been torn to shreds. She approached her and put her foot on her back. She pressed down, hard. Cadance screamed out.

The seedeater came in shortly after. He saw the beaten Cadance on the floor, unconscious.

"Put her in a cell for me, will you." She requested. It nodded and picked her up. It held her like a new born baby as she was carried into a cell.

Nightmare Moon and the infected children came in next. They had Dipper and Twilight. She told them to do the same things.

The three were in the same cell with bounds and chains all over.

Chrysalis took comfort in knowing she had three new punching bags, but her lust for more couldn't be stopped. She walked through the mirror.

The night sky was illuminated by six more beams of colourful light.

The group saw it.

And government agents detected it.


	31. Chapter 31

"Sir." Called an employee, working at a set of monitors. Agent Powers looked at him from his cubicle.

"Let me guess" he said "more of them." He spoke mockingly. He turned away and smirked to himself.

"Yes." Said the employe.

"Really, because every time we go to investigate the location, there's nothing." Said Agent Triggers, joining in on the conversation.

"I knew you'd say that." Said the employe. "That's why I changed the monitor-" he began. He stopped mid sentence. He stared at the screen and removed his headset.

"What?" Asked Powers.

"They...they're moving." He replied.

"Aliens?" Asked Trigger, showing more concern. He stood up and made his way over to the screen as did Powers.

"I don't know." Replied the employe. He was panicking.

"No wonder we never found anything." Said Powers. "Trigger, let's go."

The two exited the complex and jumped into their vehicle. They sped off towards the town of Gravity Falls.

"Guns locked." Said Trigger "remember what last happened when we went there."

Powers did indeed remember their last experience in Gravity Falls, a kid had risen the dead. The two cocked their side arms (Powers struggled as he was driving) as the car approached it's destination.

"Did you see that?" Asked Fluttershy. She stood looking out Grunkle Stan's bedroom window. The others, who were still awake, stared out too.

"Yeah." Replied Mabel "More of you?" She asked.

"Probably." Replied Fluttershy.

"What should we do?" Asked AppleJack.

"Well, can we go and get them. They were close together." Suggested Pinkie.

"Bad idea." Said Octavia.

"I'm with her I fear." Agreed Zecora.

"Yeah, the others will go to the lights." Agreed Derpy.

"But they might need help." Said Fluttershy concerningly.

"No they won't." Said Derpy. The others stared at her.

"And why's that?" Asked Mabel.

"Because they'll help them." She said. She pointed down as a black vehicle entered the forest. The group stared in wonder (as they did with every car they saw).

"Oh no." Said Mabel. She ran out the room.

"Powers." Said Trigger. The vehicle bumped up and down as it drove deeper into the canopy.

"What?" He asked. He refused to look away from the road.

"There's _a lot_ more that six." He said concerningly.

The tracked they bought with them showed around 30 signatures of a similar property.

"Well, one's right ahead. So let's deal with it first." He said.

They stopped the car at a respectable distance from it. The two cautiously exited the vehicle.

"Stop." Said Triggers, sending his hand up. Powers stopped. "It's not moving." He whispered.

The two looked ahead to where the signature was, they edged closer to it. They stopped as a bang was heard from behind. The two turned to find a blue light shot down onto the car. A new signature pinged on the tracker. The light blinded them and the force it carried made gusts of wind shoot off. The light cleared after a few seconds.

"It's...it's in the car." Said Trigger, recovering.

Powers approached the vehicle.

Colgate regained consciousness to find herself in the back of something metallic. She was lying on something soft and rubbery. Her hair was the same, but she noticed her fur was gone and had been replace by peachy skin and she was wearing clothes. She wore a teal dress, undershirt and a blue unbottened jacket. She then realised that her hooves were gone, her front ones had been replaced with five digit things and her back ones wore blue shoes.

She was startled when a shadowy figure appeared at one of the windows.

Agent Powers opened his door. He aimed his gun through the opening. Trigger did the same.

Colgate saw that they were getting closer so she tried to stand up and escape, but she wasn't used to her body.

Powers and Trigger opened the back doors. They aimed their guns. The figure was closer to Powers so he grabbed and pulled it out.

Colgate screamed and squirmed as he held her.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed.

Powers was struggling with her, but refused to let go.

"TRIGGER!" He called.

Trigger came rushing round to the other side of the car. Colgate grabbed Powers's gun from his hand. This made him drop her.

"Easy kid." Said Trigger. He looked to Powers, he pointed to the tracker, then at her. Powers shrugged.

Colgate backed up until her back was at a tree.

"Kid." Said Powers. She looked up at him. She noticed how much younger she was than before. "Give it back, before you hurt somebody." He said calmly.

Colgate looked down at the device. It seemed like a perfect fit for a hand, but a bit big for hers. She wrapped her hand around the handle and put her index finger on the trigger. Trigger aimed his gun at her.

"LET GO!" He shouted at her.

Colgate threw the thing away the second he shouted. She was absolutely petrified. Powers picked up his gun and looked towards his partner with a concerning look.

"Put it down, Trigger." He said. Trigger looked at him. "It's a kid."

Trigger lowered his weapon. Colgate saw the opportunity and ran. She'd gotten used to her new body. Trigger tried to reach and grab her, but he wasn't quick enough. So he shot her.

Mabel was startled by the gunshot (being the only one who heard it) followed by screaming out in pain. She recognised it as a girl's voice, but didn't know who. She sped up towards the sound.

"YOU IDIOT!" Screamed Powers. He rushed to the girl leaving Powers to stand there blankly.

Fortunately, he'd only hit her in the leg so it wasn't lethal (instantly). Powers dropped to her level, spun her over onto her back and held her in his arms. She was crying.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. It's alright." He said to her reassuringly. He moved loose hair from her face, smiling sympathetically like a caring father.

Trigger dropped his gun and slumped up against the car. He took in what he'd just done. He'd shot a child.

"_I'd pick that up._" Said a deep shrill voice, interrupting his thoughts. He spun round and looked through the doorway. A furry creature awaited him. It dragged him into the car, closing both doors. Powers was too pre-occupied to hear it.

Mabel turned into the tree line to find the agent and a girl with toothpaste like hair near the back of a car. Powers looked up at her.

"Powers." She greeted.

"Mabel." He said.

"Where's Trigger?" She asked.

Powers turned to find his partner wasn't their. He gently placed the girl on the floor.

"Powers?" Asked Mabel.

"Get her out of here." He said demandingly. He stood up and prepared his gun. Mabel approached Colgate.

"Hey." She said, getting to her level. Colgate just nodded. "What's your name?" She asked.

"C...col...gate." She said. She was still in huge amounts of pain and crying silently.

"That's a nice name. So, Colgate, how'd you like to come with me?" She asked. Colgate nodded again.

Mabel supported her as she stood up.

"You from Equestria?" She whispered to her. Colgate's eyes widened.

"How'd you know-"

"I'll take that as a yes." She interupted. She helped Colgate hobble back to the Mystery Shack. They heard gunshots as Powers fired at the seedeater, screaming, then silence. They didn't turn back, but the sounds scared Collgate further. Mabel reassured her.

"_Mabel._" Spoke a voice from behind. The two didn't stop, but Colgate turned around. She screamed when she saw it. It was splattered in blood and held their heads in it's hands. She fell to the floor. Mabel tried to help her, still not turning around. The seedeater dreaded closer to the two.

"Get up." She said calmly, trying not to show fear.

Colgate struggled to stand. She felt the seedeater's breath on the back of her neck sending chills through her spine. She shivered.

The two began walking again. The seedeater was directly behind them, but did nothing.

"Keep walking." Whispered Mabel.

"_Yes, keep walkng._" It said.

The two eventually reached the door to the Mystery Shack and hurried inside. The seedeater just watched. Then it made it's clicking noise as the door closed.

Lyra screamed in joy and bounded around happily. Bon Bon sat up and saw her hyperactive friend squeming with joy, right in front of her face. Then she realised what she was. She and Lyra wore the same clothing as their EG forms, but their boots had been replaced with identical styled shoes. Carrot Top also sat up.

"Uh..." She said.

The wonder bolts also stood up, all three. They showed similar concern.

The seedeater grinned and walked away from the Mystery Shack.

_Happy Hunting._


	32. Chapter 32

Chrysalis walked into her chamber, very pleased with herself. She walked through the nest of green cocoons, being very to carefull to avoid and not to wake her babies, which were still asleep. Except one. She walked through one of the narrow passageways of the cave system that started from her chamber until she arrived at a much bigger one that was about 10x the size of her's. It was pitch black, as usual, so she used magic to cast a small light over her head. The green light illuminated a small portion of the area around her, allowing her to see herself.

She kept walking, hands out in front of her, until she came into contact with a scaled surface around a quarter of the way in. She felt the massive creature turn around to face her, it's big, bright green eyes stared directly at her. She could probably fit inside the eyelid if she chose to and use it as a sleeping bag as it was that big.

Her hair was blown back as the caves that were it's nostrils blew hot breath over her.

"Why are you still awake?" She asked.

_You know I like the night._ It replied in it's deep (and I mean _deep_) voice. It didn't have a voice box of any kind so it spoke using it's mind.

"But still, everything needs to sleep. Especially something as big as you." She said.

_Don't question me, mother._ It said. It was angry, as always. _When will you let me out of this dark hell hole you call home? _

"Soon. And I bet you'll kill everyone when I do, but it's just-" she began.

_SOON!_ It bellowed, the sound hurt her brain. It stood up on it's hind legs to reach it's full height. "_I'VE BEEN IN HERE FOR TOO LONG!" _It opened it's mouth and prepared to roar.

"Calm down, please." She begged. "Don't wake them." She clamped her head in her hands and let the green blood seep from her nose.

It stopped an looked down at her.

_Mother?_ It asked concerningly.

"I'm fine...Look, I'd love to let you out right now if I could, it's just-"

_It's what? _It asked.

"You're too big. You won't fit and you'll crush everything." She answered.

The thing snorted and returned to all fours. It lay on it's stomach and curled up like a dog.

_Soon._ It said.

"Soon." She said. "We just need to make everything bigger."

It grunted in approval. She could tell it had grown tired slightly.

She kissed it on the nose, a part of it, a small part of it.

"Good night." She said like a caring mother to a new born baby.

_Good night._ It said.

Chrysalis saw it's eyes slowly close. She turned and made her way towards the exit.

_The boy has woken up, if you're interested. _It said as she reached the exit.

"Good." She said, walking out and back through the narrow corridor.

_Sorry._ It said to her before she stepped out of it's telepathic range.

Just like it's prediction, Dipper had indeed woken up. He was lying on his side in what he guessed was a prison cell. He attempted to move, but his body hurt all over and he had black crystalline chains attached to his ankles and wrists that were connected to the wall.

Chrysalis looked through the cell window with a big grin on her face.

"You won't escape this time." She said, then she walked off.

Dipper used the time to survey his surroundings. The cave was the same size as an average prison cell, but with no furniture. There was a few rocks erecting from here to there (that acted as furniture), but nothing looked useful.

He noticed Twilight and Cadance were in there with him. Twilight was opposite the door while Cadance was opposite Dipper, they too had similar shackles. Twilight looked okay, condition wise, but Cadance looked like hell. Her sweater was gone leaving the clothes she wore splattered in blood, her exposed skin was littered with cuts, bruises and even burn marks of all sizes, and the skin under her clothes were of similar condition, but Dipper couldn't see that. She'd obviously been impaled on the right side of her waist, which was still bleeding (like the rest if her) and her hair was a ragged mess.

Dipper occaisonaly heard dripping, either Cadance's blood or water from the ceiling. He wondered if there was reserve on top, the cave was very deep.

He tried to move, but the pain was too much. He wondered what his own body looked like. He felt no bleeding, but it felt like every bone was broken.

_How hard did they hit me? _He asked himself.

"Guys." He whispered, trying to wake them up, but not to draw attention. His sister told him about her experience here. It hadn't been as bad as his. He was surprised about how well she recovered from the pain, of course it was still physically visible, but Fluttershy did her best as did the magics.

"Guys." He tried again, but a tad more louder.

No answer.

"Great." He said to himself.

He stared at Twilight for most of the time. Part of him blamed her for all of this, _part of him_, the rest still loved her. He knew she wouldn't give them all up just to go home, he knew she'd only done that for her niece. He'd have done the same thing if Mabel was involved. He also knew that she'd read the note Bill left in the journal (where ever that was) and hoped she'd understand. He just hoped she'd wake up so he got the chance to tell her in person about how he felt. He didn't care that she was a princess, or from another world in which she was much older, or even a pony, he loved her for who and what she was and nothing would ever change that.

"_Well that's cute._" Said a female voice. Dipper moved his eyes to see Nightmare Moon staring through the window. She was looking directly at him. "_But, do you think you have a chance with, well, any of them?_" She was smiling so devilishly.

"No." He said. Nightmare Moon was surprised by his confidence. "But I can still tell her, right." He didn't show a shed of weakness.

"_Oh, I'm going to __**enjoy **__breaking you._" She said, then she walked off.

Dipper looked back in the room to find the two still asleep. The atmosphere made him sleepyish. He closed his eyes and quickly dozed off.

Upon hearing his snoring, Twilight opened her eyes. She'd been faking. She looked at Dipper's body and felt sympathy for how bad it looked. She also felt other things, love was one of them.

Babs Seed had been woken up in the middle of the night by..._something_...

She sat up from her sleeping bag, that the magics had supplied her, as well as her nightgown, and surveyed the room. It was pitch black in Soos's break room, but she could at least make out herself and the silhouettes of the other children that slept in the room with her.

She breathed out in relief and went back to sleep, but she kept having a feeling that she was being watched.

She surveyed the darkness again, but with more focus.

Nothing.

She tried to get back to sleep, but still couldn't.

"Sweetie." She whispered to her. She was on her left, then Applebloom, Scootaloo was on her right and Violet lay on the only bed. No answer.

"Scootaloo." She whispered to her. Also no answer.

She decided to get up. She left the sleeping bag and felt her bare feet come into contact with the cold wooden floor, she shivered.

She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, the dark and desolate hallway. Not a single light was on.

"HELLO!" She called.

"BABS!" Called Applejack.

Babs ran to the sound of her voice, being careful not to trip on anything. She found her in the kitchen with her back to her.

"Applejack." She said relieved. She embraced her cousin from behind and rested her head against it.

She felt a wet sensation on her hands. She quickly released her embrace and found a black resin on the sides of her hands.

"Applej-" she began, but she stopped when a hand touched her left shoulder. She looked down to find a black furred paw resting on it.

Applejack turned around, causing Babs to scream out. Her eyes were empty black sockets that petruded the same resin, as did her mouth, her skin was grey and her veins looked like the blood had been replaced with ink. Even in the darkness, Babs made out every feature of what was her cousin.

"_None of y'all_..." She spat out the liquid when she spoke in a demonic voice "_are leaving this place._"

Babs was beyond petrified, she'd even soiled herself. She was forcefully spun round to come face to face with the seedeater. She screamed out in pain as it sank it's teeth into her little neck.

She screamed as she jolted awake in a cold sweat, alerting the others.

The group, outside, had ignored the lights that fired into the sky. They were more focused on finding the others.

Being led by Discord, the group trudged through the forest. Discord could only guess where they were and who'd taken them there.

"Stop." He ushered to the others, the complied.

"What is it?" Asked Shining.

They could hear footsteps coming from the right, sticks, leaves and other substances were being crushed under something's weight. Whatever it was, it didn't know they were there as it wasn't being quiet about it. Then the footsteps stopped. The group went dead silent, the only sound was Vinyl's breathing. Spike tried to shut her up, but nothing worked.

A jet of flame erupted from the trees. The group ducked, but still felt the full force of the heat. A few trees caught alight, but Celestia extinguished the flame before it could spread.

"MOVE!" She shouted. The group scattered off into different directions and hid at various places. Spike and Rarity were together behind the thick trunk of an oak tree. Celestia was further ahead doing the same thing, Discord had resumed his natural form and taken to the sky, Rainbow was on their right, Vinyl was on their left, Shining was with Sunset also hiding behind trees and Trixie and Lighnting were together, but behind a rock.

Balls of fire were fired at them, but none landed on target. The magics would occaisonaly fire back. It was like an old western shootout.

A scream was heard as Vinyl's hand was scorched. She began to heal it with magic.

The tree she hid behind was pelted with fire as the thing realised where she was.

"Move." Whispered Rarity to her, but she couldn't.

A whip of fire latched itself around the base of tree, and her stomach. She screamed even harder as it burnt into her. The thing pulled on the rope, attempting to dismember her.

Spike got up and grabbed it with scaled hands, he removed the rope from her. She stood up and hobbled over to a new piece of cover.

Then Spike was hit.

Fluttershy was tendering Colgate's leg when she, and the others, heard Babs Seed scream from the guest bedroom. Applejack reacted first.

She ran out Stan's bedroom and towards where the five were sleeping. She opened the door to find her cousin crying with the others, except Violet, comforting her. She dropped down to her and embraced her. Babs cried into her shoulder and clutched on to her tightly.

Applejack mouthed _what happened _to her sister.

_Nightmare._ She mouthed back.

Applejack nodded and continued hugging her cousin. The others eventually came in.

Soarian and Fleetfoot stood up after being blown back up by a strong force. Spitfire was still a raging being made of pure fire that was attacking the woodland and whatever was in it, laughing maniacly.

"CALM DOWN!" He shouted to her. She stopped and turned to face him. She didn't look happy.

She approached the two. Soarin saw a small boy lying on the floor with half his face burnt.

"Was that who I though it was?" Asked Rainbiw Dash. Rarity didn't answer her. She grabbed Spike and started healing his face.

Rainbow Dash peeked from her cover to see the fire creature moving away from them.

Discord fired at it as it turned it's back. It screeched out in pain.

"STOP!" Shouted Soarin as she was pelted with pulses of yellow magic.

Spitfire shot up at the draconques and hit him directly in the chest, he roared and fell to the floor with a thump. Spitfire turned to face his body. She raised a fist.

She became distracted by a rainbow streak crossing in front of her.

Rainbow appeared in front of her and spread out her arms. She left behind a trail of rainbow.

Spitfire recognised her.

The others also came out of their covers, she recognised all of them. Then she saw lightning. She screeched at her and rushed her. She moved, leaving a similar trail, but hers was lightning based.

"Stop." Said Soarin calmly. He and Fleetfoot joined the others. They wore similar clothing to their EG forms.

Spitfire looked him. Her yellow eyes never broke his.

"Calm down, please." He begged. She did.

The fire extinguished and her human form hit the floor, unconscious.

Rainbow Dash hugged him after a brief pause, he returned the embrace.

"Hey." Said Fleetfoot to the others, casually. "So, who's gonna carry her?" She motioned to the unconscious spitfire.


	33. Chapter 33

"Lyra, calm down." Demanded Carrot Top. Lyra was still bounding all over the place like a kid on a sugar rush.

"How can I?" She asked. "Look at me, do you know what I am?"

"We get it, Lyra, you're a human, congrats on living your dream. Now can we please focus on finding somewhere to stay. It's the middle of the night, in a dark forest, in a world we don't understand and you're the only one that knows magic. So, please, just stop. PLEASE!" Said Bon Bon. She was clearly stressed to some extent.

Lyra stopped acting so hyperactive and stared at her friend, as did Carrot Top.

"Sorry." She said, looking down.

"It's fine, Lyra." Said Carrot. "Just focus."

"Okay." She said. Her eyes glew a deep yellow as she used a magic sense to survey the area. After about three seconds, she suddenly looked up in fear.

"What?" Asked Bon Bon, noticing her friends sudden panic. She didn't get a response as Lyra turned and ran without warning.

"LYRA!" Called Carrot, pursuing her. Bon Bon looked up to what had scared at her so much. She screamed and ran after them when she saw it.

A thud was heard behind her as the seedeater landed on the floor.

She was further behind than the others so it had a higher chance of catching her first. She screamed and sped up as fast as this body would allow as she she heard it chasing her. Then she tripped on a root.

She skidded along the floor and scurried back up, but instead of running she hid behind the nearest tree she could find. She hyperventilated. She'd never run that fast or even been that scared before in her life. She clamped her hands over her mouth to muffle the sound. She prayed that it didn't see or hear her.

She slumped down the tree and curled up into a ball, she thought it'd reduce visibility. She closed her eyes and was relieved when she heard the thing scurry past her. The second she thought it was gone, she opened up and stood up. She was all alone now.

She started walking through the woods, it was a cold night and her thin clothing wasn't enough to keep her warm as she shivered every time the cold hit her. The sensation made her miss her warm fur coat.

"Guys." She whispered loudly. No answer. Tears welled up in her eyes. "G-guys." She whimpered. "Anypony." The only reply she got was the wind whispering. Tears fell down her face. She hugged herself and dropped to her knees in an attempt to conserve body heat. It wasn't cold enough to die, but it was still _very _cold.

She shivered again as the wind brushed over her.

She became much more alert when she heard a twig crunching behind her.

"_Are you okay?_" Asked a girls voice. The voice sounded...off, but Bon Bon still looked behind her feeling hopefull.

It was one of _them _(grey skin, black veins, the resin etc.) Bon Bon recognised it as Diamond Tiara and she was moving towards her. Her eyes were filled with fear as it got closer.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, then she put her hands over her mouth after realising what she'd done. She'd just screamed.

A clicking noise echoed from her left. She stood up and ran in the opposite direction, screaming (mostly for help).

Lyra and Carrot both stopped when they heard Bon's screams. Carrot looked behind her to realise that she wasn't there.

"Carrot?" Asked Lyra concerningly before slowly nearing the sound.

"I know." She replied. The two made their was too her, calling her name.

Bon Bon didn't escape this time as the seedeater grabbed the back of his shirt colour and yanked her back, slightly chocking her. Diamond had buggered off for some reason, leaving the two alone.

Bon Bon screamed as loud as possible before the seedeater put a hand to her mouth. The fur coming into contact with her mouth was un-satisfying. It used it's spare arm to restrain her's by worming around her chest. She squirmed with her legs as she tried to break free, but she was quickly pinned to the ground.

The seedeater opened it's mouth and breathed onto the back of the girls head, she whimpered. He found it more effective if the prey couldn't see what you were doing, it scared them more. It used both arms to restrain her body as she frantically wiggled around on the ground like a fish out of water.

As her mouth was free again, she screamed as much she could. She just hoped that someone would hear, that anyone would hear. She didn't know if something did so she began to beg. The seedeater only received pleasure by her helplessness, it smiled every time she said "please" or "don't". Then she started crying uncontrollably.

"_I haven't done anything, yet._" It said to her. It's voice only made it worse for her and it took pleasure in that as well.

Lyra and Carrot picked up the pace as they heard more screaming. With each passing second, they got more concerned, but, fortunately, they weren't the only ones that heard her.

The group were startled when Bon Bon screamed the first time and were evn more startled when they heard it again.

Soarin had picked up Spitfire in his arms, after Rainbow finally stopped making out with him for several miniutes. He held her in the one person lift method and didn't show any signs of straining. He made sure to support her head as best as he could.

"Should we help her?" He asked.

"We have to, that's who we are." Replied Celestia.

"Right, anyone's who hurt or unconscious should head home in case we get attacked again." Said Shining. He turned to Soarin. "How long can you carry her?" He asked.

"All day." He answered.

"Okay, take her, and the others, back home. We'll go." He said orderingly.

"Okay, and where's that?" He asked.

"I'll take you." Said Vinyl.

She led him, Spike and Disocrd back to the shack. Discord needed more support than the others, but he was fine with walking.

The others quickly made their way to the sounds of the screaming.

Cadance woke up to find herself in a cave like cell. The setting reminded her of her imprisonment in the caves in Canterlot, and she still had the same warden.

_Déjàvu. _She thought.

She noticed Dipper and Twilight in the room with her, they both had black crystal bonds around their wrists, and ankles. She had the same thing.

_Magic surpresents._ She thought.

She noticed that Twilight was awake and looking at her feet.

"Hey." She said. Twilight looked at her.

"Hey." She replied glumly. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Everything hurts." She replied.

"Can you move?" She asked. Cadance shook her head and motioned down towards her impaled hip, which was still bleeding.

"This won't be a problem, will it?" She asked.

"Cadance, you're immortal. I don't think getting impaled is something to worry about." She replied.

"Still hurts." She muttered. Twilight smiled at the statement.

Then Cadance felt it. There was something in the room, some sort of essence. It took her time to recognise what it was, but she did. It was love. She stared at Twilight, part of it was emanating from her. Twilight saw her staring at her.

"What?" She asked. Cadance donned a more suspicious and curious look. She looked at Dipper, part of it came from him, then her and would pan between the two. "What?" She asked again, but more concerningly.

"Twilight. Do you like this boy?" She asked. Twilight's face went deep red.

"I don't think this the appropr-" she began.

"_Twilight_, answer, the question_._" She interupted. Twilight began to sweat nervously. She pulled at the collar of her shirt to release heat and loosened her tie slightly. Cadance knew she was stalling. "_TWILIGHT!" _She said quickly and loudly, hoping to catch her off guard.

"Yes." She blurted out in fear before covering her mouth with her hands. She closed her eyes in disappointment.

"Knew it." Said Cadance, rather pleased with herself. She looked away from her and at the wall, smiling.

"Don't tell him, please." Twilight begged. Cadance didn't respond, she just kept staring and smiling at the wall. "Cadance?" Twilight asked. She stood up and made her way too her (the chains were just long enough to reach her. She kneeled down beside her and grabbed her arm with both hands. "Pwease." She said with puppy dog eyes. Cadance still refused to break eye contact with the wall. "Feh." Said Twilight, rather annoyed. She got up and slumped back down in her space.

There was a pause.

Twilight fake coughed, trying to get her attention, but she didn't even flinch.

"Oh for crying out loud, can you say something. Why'd you keep staring at that wall?" She asked.

"No reason." She said. "You know he likes you too right." She said, finally looking at her. Twilight slowly nodded. "Soooooooooo..." She said. Twilight looked at her, she was seriously grinning now. She motioned to him with her head, winking as she did.

"Shut up." Said Twilight.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it's too cute knowing that my sister-in-law has a crush." She said. She squeled happily and shook her hands around in joy. Twilight just stared at her in upmost confusion.

_She's doing a Pinkie._ She thought.

"So, you gonna tell him when he wakes up?" She asked. Now Twilight was the one that didn't respond. "Oh, ok...I guess I will."

"Don't you dare." She said to her angrily. Cadance tilted her head at her and gave her a "I don't give a f***" look. "I swear, Cadance, if you even hint about I'll...I'll...fffffffffffff..."

"You'll, what?" She asked.

"...ffffffffffffffffff..." She replied.

"Well?" She asked.

Twilight was running out of breath. "...ffffffffffffffah, forget it." She said. She looked away from her and began to start fake crying, but she wasn't fooling anybody. She stopped after nothing was said.

Twilight was filled with fear when she saw Dipper waking up.

Dipper opened his eyes to find that the others were awake.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head." Said Cadance. He looked at her. She was smiling, he smiled back.

Dipper saw Twilight was starting at the floor, she was refusing to look at him. He didn't say anything and Cadance knew why.

"So." She said. Dipper looked at her. "How you feeling?" She asked.

"Everything hurts." He replied. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm okay." She said.

Dipper looked towards Twilight.

"Hey." He said. She only waved at him, still staring at the floor. "Okay." He said. He looked down at the floor.

There was a deep rumbling which startled all three of them.

"What was that?" Asked Twilight, looking up.

The black crystalline door disintegrated as Chrysalis walked in. The three gave her aggressive looks.

"Good, you're all awake." She said happily. She moved towards Cadance who backed up as she got near, but Chrysalis still grabbed her. She released her chains, but not her bonds. She escorted her out the room. "Say goodbye, Cadance." Cadance looked back at her before the gate came back up, leaving the two by themselves.

Then the room shifted, it tilted to the right, causing the rock furniture and Twilight to rush to Dipper's wall. The two were panicking.

"What was that?" Asked Dipper.

Nightmare Moon stood above their cell. "_Drop it._" She said. Bill did so. He removed the earth that surrounded the room. It dropped into the ravine bellow.

Bill closed the hole it made.


	34. Chapter 34

Fluttershy was, still, tending to Colgate's leg when she heard the door open. She finished bandaging it, then stood up.

"Thank you." Said Colgate, still in pain. Fluttershy smiled at her.

She exited Grunkle Stan's bedroom and made her way downstairs.

Applejack decided to stay in the room that the young ones were in. They too heard the door open and Fluttershy's footsteps.

She stood up from cuddling with their family, much to there disapproval, and exited the room.

"Stay here." Said Applejack before disappearing from sight.

Mabel was in the attic bedroom with Waddles, she didn't hear the door open as she was too far away, but she heard the movement that was downstairs. She brushed it off as nothing.

She sat on her bed with Waddles peacefully sleeping on her lap. Pinkie sat on Dipper's, staring at the floor. Both were depressed, Mabel couldn't stop thinking about Dipper and Pinkie couldn't stop thinking about Twilight (mostly, there were other concerns as well).

"I just hope they're okay." Said Mabel, gently stroking Waddles's leathery skin.

Pinkie didn't even respond, she just nodded in approval.

"You okay?" Asked Mabel.

Pinkie shook her head.

"Is it Equestria?" She asked.

Pinkie nodded.

"Homesick?"

She shook her head.

"Miss someone?"

She nodded.

"Okay." Said Mabel.

Soarin was straining slightly as he carried Spitfire into the building, but trudged on.

"Where I can put her?" He asked tiredly.

Vinyl led him to the living room where he laid her on the chair in a comfortable position. Soarin relaxed as the weight lifted from him.

"All day." Said Fleetfoot sarcastically as she walked in. She stopped and stared at the TV. "What's that?" She asked, pointing at it.

"It's a TV." Said Spike, he was holding an ice pack to his face as he too walked in. The two just stared at him blankly. "Moving pictures on a screen." He said. They nodded, pretending to understand. Spike walked past them.

Fluttershy walked in on the others.

"Hey." She said. Then she saw Discord (human). "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" She screamed. She ran to him and started evaluating his burnt skin.

"She did." He replied, motioning to Spitfire.

Fluttershy quickly dragged him upstairs to procede with first aid.

Vinyl walked off to to look for Octavia, she was still in the party room with Derpy and Zecora.

Soarin and Fleetfoot sat down with Spitfire, staring at the TV.

The seedeater's face was blown open by a pulse of yellow energy, splattering the contents around the surrounding area, including the back of Bon Bon. It's body spassmed before landing directly on her. She screamed as she felt the massive weight crush her and as the interior of it's face came into contact with her.

Lyra threw the thing off her before dropping to her knees.

"Did it hurt you?" She ask d quickly and concerningly. Bon Bon looked up and sprung up to hug her friend.

"N...no." She whimpered.

Lyra returned the embrace, she felt sick as her hands came into contact with the splattered contents that were on her back, but the two continued to hug.

"I wanna go home." Bon Bon whispered to her.

"Me too." She replied at the same volume.

Carrot Top eventually caught up with them. "Girls." She said. Then she froze.

"G...girls." She muttered. The two turned to look at her. She slowly raised her arm and pointed to the seedeater. They looked at it just in time to see the last of it's regeneration, then it opened it's eyes.

The group moved to the side to allow three screaming children to run through.

"WOAH!" Shouted Shining. The three didn't even acknowledge them. They did recognise them as Lyra, Bon Bon and Carrot Top. They joined them in running when they saw that the seedeater was closing in.

Cadance was startled when she hear rock grinding against rock. She turned round to see their cell was gone, a big whole took it's place.

"Wha..." She said.

"Don't worry, they're not dead." Ushered Chrysalis reassuringly. "We just moved the cell."

Cadance looked at her.

"Wh...where?" She asked.

"A much more convenient position. Don't worry, you know we won't kill them, right." Answered Chrysalis.

Cadance nodded.

"Now come on." She said, pulling against her bonds.

Dipper woke up to a wet sensation on his back. He sat up and realised he'd been lying in a puddle of water. He turned to see Twilight on her side, half her face was submerged under it. Dipper quickly turned her face so she could breathe, this woke her up.

She looked at Dipper.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you touching me?" She asked.

"Half of your face was underwater-" he began.

"UNDERWATER!" She shouted.

Dipper jumped slightly, but then the realisation hit him. How was there water in here.

Then Dipper saw the gate, the window was pouring in water.

The two were flung as the chamber went upside down, as did the rock furniture.

Dipper grabbed the nearest rock he could find and rammed into the hole. The water stopped coming in.

"They're surviving it." Said Bill, opening his eye.

"Then crack the hull." Said Nightmare Moon.

Bill did so.

"Oh god, were underwater." Said Dipper. He was starting to panic.

"Calm down, Pine Tree." Said Twilight.

"Pine Tree?" He asked.

"What? Can't I call you Pine Tree." She answered.

"Wh...why?" He asked.

"What, I just decided to call you Pine Tree." She answered.

"Don't." He said.

There was a brief silence.

"So. We're underwater, inside a rock and we're both chained." Said Dipper. "Did I miss anything.

"Well, we're not chained." Said Twilight.

Dipper looked at himself and realised the chains and shackles were gone. Twilight didn't have her's, but still had shackles to suppress her magic.

"So, how do we get out?" He asked.

"Why are you asking me?" She asked.

"I wasn't, I was talking to myself." He replied.

"Okay." She said.

There was more silence.

They both jumped when they felt something ram itself against the side of the chamber.

Bill continuesly fired at the thing in an attempt to crack it. He could just destroy the entire structure, but that was too easy and they'd die too quickly.

Several cracks appeared on the interior of the chamber causing small streams of water to squirt in. They were on the ceiling, walls and even the floor.

They both started to panic.

They panicked even harder when there was a loud thud.

The chamber had just touched the bottom of the ravine.

The water was now up to their ankles when standing.

"Okay, don't panic, we can figure this out." Said Dipper.

"I'm not panicking." She said.

"I didn't say you were." He said.

"Well you can stop talking to yourself, I can't tell if you're talking to me." She said.

"OKAY!" He shouted. "I'LL FILL YOU IN NEXT TIME!"

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?!" She shouted back.

"BECAUSE I'M PANICKING!" He shouted. He breathed very slowly in an attempt to calm down.

The water was up to their shins.

"You good?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Sure?" She asked more assertively.

He nodded more. "This water's really cold." He said.

"Yeah, it is." She said.

He sat down and put his head on his knees, ignoring the cold. The water went up to his chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "Shouldn't we be looking for a way out.

"Look around you, Twilight, do you see a way out." He said. He looked at the floor. Twilight knew he was right, they were going to die in here. She sat next to him and sat in the same position. She yelled out.

"What?" He asked concerningly.

"Water's just gone up my skirt. Bucking hell that's cold." She replied. She began to breathe a lot heavier.

"I told you it's cold." He said. She gently punched him on the shoulder to shut him up.

The water went up to their chests.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"I dragged you and your sister into this." She answered. "I'm the reason you're in here right now."

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you, or any of you." He said. "What happens happens. I'm just glad I'm not alone in here."

"Thanks...Pine Tree." She said.

"Would very much wish it was someone else though." He spoke up. They both smiled.

The water was up to their shoulders.

There was a silence.

"You put the note in there deliberately, didn't you?" She asked.

Dipper didn't need to ask what she was talking about.

"I believed it at first." He said. "That you'd give us up, just so-"

"That's not what I'm talking about." She interupted.

Dipper sighed.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner." He said.

The water went up to their necks, so they stood up. It was at their waists when they stood at full height.

"Don't apologise, Dipper. I understand." She said.

The water went up to their stomachs.

"Twilight...I" He said.

"Don't." She said. "You don't need to say it in words, I already know."

"I...l...lo...love..." He was blushing like crazy.

"You." She finished for him.

Twilight smiled at him and he smiled at her. The water went up to their chests. He took her hand and the two blushed.

Bill shed a tear.

"_You alright_?" Asked Nightmare Moon.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"_What is it, Bill_?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He replied.

"_Don't lie to me. Has something happened, you know, down there_." She asked.

"N...no." He replied.

"_Bill_?" She asked.

"I'M FINE!" He shouted back at her.

She shot at him, he hit the wall.

"_Don't loose your temper with me." _She said. "Now." She'd calmed down. "Why. Are you. Crying?" She asked.

Bill didn't answer.

"_Oh no_." She said. "_Don't tell me you actually...care_?" She asked.

Bill looked at her. He turned and floated away from her.

"_HEY_!" She called, but he refused to move.

She appeared in front of him.

"_Answer the question, demon._" She said.

Bill just phased through her.

"_**CIPHER!**_" She screamed at him, but he refused to pay her the tiniest of attention.

"_Fine. I'll just go kill them._" She said. This got his attention.

He turned to face her.

"_So you do care._" She said, rather pleased with herself.

Bill turned red and rushed her. He pinned her to the ground, but she kept smiling.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!" He screamed at her.

"_Or what?_" She asked. "_You can't beat me, you know that._"

Bill calmed down and slowly released her.

"I'm sorry, you're right."

"_Good boy._" She said.

"I can't beat you." He said sadly.

"_That's right_." She said in agreement.

"But I can get you out." He said angrily.

"_Wha-_" she began, but was cut off when Bill penetrated her body. She screamed out in pain.


	35. Chapter 35

Sunset stopped running when her ankle gave way. She screamed out and began to hop on one leg before leaning against a tree. She felt an immense pain. She'd definitely broken it, again.

She went round the trunk of the tree and hobbled deeper into the woods.

She hid behind the thickest trunked tree she could find. She slumped down it and breathed calmly, but heavily.

She heard the seedeater dash past as it pursued the others, who didn't even realise she'd gone.

_Did they hear me? _She asked herself.

She tried to take off her boot, but the pain was too much. So she used magic to remove it safely. She then rolled down her blood stained sock to evaluate the sight enhanced the pain, it caused her to cry out, but not just in pain, but fear. She gagged in her mouth.

The bone that connected her ankle to the rest of her leg was completely severed from place. She knew this because the bone was sticking out of her skin. She couldn't look at the sight any longer. She closed her eyes and cried.

She was in pain, alone in the woods and scared out of her mind. There were creatures that would come and kill her if she stayed, but what scared her the most was the sensation she'd have to go through in a few miniutes. She'd have to pop back in place.

She rolled the sock back up, still refusing to look at her own foot, but she eventually opened her eyes to the sound of footsteps. She looked up to find a small girl staring down at her. It was Pacifica Northwest (of course, she didn't know that).

Her appearance frightened her even more. Her skin was grey, veins were black and a black mucus was seeping from her pores. Then there was her skull, it was like half of it wasn't her own as the left sides bones were different to the right's. Half her face looked the skull of the seedeater was trying to force it's way out.

"_Are you okay_?" She asked, her voice was deep and demonic and when she spoke she would splatter the substance everywhere, including Sunset.

Sunset yelped when the mucus came into contact with her face.

Pacifica squatted down so the two were face to face. She grabbed Sunset's ankle, who screamed when she touched it. It burnt and she saw her veins were going black like she was spreading an infection through her body. It went up to her stomach before Sunset blasted her away.

The seedeater stopped running. It clutched it's chest and felt blood run through it's fur and between it's fingertips. It screeched out in pain which made the others run faster.

It darted it's head to where the pain had come from. One of it's children was in danger. It rushed towards the source.

Pacifica screeched out in pain at the pain in the chest. The area around her went black as etches of black surrounded her. Sunset teleported away, making sure to grab her boot, before the darkness could touch her. The sudden rush of adrenaline gave her the confidence she needed to pop her ankle back in place. She grabbed and rammed it back in before she had a second thought. She screamed.

The seedeater approached Pacifica just in time to hear Sunset's screams. It looked towards her. She was a few meters away and was in a large sum of pain. He made a clicking noise.

Sunset heard the clicking and turned to face it. The seedeater stood by Pacifica, but instead of rushing her, it placed a hand over the still screaming Pacifica. It healed her in a matter of seconds.

Sunset used the brief time to put her boot back on and attempt to stand up, but when her injured foot touched the ground she screamed and collapsed onto her front.

"_Go_." Said the seedeater to it's child. She stood up and walked away as if nothing had happened.

The seedeater went to all fours and crawled towards it's prey. She tried to stand up, but by the time she stood on one leg the seedeater had pounced on her and pinned her to her back. She wailed and squirmed like a little girl.

The seedeater was furious with her.

"_You hurt her_." It said to her.

"I'm sorry." She whined back. "It won't happen agai-"

She was cut off as it sank claws into her neck. She thrashed around as a large amount of blood poured out. Blood began to fill up in her mouth which she spluttered out. The seedeater screeched as it ripped the left side of her neck out, exposing the fleshy goodness underneath. Her body spassmed for a brief second befor going lifeless. Her wide eyes still stared at him. He smiled. Her magic couldn't save her this time.

She was dead.

Bill found himself in darkness, except for a light in the center of the space. Luna lay on her side. He slowly floated towards her.

"Luna." He whispered to her. She stired around before looking at him. She screamed and backed away.

"It's okay." He said reassuringly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HER?!" She screamed at him.

"I'm her to-" he began

"HOW ARE YOU HERE?!" She interupted.

"I went insi-"

"Are you here to kill me?" She asked helplessly.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted, turning red. She did.

He breathed in to calm himself.

"I'm here to get you out." He said slowly.

"Why?" She asked.

"My deal's done." He answered.

"So, you're helping..._us_?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't believe it either." He said. "So." He offered her a hand. "How'd you like to leave?" He asked.

"Yeah right, like I'll fall for that." She said, standing to her full height.

"Fine. Then I'll leave then, have Nightmare Moon kill everyone and let Dipper and Twilight drown." He said.

Luna looked at his hand.

"Don't make me regret this, demon." She said and took it.

The cave system was shaken by screaming that echoed through the tunnels.

Nightmare Moon was on her knees, clutching herself and continuesly screamed in pain. She'd felt a sensation like this before and what had caused it. She was being sent back in.

Chrysalis appeared, she'd left Cadance in the centre of the hive where the changelings slept.

"What is it?" She asked. She wasn't concerned or anything.

"Bill." She replied through clenched teeth. She'd wished the elements were removing her this time as that was less agonising.

"Huh, I had feeling he couldn't be trusted." She said.

"Help me?" She asked. She realised that her voice wasn't hers anymore, it was going back to being Luna's.

"Sorry, but there's nothing I can do. You have to let this happen." She responded.

"I SWEAR, IF YOU DO NOTHI-"

"You'll do what?" Chrysalis interupted. "You know you can't beat me and especially not in this state." She smiled.

She turned and walked away to let nature take it's course.

She screamed out even louder.

Her blue armour began to disperse from her body, her skin turned peachy and her hair began to get shorter and lighter. She took her last breath as she was forced back into the depths of Luna's mind.

Luna lay on the floor, unconscious, with Bill floating over her.

_I could kill you right now_. He thought to himself. _Or posses your body_..._but where's the fun in that_. And with that, he disappeared.

The two had about a head height of air left. They'd hugged until they hat to start kicking under the water to keep themselves up. They'd been crying as well. All this happened over the course of a few miniutes.

"I never thought I'd die like this." Said Twilight. She was absolutely miserable. The thought of drowning (or dying in general) had always scared her as it could happen at any moment, but she was at death's door with a boy she loved, but barely knows, and never getting the chance to say goodbye. She didn't even know if they'd be found in here. What would they do if they found out they were dead.

Dipper had identical concerns.

"Well, apparently drowning's peacefull." He said reassuringly even though he was just as scared. Twilight saw this.

"I never got to say goodbye. I'll never see my home, or any of them, ever again." She said. Tears went down her face.

"Same here...well, at least we have each other, right?" Said Dipper. He was trying his best to uplift the mood.

"Yeah." She said.

There was a silence. The water reached the underside of their jaws.

"Dipper?" She asked.

"Marcus." He replied. Twilight gave him a questioning glance. "My name, it's Marcus, not Dipper. They only call me that cause of my birth mark." He said. He pulled back the front of his hair to reveal his birthmark. It made Twilight smile. "Anyway, what?" He asked.

"Do you...fear death?" She asked. It was a very heavy hitting question.

"Yes. I've had many close calls with it." He said.

"Same here...Marcus." She said mockingly.

"Yeah, I'm _really_ glad that I'm not alone down here." He said. The two smiled.

There was more silence. The water had come to there chins so they had to slightly cock their head back to breathe.

"Do you...have any regrets?" Asked Twilight. It was getting harder to talk as water went into their mouths.

"That I...didn't...get to tell I loved you...sooner." He answered.

"Same here." She said.

Of course there was much more than that, but they had such little time left.

"This a weird way to die...playing twenty questions." He said. This caused Twilight to laugh. Dipper joined in.

The water eventually reached their mouths so they cocked their heads back as far as possible. It was near impossible to talk.

"I...I...lo...love you...Sparkle." Said Dipper.

"You too...Pine Tree." Said Twilight.

The two held hands as the water reached the ceiling and the two were submerged. They held each other tightly.

Then kissed.


	36. Chapter 36

Celestia slowed her running, then came to a full stop. She had a weird feeling in her stomach, but what really caused her to stop was the silence that was behind her.

"STOP!" She called to others. They did, even Lyra, Bon Bon and Carrot Top. They all turned to look at her.

"What is it?" Asked Shining concerningly.

"Listen." She said. There was only silence.

"I don't hear anything." He said.

"Me neither." Added Rarity.

"Excactly." Said Celestia. She turned around to face the darkness.

The others were beginning to show concern as they gradually got closer to her.

"It stopped chasing us." She said. She turned back to face them.

The others realised it too. They couldn't see, let alone hear, the seedeater.

"Why?" Whispered Rainbow.

"I don't know, but it did." She answered.

"But, it was right behind us." Said Rainbow.

"Just because it stopped running dosen't mean it's stopped chasing us." Said Shining.

"But then we'd hear it." Said Rarity. "It's just...stopped."

"Yeah, but Rainbow's right. It would've caught up with us before we got to the shack." Said Lightning.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Asked Trixie. The others looked at her. "It stopped, so let's go."

"She's right and I need cleaning." Said Bon Bon.

"Seriously." Said Rainbow. "It stopped, as in _stopped_. Stop stopped."

"So?" Asked Lyra.

"WHY?" She shouted.

"Maybe it lost interest." Said Carrot Top.

"Why would it loose interest? It's as seedeater." Said Lightning.

"Maybe it was told to stop." Said Rarity.

"Yeah, that sounds believable." Added Shining.

"Or. Or. It...went after someone." Said Rainbow.

"Who? Everybody's here." Said Bon Bon.

"No they're not." Said Celestia in sudden realisation. She started to panic.

The others stared at her in concern.

"What?" Asked Rainbow.

"Where's Sunset?" She asked.

The others looked around the area and realised she wasn't with them.

"Uh...I'm right here." She said.

The others turned to find her leaning on a tree.

"Been here the whole time." She added.

"So...what did stop it?" Asked Lightning completely ignoring her.

"Like I said, maybe someone told it to." Said Rarity.

"Yeah...I agree with her." Said Sunset pointing. "Can we just go home."

"I suppose so, your ankle's probably been through hell." Said Celestia.

"You're telling me." She said.

"Fine." Said Rainbow. "Let's go. Just ignore the me and Lightning, it's fine."

The group walked (limped if you're Sunset) back to the shack. Most walked inside.

"We'll find her Shining. Both of them." Said Sunset to him before they walked through the door. Shining smiled.

"I'm glad I have a friend like you." He said. She smiled.

Twilight felt herself be pulled from Dipper. They both opened their eyes to see Bill was holding her. She squirmed as best as she could underwater. He turned her around so the two were facing him, who were both petrified.

He took off his hat and expanded it outwards. He placed over both their heads. They gasped for air as they came into the air bubble. They had about a foot of air in the cramped space. It was cramped that the two were squished against each other quite hardly, but neither of them cared.

The inside of the hat grew an eye.

"How are you two lovebirds doing?" He asked.

"What do you want?" Asked Dipper. He was tired and still gaining breath as was Twilight.

"Uh...a thank you would be nice." He said.

"Thank you, Bill." Said Twilight.

They both felt their feet touch the bottom of the rocky surface.

"You're welcome, Princess."

"Yeah, thanks." Said Dipper.

"Don't be so rude, Dipper." Said Twilight.

"If I could move my arms, I will clamp your mouth shut." He said.

"If I had my magic, I'd give you a sex change...I win." She said.

"Ah...young love." Said Bill.

"Shut up." They both said in unison.

"Wait, why are you even helping us?" Asked Twilight.

"Uh..." He began.

"Yeah, last time I saw you, you possessed my body." Said Dipper.

"Me too." Twilight gasped.

"Oh my god." Said Dipper.

"I...still don't know who that is." Said Twilight. "Is he like your friend, or something."

"Yeah, this relationship will work won't it." Said Bill sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!" They said again in unison.

"I could just let you both drown." He said. They stopped and stared at him in fear. They couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Good. So, to answer your question, I'm helping you because..." He said.

"Because?" Asked Dipper.

"I..." He answered.

They stared at him blankly.

He sprouted two arms in the interior of the hat. He removed Dipper's drenched hat and ruffled his hair. Dipper just looked at him. Bill sighed.

"I...care." He said.

"You care." Said Twilight. "You hurt me, but now you care."

"Wait, he hurt you?" Asked Dipper.

Twilight nodded (as best as you could with your face rammed against someone else's). Bill saw her distress and expanded the hat so they had some breathing room and could move their arms.

"You, hurt her?" He asked Bill.

Bill looked away from him. He looked sad.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I didn't know those words were in your vocabulary." He said mockingly. Bill sighed at the statement.

"See you later." He said.

Dipper and Twilight's vision went black.

Chrysalis felt something grab her arm, it pulled her back from hurting Cadance any further. She spun round to find a humanised Bill leaning on a cane.

"Have you come crawling back?" She asked.

"You're lucky that you're protected." He said. Chrysalis smiled. "But she's not." He said, motioning towards Cadance.

Before Chrysalis could even react, the two disappeared from sight. She smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." She said to herself.

Chrysalis walked into the chamber where her baby slept, making sure to cast a light like she'd done before. Those same green eyes looked at her. It was curled on the floor.

_You know what's going on right_. He said to her. She nodded. _What are you going to do_?

"It's not what I'm going to do...it's what you'll do." She said. He smiled. "They'll come for the portal, and when they do-"

_You let me out_. He finished.

The seedeater and his children walked into the cave with the body of Sunset.

Chrysalis was waiting for them in the hive.

"Has he infiltrated?" She asked as he walked by. He nodded and proceded to his room.


	37. Chapter 37

Sunset stared out the attic window and to the forest ahead, taking in the scenery. She held a face mirror in her hand that she'd found in the Mystery Shack's bathroom. Of course, she wasn't Sunset, but it wouldn't stop the changeling's freedom. It didn't necessarily like this world, but anything was better than that cave and being as free as this pleased it.

She performed a spell using the magic she'd been gifted with, snapping out of the trance that the night sky supplied. The glass was dyed green and a silhouette could be seen staring back at her. She searched the area to make sure no one else was around. There wasn't.

"How are you doing?" She asked into the green glass quitley.

"I'm the same. Do they suspect anything?" It asked. It's voice was muffled and anonymous, but the changeling was fully aware of who it was.

"No, my queen. They don't know." She replied with confidence "But the one with rainbow hair is becoming a problem. She dosen't like this girl."

"Good. Well, you know the plan, and if she becomes more than problem, well..." It stopped to think. "...kill her." It finally said.

The green tinge in the glass went away as the scrying glass turned back to a normal mirror. Sunset placed it on the windowsill before heading back downstairs to resume her mission. This plan had to work.

"It's okay, Shining." Said Celestia reassuringly. The two sat at the foot of Grunkle Stan's bed. "We'll find them" She said.

"Will we?" He asked rhetorically. He stared at the floor, depressed. "They could be Hurt. Crippled. Possessed. Controlled. Sick...Dead. You keep trying to reassure me that we'll find them, but you don't even know the answer. And you're just _hoping_ that they're allright because if they're not...well." He said.

Celestia, honestly, didn't know how to respond to that. She was taken back by what he just said. As in what Shining Armour had just said. As in _Shining Armour_ had just been consumed by doubt and now assumes his family is dead. She just stared at him. They'd only just sat down, but already it was turning South.

"See. You can't even respond because you know that it's probably true." He said as if he was reading her mind.

There was silence.

"Don't say that." She said. "You know that-" she stopped when he looked up at her suddenly.

"What? That that's not true. Are you kidding me right now. Celestia, look around you." She did. "We've dealt with _nothing _like this before. So what's to stop _anything_ from doing _something_. The things, the people in this world don't know us. We're sitting ducks, even if we're in here. They know we're here and they don't want us winning, so why, _why _would they hesitate?" He asked.

Celestia quickly darted out the room. She couldn't take any more. She quickly closed the door behind her.

Shining looked back at the floor. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall. Everything he said, he meant. He didn't know what to do anymore and everyone he turned to just showed sympathy or tried to reassure him. _Everyone_ he turned to.

He dropped his face into his hands and silently cried. He didn't even feel sorry for what he'd just said, he was crying because of the true realisation. His sister and his wife were probably dead. He was stuck here in this world so he'd never see anyone he knew ever again, his parents, his friends, his citizens. But what concerned him the most was Vioelet. He was lost there.

Sunset stood outside the door, listening to him crying. She smiled at the sound he made. He'd stopped them before, but hearing that sound made her loose all the anger she had for him. She closed her eyes to fully take in the rhythmic sound. She occaisonaly heard droplets of water coming into contact with the wooden floor, she knew what those were.

"What are you doing?" Asked a voice from behind. Sunset spun round alarmingly to find Rainbow Dash staring at her angrily, as usual. Sunset reassuringly placed her hand on her chest and breathed in relief.

"You scared me." She said casually. She knew that she hated her, but it wouldn't stop her from putting up an act.

"Dosen't answer the question." She said more assertively. She crossed her arms.

"He's crying in there." Said Sunset, trying to act like she cared.

"You gonna do anything?" Asked Rainbow.

"Like what. Tell me one thing I could do to help him." She answered. Rainbow pondered around for an idea.

"Kill yourself." She finally said, smiling (yep, she hated her that much). Sunset's face didn't change. The changeling wasn't affected by her words. This concerned Rainbow. "Did you hear me?" She asked.

"Yes." Replied Sunset. Her voice didn't change either, for the same reason. "I just don't care. You hate me, I get that, but _shut up_ about it. Okay."

The two stared at each other for a while.

Then Pinkie dawdled up the stairs, staring at the floor.

"Hey guys." She said glumly before walking past them, slowly. Rainbow looked at her worryingly.

"She's not like that." Said Sunset. Showing a similar amount of worry, but she didn't look at her, her eyes never brok Rainbow's face.

"She won't eat, she won't sleep. Even Mabel can't help." Said Rainbow. All her anger had suddenly washed from her. She cared about her friend too much to focus on being a bully to someone she despised. "She misses Twi. I don't know what she'll do if..." She stopped herself from saying _those words_.

"Who's Mabel?" Asked Sunset, completely changing the subject. The changeling wasn't told about a "Mabel". It regretted asking the question, thinking it'd lost it.

"Dipper's brother." Said Rainbow. She focused attention back to her. She was surprised by her question. She should be more concerned about Twilight.

_Who are those two?_ Sunset asked to herself.

"Oh...yeah." Said Sunset. Pretending to know who she was talking about. Rainbow eyed her suspiciously.

Then she walked after Pinkie before she disappeared from sight. Sunset watched her go with the upmost of caution.

Sunset breathed out in relief, again. She leant against the door.

_She's becoming more than a problem_. She thought to herself.

She stared up at the ceiling for a brief moment, with her thoughts to keep her company.

"How can you forget my name?" Asked another voice. Sunset looked to find Mabel looking up at her. It was like she materialised in front of her.

_Uh oh_. She thought. _Act natural_.

"Where did you...?" Sunset began before she was interupted.

"My brother saved your life. Have you forgotten that already?" She asked. She was a mix of sad and angry.

"No. Of course not." Answered Sunset. She dropped to her level. "I...just...I was never told your name." She lied.

"Yes you were." Said Mabel. She slightly rose the volume of her voice. The stupid sound amused Sunset. "I told you it. Remember?"

"I'm sorry...Mabl." Said Sunset , smiling.

"There's an e in it." Said Mabel angrily. She even looked angry.

"Maebl?" Asked Sunset.

Mabel kicked her boot. Not caring about her ankle (which she didn't have). Sunset didn't even flinch. It felt like a puppy with no teeth had bitten her. She found it funny by how pathetically weak the girl was (to her).

"Didn't that hurt?" Asked Mabek angrily.

"Was it supposed to?" Asked Sunset getting rather annoyed with the girl's presence.

"But, you're ankle." Said Mabel, pointing at it.

"My ankle's fine, Mabel." Said Sunset. "Now, can you leave. I'm busy." She flicked her head back to motion to the door.

"How's your ankle fine, you broke it, you limped inside, where are your crotches?" She burst, ignoring the fact that she got her name right.

"It's fine now, Mabel. I don't need them anymore." Said Sunset reassuringly.

"So where'd you put them? AJ could use them." Said Mabel.

"Uh...I...uh...put them..." Sunset began.

"You don't remember, do you?" She asked. Sunset shook her head. "Oh for gods sake."

"Who?" Asked Sunset.

"What do you mean who? You were in the human world for like, a year." Said Mabel. Sunset just stared at her blankly. "Seriously. Do you have amnesia?"

"No. So...are you gonna go now?" Asked Sunset. She was getting even more annoyed now.

"Am I annoying you? You forget my name and now you're being a bitch, but I'm annoying you." Asked Mabel shockingly. She lost all her anger.

"No." Lied Sunset, but Mabel saw through it.

"I am, aren't I? I can tell that was sarcasm." She said sadly. When Sunset didn't respond, Mabel stared at the floor. "Okay. I'll go then." She seemed miserable now.

"Please do." Said Sunset. She smiled at the girl.

"I thought you were nice, Sunset...poor Dipper." Said Mabel, remembering that he actually had or maybe even still has feelings for her.

"Who?" Asked Sunset. Mabel glared at her angrily, hit her again and then stormed off in the direction Pinkie and Rainbow had gone in.

Sunset stood up and took relief for being able to move her legs again, instead of having to squat. She also took relief in the fact that she was gone. The conversation was small, but agonising. She planted her ear back on the bedroom door. Shining was still crying.

_Did he hear any of that_? She asked to herself, but, really, she didn't care. She was at peace again.

Luna gasped awake and sat up quickly. She began to heavily breathe in and out. She was waiting for Chrysalis or the seedeater or _something _to come out and hit her. She didn't how long she could take the physical trauma they could dish out, but at least Nightmare Moon had stopped her torture. She closed her eyes and waited, but it never came. Then she realised where she was. She was in the forest. She breathed out in relief and lied back down. She smiled and began to slightly laugh.

"Thank you, Bill." She whispered to herself.

"_They're all gone_." Said the seedeater, walking into Chrysalis's chamber. She was sitting on her throne. Over the time they'd spent here she'd focused on making it as homely as possible (even though the mirror was _right _next to her, literally).

"Find them and bring them back here." She said. She didn't show any emotion. She just leant on one arm. The seedeater dashed away in an instant.

"_Can it be trusted_?" Asked a changeling.

"If it thinks of betraying us, I'll remove it's enchantments. It's voice, healing, everything I gave it I can take away. But, yes. It can be trusted." She lectured.

The changeling turned and padded away. They'd started to look a lot more lizard like over their course here. Their colour scheme was the same, they still had holes in them, their wings, their manes, horns, theirblue backs, but scales now covered them, they had claws instead of hooves, white slits were in their blue eyes and they had more than just two front teeth, but those were still there. They looked a demon lizard with sabertooth teeth. She couldn't decide if she liked their new look, but it was much more lethal this way and that's excactly what she'll need. They'll come for the mirror, but not a single one will get through. She'll make sure of that.

To her left was the walkway that led to her most prized child. A group of Changeling's were using a variety of methods to dig it out so it could get through. When the time came to it, she'd open up the path herself with magic and it would kill all of them.

She smiled.

She waited.

Cadance also gasped awake and sat up. She regretted sitting up as it hurt, a lot. She yelped as a few of her wounds re-opened. She felt the blood seep from it.

_You could've healed me, Bill._ She said to herself.

But despite that, she was glad to be away from there.

Dipper also woke up, but didn't sit up. He couldn't.

"T-Twilight?" He asked out panickingly.

He realised he was still soaking wet and the cold night air made him shiver. It was freezing.

"Y-yeah." She replied. She sounded just as panicked. And cold.

"I-I-can't move." He said. His body was shivering and it was affecting his voice.

"W-what? H-h-hold on." She said. She was having a similar problem. She walked over to him and kneeled down beside him, shivering. Dipper was more than scared when he saw her, she looked like she'd been a fight.

"What ha-ha-happened to you?" He asked concerningly. She showed the magic restraints on her wrists then pointed to the dead wolf in the corner. Dipper realised what she'd done. "A-are you o-oka-okay?" He asked even more concerningly. She nodded.

She sat Dipper up, there was a creaking like sound as his bones worked, then a snap. He yelped out. She helped him stand him.

"Are you...okay?" Asked Twilight. He nodded.

"Where's B-Bill?" He asked rhetorically. Upon saying that the restraints dropped from her wrists.

"Timing." She said out loud, rather annoyed.

The two calmly, but slowly walked through the woods. Lost. They never let go of each others hands, despite the shivering.

Luna eventually opened her eyes, and breathed out. She stood up and decided to go and find the others. Upon standing, she realised what she was wearing. She was wearing a indigo hoodie that bore her cutie mark, under it was a indigo long sleeve shirt that also bore the mark, a skirt of the same colour and shoes of the same colour.

_What_? She thought. She looked around herself. "WHAT?!"

She walked around, slowly. Lost.

"_Looks good on you_." Eventually said a voice from behind. She spun round. Nothing. "_Up here_." It said. She darted her head up in fear.

The seedeater looked down at her. It was sitting in a comfortable position. Smiling.


	38. Chapter 38

Pinkie, Rainbow and Mabel had all, eventually, fallen asleep in the attic bedroom with Waddles asleep on the floor. Discord had used his draconques body to act as a makeshift bed for Fluttershy, who was also asleep with him wrapped around her, like a dragon would with it's young. They slept on the living room floor. Applejack had also fallen asleep with her family, as had Rarity with hers (which included Spike). They slept in the break room along with the other younglings. The crying had exhausted Shining, who was asleep on Stan's bed and the wonderbolts (all four) had managed to squeeze in together on that one chair in the living room, sleeping. That left Celestia, Sunset, Trixie, Derpy, Zecora, Vinyl, Lyra, Colgate, Bon Bon, Octavia and Carrot Top still awake.

It had only just gone 2:00am.

"I just wish I could use it." Said Vinyl rather disappointingly. She was referring to DJ system that was in the party room.

"You've said that about a hundred times, Vinyl." Said Octavia.

They sat alone in the room on two of the multiple chairs that were available, tired.

"Still, I want to use it." Said Vinyl.

"I know you do." Said Octavia reassuringly. "Maybe, one day, you will."

They fell asleep shortly afterwards. Octavia rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Has she stopped yet?" Asked Carrot Top.

"No." Replied Bon Bon, walking into the kitchen. "She's just staring at the mirror, smiling creepily at herself."

"Will she stop?" Asked Carrot Top, but more concerningly.

"Hopefully. I mean, this is like a dream come true for her, but she needs to realise what's at stake here." Replied Bon Bon. She sat down next to her friend.

"Don't worry, Bon." Said Carrot Top reassuringly. "We'll be fine. And she will be too."

They also eventually fell asleep with their faces plastered to the kitchen table.

As Bon Bon had said, Lyra was admiring herself in the bathroom mirror. She wasn't tired, worried, but was beyond excited. She could stay in this world forever if she had the choice to. Her obsession for humans, and being one, had been fulfilled. She couldn't stop smiling, and laughing.

There are cases in which people have gone insane from forms of obsession, even if that obsession has been fulfilled. As it drags on, it begins to tear away at the psychi of an individual until fulfilled, but once it's fulfilled, the person's already too far gone or they don't know what to do next. Either way, that person has become mentally challenged, or just bat shit crazy.

Lyra was near the tipping point of being put on that list.

She eventually curled herself up in a towel and slept in the bathtub.

Colgate was with Derpy and Zercora in the gift shop. She wasn't excactly fond of the two, but there wasn't really anywhere she could go as someone was already there and that person was either asleep or someone else she didn't get along with, or it was because her leg forbid her from reaching the destination.

All three were tired. Zecora was still participating in the conversation, but was using the counter as a pillow.

She eventually fell asleep.

"Are you okay?" Asked Derpy.

"Yes, Derpy. You've asked that over a hundred times. My leg is fine." Replied Colgate. She tried not to be angry with her as she knew how that would happen.

"Okay." Said Derpy. "...Are you okay?" She asked again.

"Yeah. I'm good." Replied Colgate.

"Okay." Said Derpy. "Are you ok-" She began.

"Oh, would you look at the time." Interupted Colgate. She was looking at her wrist, pretending their was a watch there. "I better go to sleep." She hobbled past Derpy, but faltered. Derpy eventually helped her to the attic bedroom. The other three were still asleep inside. Colgate slept on Dipper's bed. It was the first time in her life she hadn't brushed her teeth.

Trixie was in the tour section of the building. She was fascinated by the many creatures of this world, even though most were also in Equestria, but there were those she'd never seen before, such as the sascrotch.

She eventually fell asleep in the room, leaning on one of the sculptures.

Celestia was at Wendy's not so secret spot. She couldn't stop staring at the forest. She knew her sister was in there. She knew Twilight was in there. She knew a lot of things were in there and that's why she didn't go in there. There was over a million things in there that could kill her in an instant. She hated herself for it, that she could do nothing, but things would be a lot worse if she were to die. Equestria would crumble up, her sister would be done for, as would others. Her mother, what would she do? The sun? Everything would just go to hell if she was gone, permanently.

She jumped when she Sunset suddenly sat down next to her. She too stared out into the forest.

"Hi." Said Celestia awkwardly. She hadn't talked to her student for quite some time, for obvious reasons, and she didn't expect their reunion to be like this. The two hadn't really talked about Canterlot High since their arrival.

"Hi." Said Sunset.

"How's your ankle?" Asked Celestia.

"Fine." Answered Sunset.

"Look, Sunset." She said. They turned to look at each other. "I'm sorr-" She began. She was interupted as Sunset pushed her off the roof. It happened so suddenly that she didn't get a chance to react. She hit the ground, hard. The drop was relatively high so some damage was caused. Of course, no one heard or saw it as everyone was asleep.

Celestia quickly used to magic to heal herself, but she wasn't quick enough. Sunset had teleported down and stomped her head, knocking her lights out.

"I forgive you." She said, before picking her up over her shoulder. She carried her over to the cart and placed her in the back seats. The white colour of the material was slowly died red as the back of Celestia's head was leaking blood.

Sunset walked back inside via the front door. Derpy had joined the others in sleep, she sat on the floor with her back leaning against the counter. As everyone was asleep, the changeling resumed it's natural form. It used it's new found lizard attributes to crawl across the ceiling with the upmost of silence.

It opened the attic window before entering the bedroom. It carefully picked up Rainbow Dash's body. It did it deadly slowly to not wake the others, it had a few close calls as Pinkie was cuddling hard, and then there was the pig. It almost, _almost_, woke up. When it was holding her in the princess cary it exited the bedroom and then graciously leapt from the window.

It placed her body in the back of the cart with Celestia's and threw a sheet over them. It took back the form of Shimmer and drove the vehicle into the forest.

Luna had stared at the seedeater for about five miniutes. It wanted her to run, but she refused to move, not because of fear, but because she knew it be wrong. The seedeater's position didn't change, nor did it's eye contact with the princess. It didn't even flinch.

"_Are you gonna move? Run, go on._" It said in it's deep shrill voice. It said those same things every time a whole miniute passed, but, every time, Luna did nothing. She was waiting for it to make the first move. She didn't know how long it would take for it to loose it's patience. She hoped it never would.

It began to flex it's hand. Luna was filled with fear. She knew what this gesture meant. She knew it all too well. The seedeater saw her sudden change in emotion and smiled at her. Then it opened it's vertical mouth as wide as it would go and spat at her. The green liquid soared past her head and hit the grass behind her. She could hear it being dissolved as the acidic substance did it's work. It screeched and leapt towards her.

She could've turned and ran, but instead she darted forwards. It hit the ground below, but had to turn in order to give chase. She used the tiny window she had to teleport herself as far from the thing as possible (about a meter). She ran, but she couldn't hear it following her. She made the foolish mistake of stopping and turning around. There was nothing behind her, but then she felt it land on top of her. She lay on her stomach and squirmed around violently. She fired magic around blindly. Then she teleported, again. She put _a lot_ of distance between them. It was merely a dot when she looked towards it. She ran, again.

"HELP!" She called out. "ANYBODY!"

Cadance was hobbling around the woods, still in substantial amounts of pain. Blood had soaked her clothes, but magic kept her from bleeding out. She heard Luna calling out. It emenated in front of her.

"LUNA!" She called out as best as she could.

Luna heard the response and sprinted towards it, manuvering through the trees. She didn't hesitate in hugging the life out of Cadance when she saw her. Then she yelped out in pain.

"Sorry." She said apologetically, letting go.

"It's fine." She responded. Luna could tell she was in pain by the sound of her voice (and her appearance). "What happened to you?" She asked concerningly.

"_I did._" Answered a voice for her. Luna darted her head around to find, guess who, the seedeater.

"How fast are you?" She shouted at it.

"_Fast enough._" It replied.

Cadance collapsed to her knees as the pain became overwhelming. Luna didn't even acknowledge her.

"_Oh no. She looks in pain._" It said sarcastically. It laughed maniacly. The sound was horrifying. Luna squinted at the sound. The seedeater noticed the distraction it had caused and leapt for her, but before it reached her, a pink javelin went through it's face, sending it across the area and pinning it's face against a tree. It screamed and thrashed around violently as it tried to free itself. Luna turned and was quickly embraced by Twilight, tightly.

"I think your sister in law needs more attention, Twi." Said Luna. Twilight turned to her and hugged her kneeling body, she eagerly returned the embrace. Twilight noticed that the hood on her sweater was missing. It'd been ripped off with brute force.

"You're soaking wet." Said Cadance. Luna then noticed it too, the frontal region of her clothes were damp.

"Priorities." She said. She was still cold, but not as much.

"I exist too you know." Said Dipper. He'd been behind Twi, but no one noticed.

"How are you doing?" Asked Luna.

"Everything hurts." He said.

"That's not what I meant." She said. She looked towards Twilight. He blushed. She tapped the side of her head with her finger. It was metaphor for telepathy.

"Yeah, I felt that too." Said Cadance. Then Twilight blushed.

"I would've thought you would've gone with Flash." Said Luna.

"Same here." Said Cadance.

"We can discuss my love life later, but right now we have bigger problems." Said Twilight.

"Like what?" Asked Luna sarcastically, cocking an eyebrow and crossing her arms. Cadance stood up.

"Yeah." She said. "Like what?" She also asked.

"_LIKE ME YOU BITCH!_" Screamed the seedeater. The four looked at him. He was still trying to free himself.

"Wait who's Flash?" Asked Dipper. They all ignored the creature in distress.

"_SERIOUSLY! YOU'RE JUST GONNA IGNORE ME!_" It screamed at them. They didn't respond.

"Flash. He's a guy we all thought Twilight had feelings for, but I guess we were wrong. That met under _interesting_ circumstances." Answered Cadnace.

"Okay." Said Dipper.

"Well, someone's jealous." Said Luna.

"Oh, God. Would you look at that." He looked at his wrist, pretending there was a watch there. "It's really late. We should all go home."

"_FUCK YOU! ALL OF YOU! I WILL TEAR YOU APART, SLOWLY, PAINF-" _It began.

"Oh shut up." Said Cadance. She fired a blue javelin at the thing. It embedded in it's chest, further pinning it against the tree. It went limp. The four turned and walked away.

"_So, it also leads to Canterlot High_?" Asked a changeling.

"No. The one in Celestia's bedroom does. And the one in Twilight's castle." Answered Chrysalis. The two were in the dungeon of her castle, where both mirrors were (the one Bill had given them and the one they stole from said castle).

"_Soooo. You want us to go to Canterlot High._" Said the same changeling.

"Yes. I want you to go to Canterlot High and bring me the following three." She said. She levitated a small piece of paper for the changeling. It had three names on it. The changeling nodded upon seeing the note. It walked through the portal that led to it's destination.


	39. Chapter 39

Sunset opened her eyes to find herself in a bed, a grand bed of royal class. Sun light was beaming in through the window.

"What?" She muttered to herself.

"Good morning, princess." Said a maid trotting into her room. Her coat was white and her mane was a dark brown.

Sunset looked at herself. She was a pony.

"Where am I?" She asked. The maid smiled at her.

"Your castle. Where else would you be." The maid replied. "Right, you need to get up. Your daughter's waiting and you have duties to do."

"Daughter?" Asked Sunset surprisingly.

"Yes. Your daughter, princess." Replied the maid. Sunset just stared at her in confusion. "Are you okay?" She asked concerningly. Sunset dropped out of her bed. That was when she noticed her wings.

"Y...yeah." She replied. "I think I had a really weird dream." She placed a hoof on her head and gently rubbed it.

"Okay then. Wake him up as well." Said the maid. She pointed to the other side of the bed. Sunset noticed Flash Sentry was lying there. The maid exited the room.

Sunset stood speechless. She surveyed her bedroom. It was everything she could ever hope for. It was designed with her in mind, it was patterned based upon her colours, she saw her...crown resting on a small wardrobe, it bore her cutie mark, but crystallised. She was beyond confused. She felt like she was missing something, but couldn't get her head around.

"Good morning." Said Flash from behind her. She turned to find his smiling face.

"H-hi." She said awkwardly. She still looked lost.

"You okay? You look like you don't know where you are." He said concerningly. He got up and approached her.

"I...I just had a really bad and weird dream." She said.

"Well, you're awake now." He said. He lightly kissed her cheek before exiting the room. Sunset placed a hoof on the spot, blushing.

She placed her crown on her head. Then she noticed her shoes. They were made of gold and each bore orange diamonds in them. She put those on too and walked out her bedroom.

She came into a hallway that was littered with multiple doors. Just like her room, it was designed with her in mind. Two guards walked past and greeted her. They wore an orange metallic armour and bore her cutie mark on the chest pieces. Sunset gulped. She didn't know how to feel about this.

She walked along the hallway until she came to a flight of stairs. She didn't know if she should walk down or not, but did.

She eventually found the kitchen where a buffet of breakfast related food had already been prepared for her. Flash was already in there, helping himself.

"MOMMY!" Screamed an energetic little fillie. It clamped around Sunset's right foreleg and embraced her tightly. Her fur was a deep crimson and her mane was a deep orange.

"Hello, Sunshine." Said Sunset. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She was starting to remember things now and it filled her with joy.

"Sunset?" Asked Flash concerningly.

"I'm fine." She replied watery.

"Are you alright, Mommy?" Asked Sunshine. Her bright blue eyes looked up at her mother's leaking ones. Sunset nodded.

"Is it about your dream?" Asked Flash, approaching her. Sunset shrugged.

"What did you dream about, Mommy?" Asked Sunshine.

"I...I can't remember, but it...it felt so real." She said.

"Well, you're back with us now and that's all that matters." Said Sunshine reassuringly. Sunset felt weird being lectured by a four year old.

"Yeah...I am." She said. She ruffled the fillies hair before picking her up and hugging her.

"Maybe you should talk to Celestia about this." Said Flash, placing a hoof on her shoulder. Sunset nodded in agreement before resuming cuddling with her daughter.

Sunset did her daily activities before walking out the main gate of her castle. The guards quit their banter upon seeing her and froze in their position.

"It's fine boys. You can talk." She said to the two of them. The two still didn't move a muscle. Sunset smiled at their devotion to their jobs.

She kept going until she thought she was far enough. She looked back towards her castle to get a good look at it. It resembled the one at Canterlot, but more bunched together so it would fit in the field it was put in. It hade the same colour scheme as the interior, but was more crystalline. She took a while to let it sink in.

She followed the path that led to the tree line (as the castle was in a clearing in the Everfree). When she was deep in, she gave her wings a try. The memories of flying came back to her. She soared upwards until she was above the clouds. She laughed to herself at the sensation before making her way to Canterlot. She could've gotten a carege to take her there, but she kindly refused as she would've preferred to fly herself.

She was more than happy.

She knew nothing could go wrong.

A similar fantasy like world was being bestowed upon the others that has been "infected". The real Sunset was droning around the woods in a zombie like fashion. Her veins were jet black, a black mucus was seeping from her eyes and mouth, her skin was grey and she'd lost all sense in her own actions. Her brain had been corrupted by the seedeater's venom. The same thing had happened to Pacifica, Rose, Rochelle, Powers, Trigger, Gilda, Diamond and Silver. They'd all been put in their own fantasys based on their hearts desires. They weren't dead, yet. Their bodies had been fully healed for the transformation to start, but, eventually, the venom would take full effect on their bodies and minds, which would eventually turn them into a seedeater. It was a horrific and gruesome process, with bones being reformed, and when it was fully complete...the host, officially, died.

Pacifica's situation was the worst (being the first to have been infected). In addition to her skull being "different", her left arm was much longer than the right and the fingers had been replaced with Seedeater digits, her hair had gone black and she'd been physically enhanced to a near superhuman level. She walked deadly slowly throughout the woods, searching. Wherever she was, a dark and shadowy aura surrounded her. Upon contact, thus shadow substance would burn the skin, badly, until the body was dust. Or she just had to touch you and the same thing would happen. Some would argue that the infected are more dangerous than the final seedeater form, those people are right.

She looked towards the sound of a vehicle that could be heard driving by. She, along with the other infected, walked towards the sound. They all sped up when it crashed.

The cart had indeed crashed. It had flipped over and done a full 180 before crashing onto it's roof. It slid along the rough ground before colliding with a tree. The changeling scurried out the wreckage, clutching it's bloody right arm. Bill looked down at it with a face of disappointment. Then he ripped it's wings off. It screeched out in pain and thrashed around wildly.

Celestia and Rainbow also crawled out the wreckage. They backed up at the sight. Bill looked at them.

"Are you two alright?" He asked. They both nodded. He returned his attention to the changeling. "This was posing as Sunset." He said, pointing at it.

"What?" Asked Celestia in disbelief. She stood up and made her way towards the thing "Where's the real one?" She asked. Bill shrugged.

"I knew there was something wrong about her." Said Rainbow, also joining them.

"No, you just hated her." Said Bill. The three stared down at the changeling until it bled to death in front of them.

Chrysalis screamed as she felt it die. She was still in her castle when she collapsed down and began to fire magic around and break objects in a fit of anger.

"Is she dead?" Asked Celestia glumly.

"No. I can still feel her mind, I just can't find it." Answered Bill.

"What are you?" Asked Rainbow. She didn't stop looking at the dead changeling. None of them did.

"A dream demon, a friend, Bill Cipher, to be more specific" He replied.

"How many more are there?" Asked Celestia.

"Chrysalis has thousands in her hive, but there are zero infiltrating your life." Answered Bill. "Oh, and before I forget, your sister's that way." He pointed off towards the darkness. And with that, he disappeared.

Dipper, Twilight, Cadance and Luna had also heard the sound of the cart crashing. They were much closer to it than the infected and moved a lot faster. They reached the wreckage, just as Bill disappeared.

"Tia." Said Luna in surprise. Celestia didn't hesitate in hugging her sister which Luna returned.

"You're okay." Said Celestia in just as much surprise. Luna felt the back of her head.

"Your head." She said, letting go of her. Celestia then reached to feel the bloody splotch. She began to heal it whereas Luna wiped her hand on her hoodie.

"You're alive." Said Rainbow upon seeing Twilight. She wasn't very fond of hugs, especially when others were around.

"Yeah." She replied.

Cadance joined the other two, she also hugged the life out of her aunty.

"Again, I exist." Said Dipper from behind. "We're you in that?" He asked Rainbow, pointing at the wrecked cart. Twilight also looked towards it, that's when the two noticed the dead changeling on the floor.

"Sunset." Said Celestia. The others, except Rainbow, looked at her. They didn't need to ask or say anything. They understood what she meant.

"So, where is she?" Asked Dipper, showing just as much concern as Celestia.

"She's alive. We know that." Answered Celestia. "But Bill can't find her."

"Bill." Said the the four who'd encountered him before.

"You know him?" Asked Rainbow.

"He saved our lives." Answered Cadance. "Eventually." She then added.

Before anymore could be said a clicking noise could be heard. It didn't emenate from any specific location, but instead could be heard all around. Either it was a trick or there were multiple entitys making the sound.

"Let's head back to the shack." Whispered Celestia. The group nodded. They bunched up together and quietly moved off in the direction the shack was in. The cart hadn't traveled very far so it be a short journey.

Rainbow noticed that Dipper and Twilight were holding hands. She gently tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. When she looked, she pointed down towards it. Twilight just shrugged and kept walking with the others.

The clicking didn't stop and neither did they.

Footsteps could be heard behind them along with the sound of natural substances being crushed under a weight. None of them turned to look at it. Instead, they just sped up.

Pacifica trudged behind the group with the other infected were following from the sides and their father praying from above. The others weren't as "developed" as her so the corruptive aura didn't surround them, yet. Pacifica was slightly faster than the others, but the max speed she could do was race walking. The corruption was licking at their heels, but hadn't come into contact with any of them, yet. The seedeater was making the clicking noise, but it have a radial effect so they didn't know specifically where he was. They wouldn't catch up.

The group, after about a miniute of walking, exited the forest and approached one of the Mystery Shack doors. They thrust it open and sprawled inside. It was the main entrance so it led to the museum. They saw Trixie was fast asleep, leaning on one of the many sculptures in the museum. Dipper locked the door behind him.

"Welcome home." Said Dipper casually. The group went through the museum and into the party room (where they saw Vinyl and Octavia, asleep), up the steps (the bathroom there was locked), down the hallway and went their separate ways.

Rainbow went back up to the attic bedroom, Celestia and Luna walked off together until they reached the roof, Cadance joined Shining and Dipper and Twilight sat down in the Stan's office.

They all, eventually, and quickly, fell asleep.

The time zone was no different in Canterlot High.

The changeling stood by the main doors of the school. There wasn't a single soul in sight (or awake). It had the three names memorised into it's brain, but had no clue who or where they were.

The janitor inside didn't know what had hit him. His body was stuffed into a supply closet and his form was copied. The changeling would wait until morning to search. It had a feeling they'd come here.


	40. Chapter 40

"Why don't we kill them, Daddy?" Asked Rose, spluttering the black mucus. Her, and the other infected had gathered around the wrecked cart. They had similar concerns, but she was first to ask.

"_Because, Mommy wouldn't that._" Replied the seedeater. Her sat on the underside of the vehicle with his children surrounding him, staring up.

"Okay." She said in approval, still spluttering the mucus. She smiled at her father. It was an awkward look as more of the mucus leaked from the edges of her mouth, and she didn't really know how to smile.

"_Good. We will get our chance anyway, eventually._" It said, returning her smile. "_Now, disperse._"

They followed the instruction and spread out to continue their mindless roaming/searching/hunting whereas the seedeater leapt off the cart and looked down at the changeling corpse. It went to all fours and sniffed the thing.

_I'm sorry, my queen._ It thought to itself. It feasted. It was too hungry to care about what it was eating. It just ate.

The sun, after a dreadful night, (f***ing finally), rose over the sleeping town of Gravity Falls at 6:48 precisely, turning it to Monday morning. The light caused the seedeater, and his children, to retreat into the hive, much to their disapproval. It didn't hurt them, but it would increase their visibility hence there vulnerability. The only acception was the seedeater himself, given his regeneration, but even he needed rest, and he hated the day, for a start.

It was 7:00am when Pinkie opened her eyes. She was the first to wake up. She was still on Mabel's bed, with her and Rainbow. She slowly got up, slowly not to wake them, and made her way out the room.

Even the comfort she'd received from those two hadn't been enough to raise her spirits. It wasn't just Twilight that made her miserable, it was her sister, Mr and Mrs Cake, Gummy, Cheese, everyone she missed. This was fun at first, but now she had finally come to the gravity of the situation.

_Took you long enough to realise how serious this was_. Said Pinkamena. Pinkie refused to acknowledge her, she just kept walking. She walked down the stairs and towards the bathroom.

When she looked in the mirror, she realised her hair was deflated and darker. Half her face was curtained behing strands of dark pink hair.

_Oooooh, it looks good on you. _Said Pinkamena mockingly. Pinkie still ignored her. She splashed water onto her face in an attempt to wake herself up. It worked, slightly. _You know, you'll never see them again. They're either dead or you will be, or you'll never leave this place. _Added Pinkamena.

"Shut up." Pinkie said calmly, but tiredly. She didn't want to outburst in emotion, not like this.

_Oh, come on, Pinkie. Express yourself._ Said Pinkamena rather disappointingly.

"You're not real." Said Pinkie.

_Wanna bet on that?_ Asked Pinkamena sarcastically. Pinkie resumed ignoring her. She walked out the bathroom and then downstairs. She sat on the bottom step, knowing there was nowhere to go where someone was sleeping. _Okay, just sit there, that's fine_. Added Pinkamena. Pinkie, still, ignored her.

The janitor was still cleaning when the principle walked into the skull. She didn't look tired in any way. She wore the usual.

"You still here?" She asked normally. The janitor slowly looke towards her. The changeling that was underneath recognised her and was instantly filled with hate.

"Yes." He replied calmly. He put the mop back in the small trolly and leaned on it.

"You can go, you know. School dosen't start until nine." She said. The janitor shook his head.

"Na. Besides, you need me during the day." He said.

"Yeah, but you've got about two hours to do something." She said. He just shook his head again.

"Okay, then. If there's anything you need." She said.

"Actually, there's one thing." He said. He reached into his pocket and produced a small piece of paper. "Do you know these three?" He asked, handing her the paper. Upon seeing the names, Celestia's face bore a frown.

"Yes...they're student here, brand new, in fact. Why?" She asked.

"I was asked to find them and tell them something." He replied.

"Well, I could just tell them. I'm the principle." She said.

"Private." He said. Celestia gave her a odd glance.

"Oooookay." She said awkwardly. She reached into her jacket pocket and produced a set of keys. "Well, I'll be seeing you." She said. She walked past him and towards her office. He heard be unlocked from behind him as she stepped inside. He smiled.

_Students._ He thought. _Perfect._ He smiled before resuming his cleaning, he began to whistle a joyful tune.

Luna walked in shortly after. The two exchanged a quick greeting before she went into her own office.

The clock struck 7:22am.

"Morning, Pinkie." Said Mabel walking down the stairs. She seemed fine.

"Morning." She replied. Mabel didn't even ask about her hair, she didn't know the logic behind it.

"Why are you sitting here?" She asked.

"I dunno." She replied. She sounded half asleep. Mabel walked past her and into the living room.

_Some friend._ Said Pinkamena.

Dipper woke up next. He was cuddling up with Twilight on Stan's chair. He gently shook her to get her to wake up. She did.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." He said.

"That's two days I've been here now." She said.

"Don't worry, I'll get you home." He said reassuringly. He pecked her on the forehead before standing up. "Right, I've got to go and hug the life out of my sister." He walked out the room.

"Bye." She muttered as he left. She then slowly leaned off the chair and hit the ground, asleep. She snored with drool wetting the wooden floor.

Mabel sat with Bon Bon and Carrot Top, helping herself to a bowl of cereal. The two were just as sleepy as her.

"Hey, Mabel." Said Dipper casually as he entered the room. Mabel leapt up and tightly hugged her brother. She began to silently cry into his shoulder. Upon releasing him, she slapped him round the face, hard.

"Where have you been?" She asked angrily, but quitley to not wake the others. He put a hand to his face, but didn't make a sound.

"Yeah, I missed you too...look, I got jumped when I went after her. People are being...controlled. People I knew started attacking me, then I was back in the hive with Twi and Cadance, then it was dropped into water with me just and Twi, then we got submerged underwater, then Bill saved us from drowning, then we met up with Cadance and Luna, then Celestia and Rainbow, then we made our way back here. Bill's a good guy now and I'm in a relationship with Twilight as I confessed my feelings to her in the drowning situation, but she had feelings for me so we kissed. Also Sunset's missing, probably became one of those controlled people. I hope I didn't miss anything." He said. Mabel pondered what he just said.

"...Okay." She finally said. She sat back down to finish her breakfast.

_Typical Mabel_. He thought to himself.

Shining woke up to find Cadance sleeping next to him. He became much more aware upon seeing her.

"Cadance?" He asked, gently shaking her.

"Mmm...yeah." She replied, still dreary.

"...Hi." Said Shining awkwardly. He really didn't know what to say.

"Yeah...hi sweety. Just let me sleep." She said. Shining stood out of bed. He made his way round and kissed his wife on the cheek, she smiled. He was a little confused, but beyond relieved. If she was here then so was Twi. He exited the room to go and find his sister.

Eventually, the whole house was awake. Celestia and Rainbow didn't share their experience (no one really asked (cause no one knew) ). Twilight was greeted by her friends, especially Spike, when they found her on the floor. She filled them in on everything, when she was sure Dipper wasn't around. They didn't ask many questions or say much, they'd been through this sort of thing before, but they found their relationship...expected. They teased Dipper every time they saw him afterwards, in multiple ways. He didn't seem to mind as he was too busy catching up with us sister, just like a lot of people were doing.

Shining hugged the life out of sister, when he found her. She also filled him in on everything, except TwiDip, as did many others, for obvious reasons. He then spent most of his time with Cadance and Violet, when they were both awake.

Pinkie had perked up when she realised her friend was safe. Her hair had gone back to it's cotton candy form and Pinkamena had disappeared, for now.

Lyra, however, hadn't changed. She was still on the brink of insanity, but at least she was now socialising with others, finally.

The building was now littered with people in various places, some chatting away, others experimenting, and Fluttershy was still harassing Waddles. It stayed like this until around 9:00am. That was when Soos and Wendy showed up. The Mystery Shack was still closed until Grunkle Stan came back, but it wouldn't stop those two from showing up. It was like a second home.

Dipper and Mabel introduced them to a new arrivals. Mabel secretly told them about TwiDip, they both, especially Wendy, found it adoreable that Dipping sauce had a girl friend (if alicorns from a different dimension counted).

Everyone resumed acting normal for a while. Wendy was talking with Luna on the roof, Celestia was with her family (Shining, Cadance and Violet), Fluttershy was still out by the porch with Waddles, Pinkie and Mabel were in the attic bedroom doing there thing, Twilight and Dipper were doing there thing in Stan's office while discussing what their next move was, Lyra was with Bon, Carrot Top, Colgate and Derpy in the gift shop, Zecora was with the CMC's in Soos' break room, with Soos, the Wonderbolts and Rainbow were watching TV, Discord had gone into the woods for some unknown reason, Trixie was with Vinyl and Octavia in the tour section, all three were fascinated by the things in there, Applejack was outside, leaning on a tree with one leg over the other and her hat shielding her face and Spike and Rarity were in the bathroom (sorry if I forgot anyone).

It went past 9:00am when a blue van drove up by the front porch, Waddles rushed back inside. Fluttershy stared at it wonder. She'd been told about these...cars, but they fascinated her, every time. Five teenagers exited the vehicle, all, but one (Robbie) seemed to notice her.

"Hi." Said Nate, casually waving a hand. Fluttershy didn't respond, being Fluttershy. She waved back.

At around the same time, students began to pour in through the doors to Canterlot High. The janitor disposed of his equipment and retreated into his office. Celestia said she'd send the students too his office eventually. He waited.


	41. Chapter 41

Fluttershy closed her locker door. She'd got all the books she'd need for the day, along with Angel, safely tucked in her backpack. She went to her first class, Chemistry. Unlike other students, Monday morning didn't stress or tire her.

She sat down comfortably in her desk, which was positioned at the far right corner of the room, and proceded to take her items for the class out her pack. She was the second to last student in the room. Also on her desk where Rainbow and Pinkie. No one seemed to acknowledge her and everyone seemed a little glum, except Pinkie, obviously, who was brightly smiling, as usual.

The teacher entered shortly afterwards, she was just as glum.

"Why's everyone so glum?" She whispered to her friends. She asked that same question all the time.

"Monday morning." Moaned Rainbow Dash. That was the usual answer to every time she asked.

"There's nothing wrong with a Monday morning, Rainbow." Commented Pinkie as joyful and energetic as ever.

"Good morning, class." Greeted the teacher. The students greeted back. She took her seat and began to read the names from the register. Everyone either said yes miss, yes, morning, present, good morning, hi, sup or hello.

"Sunset Shimmer." The teacher then said from the list, being at the bottom of the register. She didn't respond. "Sunset." She said again. She looked towards to her desk. Empty. She marked her down as absent. Other students offered brief glances towards the empty stool before returning to the teacher.

"Where's she?" Whispered Fluttershy. She usually asked that question a lot aswell.

"Ill. Asleep. Late. She could be anywhere Flutter." Responded Rainbow. She was now leaning on one arm and trying desperately to stay awake.

"But, she was fine on Friday." Said Fluttershy. She was concerned about her friend, it was unlike her to be absent and she would've at least told them if something was wrong. No one else seemed to really care (Who could blame them, most people hated her).

The teacher began to hand out textbooks. She noted on the board which pages were to be turned to and what questions to answer. The sound of the chalk scratching against the black surface seemed to wake people up given it's obnoxious, ear raping noise and Mrs Cheerlie always writes on a chalkboard hardly, probably for that reason.

"Begin." She said, after writing, with a smile on her face. Students began to start writing, most still half asleep.

Celestia walked into the janitors office with a file. She didn't even knock.

"Yes." He said alarmingly. He put down his phone and gave her his full attention in a snap.

"Those students you asked for, they're not in today, but I do have their files." She said. She handed him the file which he thoroughly read through. It consisted of three pieces of paper, one for each of them. He focused more on their appearance than the actual information.

"Thank you." He finally said after a whole miniute.

"What's this all about, seriously." She asked.

"Private." He answered again. "Anyway, someone I know will probably want these...can I..." He said.

"Yes, you can take them." She said. She opened the door for him to allow him to rush out.

_Weirdo_. She thought to herself. She went back to her own office to resume her work. She should've been more concerned about his actions. If only she knew.

The janitor rushed out the building and towards the statue. He went round and divebomed into it. He went straight through. Thankfully, no one saw or really noticed.

A changeling popped out the other side. He had the file in his mouth. He frantically ran through the castle, searching for his queen. He searched every room.

"_Where is Chrysalis?_" He asked one of the guards, out of breath. The guard took a moment to process what he just said as there was card in his mouth.

"_Gravity Falls._" It answered. He sped off and darted through the green rimmed mirror.

Chrysalis eagerly took the file out the creature's mouth. She also thoroughly read through it.

"And they're not in the school." She said. The changeling nodded. "Well then, let's get the big guns." She smiled. She put her thumb and index finger in her mouth and whistled.

"_What happened to stealth_?" It asked.

"Not an option, anymore. And I can't wait any longer." She answered. "Besides, you could get caught." The changeling nodded in approval.

The seedeater came scampering into the room and dropped to it's stomach like a dog. It looked up at her.

"These three." She said to it, showing him the individual pieces of paper. "They're in Canterlot High, somewhere. Bring them too me."

"_Limitations_?" It asked.

"Do whatever you have or want too." She answered. It grinned and walked through the mirror. It walked along the room to the opposite wall and walked through the other mirror. It found itself by a statue outside a school. It hated the sun, but it had a job to do.

"What the fuck is that?" Asked one of the students. The teacher looked at him. He was standing out his seat and staring out the window.

"Sit back down, Snails. And watch your language." She said calmly. He didn't listen. "Snails." She said more assertively. Other students began to look outside, they saw it too. There was a black furry creature standing by the statue. Eventually, Mrs Cheerlie saw it too.

It darted it's head towards them with ferocious speed. The class yelped.

"Amateurs." Said Rainbow mockingly. Fluttershy punched in the shoulder for that.

There was a brief silenc before gossip began to fill the class. Some people thought it was just a trick, a prank of some sorts, but others thought it was something far more. However, Futtershy, Rainbow and Pinkie couldn't take their eyes off it.

"Did it come from where I think it came from?" Whispered Pinkie concerningly to the other two. They didn't reply as they were more concerned about the thing looking at them, but all three knew it was true and had just as much concern.

The seedeater recognised a certain three in that room and slowly gave them it's full attention. It smiled when it saw how nervous looking Fluttershy was. It eventually gave her it's full attention.

"Is it...smiling?" Asked Rainbow. The others saw it too. Even though it had a vertical mouth, you clearly see it was grinning wickedly. They followed it's eyes to see what it was deeply staring at.

"I think he likes you, Fluttershy." Said Snails mockingly.

"He." Said one of the students from the back. The others turned to look at him. He had ink black skin and grey slicked back hair. Her wore a grey plaid shirt, black shorts and white trainers. "That's not a he. That's an it." He pointed towards the thing.

The whole room screamed. In the few seconds they weren't looking, it was now milemeters from the glass. It's warm breath began to fog up the glass. Fluttershy was more scared than the others. It was definetley looking at her, still smiling. She scurried away from the glass to the back of the room, petrified. It put a hand up to the glass and began to patter its claws against it in a rhythmetic fashion. The tapping only made Fluttershy more scared. People eventually came over to comfort her.

The whole room was startled again when it started scratching the glass. It was...writing. Everyone became just as worried as each other when they finally read what it wrote.

_Hi, Fluttershy_

"It knows my name...how does it know my name?" She asked panicky. She began to hyperventilate uncontrollably and slid down the wall until she was a ball on the floor.

"Hey, hey. Calm down." Said Rainbow reassuringly. She didn't stop. Rainbow went to her level. "Hey." She snapped her fingers in front of her friend. "Look at me, Fluttershy. Fluttershy." She grabbed her head in her heads. Tears went down her face. "You. Are. Fine...okay."

"_Oh. She's not fine._" Said a deep and shrill voice from behind. Rainbow spun round angrily.

"Who said that?" She asked angrily. No one admitted to it.

"_I did_." Said the voice again. Everyone looked towards the window. "_What, did you think I'd now how to write without knowing how to talk_?" It asked. Everyone backed away from the window as far as possible. Everyone was scared now. It stopped the tapping.

"How'd you know her name?" Asked Pinkie.

"_I know all of you_." It said. "_Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Mrs Cheerlie. All of you._" It answered.

"And, what are you going to do?" Asked Mrs Cheerlie.

"_Well, if I wasn't busy, I'd kill you all._" It answered.

"But, you're busy." Said Mrs Cheerlie. It nodded.

"_Perhaps you could help._" It suggested.

"Like we'd help you." Said Rainbow, standing up. The seedeater pounded it's fist against the glass, it cracked heavily, but didn't break.

"_THERE'S NOTHING STOPPING ME FROM COMING IN THERE AND WRIPPING OUT YOUR FUCKING THROAT YOU LITTLE BITCH!_" It screamed. Rainbow quivered back in fear, probably more scared than she'd ever been, as did everyone else. Fluttershy started weeping.

"What are you?" Asked Snails. It didn't respond, it just kept staring at the three in the corner.

"_Why haven't you left yet_?" It asked. "_The door's right there. Go._"

"If we do that, you'll probably come in." Said the same black skinned boy from earlier.

"_Oh. You're the one that called me "it", aren't you?_" It asked. He didn't answer. "_Well, you're right. I probably would do that._" He answered. This made people even more scared, knowing they couldn't leave.

There was an awkward silence.

Eventually, Flash Sentry opened the door.

"Is everything all rig-" He began. Then he saw it.

"_Flash._" He said happily. "_Have a seat_." Flash backed out the door. "_Leave and I'll kill everyone._" Flash sat down on the nearest available stool, he didn't hesitate. "_How's TwiTwi_?" He asked. He moved further along the window so he was facing him.

"Uh..." He said.

"_TwiTwi." He repeated._

_"_What is this thing?" He whispered to the nearest student. It was BonBon.

"I don't know." She answered. She was clearly scared. "But if we leave it'll kill us."

"_Answer._" It said.

"...good..." He said. The seedeater nodded slowly. Then gave him a thumbs up, still nodding.

There was more silence. Rainbow sat next to Fluttershy, both leaning against the wall. Fluttershy was leaning on Rainbow's shoulder as she stroked her smooth pink hair. The seedeater was still there, perfectly in the centre of the window, staring down at her, still smiling. She refused to look at it. No one even moved because they were that scared.

The rest of the school had no idea that this thing was here so there'd be no help, but the worst of it all was that it was only 9:05.

The other Fluttershy was deeply stared at by Robbie. She was still kneeling on the floor and slightly quivered as he towered over her.

"I...like your hair." He said, pointing at it. Fluttershy just kept staring at him.

"Come on, Robbie. Don't be weird." Said Nate. "Let's just get Wendy and go."

"Are you gonna move?" Asked Tompson. Fluttershy turned to look at him. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was half open.

"Is a twelve year old girl sitting down there a problem for you, Tompson?" Asked Lee.

"I'm thirteen." She said quitley.

"You can talk." Said Lee in sarcastic shock. Fluttershy stared at him angrily.

"Whoah, she looks she's gonna kill you now." Said Tambry. She wasn't on her phone, Daniel had changed that.

"I'm not scared of a little girl." Said Lee.

"Lee." Said Nate. He looked at him. "Look at her, she looks like she's wants to murder someone. That face is scary." He pointed at her angry face. She'd gone from sweet, innocent and nervous to your worst nightmare because someone said she could talk.

"Can't we just get Wendy." Said Lee, he was beginning to get nervous, but he didn't know why. Fluttershy just had that sort of vibe coming off her that would give lots of people the willies. It worked on animals and apparently it also worked on humans.

"WENDY!" Called Robbie.

Wendy heard her ex calling from the other side of the building. She sighed.

"Who's that?" Asked Luna.

"Ex." She answered. "Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"COME ON! WE'RE WAITING!" He called.

"We." Said Wendy to herself. "COMING!" She shouted. "Sorry, Luna. I have to go." She said apologetically.

"It's fine." She said understandingly. She offered a high-five which Wendy took before using a tree as her way down.

"Oh, thank God." Said Lee as she saw her. The teens made their way back into the van.

"What?" Asked Wendy.

"She's been giving me the evils." He said, pointing towards the bench on the porch. Fluttershy sat there, still staring at him with murder in her eyes. Wendy waved at her. She waved back.

The two went into the van to join the others and drove off. Fluttershy watched them go.

"You sure you don't want to be stroking a cat with an eyepatch on." Said Luna, appearing out of nowhere. Fluttershy shook her head. "You did something didn't you?" She then asked, Fluttershy nodded. "That's my girl." The two gave each other a bro-fist as the van disappeared from sight.


	42. Chapter 42

Applejack was peacefully resting when she felt something poke her knee. She pushed her hat out of her face and looked up at the person who'd just disturbed her. It was a girl, with blue hair, and who was wearing a indigo sweater, with stars and moon crescents on it, a skirt of the same colour and blue boots. She hadn't poked her knee, but nudged it with her foot.

"Howdy parter." Said Coraline giving her best cowboy impression. She'd assumed that by the girls clothing that she was from the South.

"Don't ya mock me." Said Applejack angrily in response to the girls rudeness.

Coraline smiled and began swaying back and forth on her heels. She was unaffected by the girls reaction. She kind of expected it.

"Sooooooooo...you new or something?" She asked. "Cause I've never seen you before." She added.

Applejack put her hat back down her face and resumed her previous position. "What's it to you?" She asked.

Coraline bent down and removed it from her face. "I'm just asking." She answered.

AJ didn't say anything else. She just stared up towards her hat in the girls hands. It didn't take her long to put it on her own head.

"Nice hat." Coraline complimented, pointing up at it. "Where'd you get it?" She asked.

"I don't talk about that." Responded AJ. She never really told anyone that her hat was the last gift of her dad's before he left.

She took it off her head and admired it slightly. "What if I threw it?" Asked Coraline. She held the hat in her right hand and did a frisbee motion with her arm. Not like it'd go very far. It was made of a very flexible material.

"Just give it back!" Demanded AJ, getting rather annoyed by this girl. "What do ya want anyway?" She then asked.

"What? Can't I just banta with a new girl?" She asked.

"No, not me. Y'all get nowhere with me." AJ responded.

"Wow, you're loads of fun." She said, roughly passing her hat back to her.

"Thank you." She said. She resumed her previous position, again.

A short silence followed.

"Look, I don't have many, if not any, friends here. I just wanna meet new people and you were the first girl I saw." She said. 'You happy now?" She then asked.

"Why didn't ya just say that in the first place?" Asked AJ, offering a hand. "I'm AJ."

Coraline eagerly shook it. "Coraline. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet ya too, Coraline. Ya sure make an interesting first impression."

"So, you didn't answer me, you new?" She asked again, crouching down to get to her level.

AJ nodded. "But I ain't stayin." She said.

"What, why?" She asked, trying not to show disappointment.

"We can't stat here." She answered.

"We? Who you with?" Asked Coraline.

"Ma sis and ma friends. We're staying in there." She answered, pointing to the Mystery Shack. "There's a big group of us and we all decided to take a holiday, but we got a bit lost." Not all of that was a lie. She was the element of honesty after all.

"A bit?" Asked Coraline.

"Okay, a lot." Answered AJ.

Coraline smiled. "Well, I gotta go." She said. She double patted her new friend on the shoulder. "It was nice meeting you. Get home soon." She said happily, happy to have a gal friend.

"I will." She replied.

Coraline made her departure, but ended walking into the Mystery Shack. AJ didn't see because her hat was blocking most of her vision, but she did manage to get a piece of wheat in her mouth which was very cliché with Cowboys.

The other Applejack was staring out her classroom window, along with the rest of her class, even the teacher, towards the black ball of fluff that was on the opposite side of the school. It hadn't moved in a while ; it just stood there, doing whatever it was doing. In fact, no one had moved in a while, those that knew about the creature. They'd already said all the words and asked all the question everyone else had. Now they only used their eyes.

As for this creature, it was still staring into that same classroom at the surpass of teenagers that lay before him. He had a job to do and he'd spent enough time dilly dallying around with these lot, but it was too much fun. He'd need a heavy amount of persuasion to move because he could stand there all day and Chrysalis would probably let him.

He'd only been standing there for about 10 miniutes, but for those inside it was an eternity. He couldn't stop smiling at Fluttershy which made her squel every time she looked up from the inside of her clothes (she was doing her version of sweater town).

Of course, nothing lasts forever. The seedeater's persuasion would come, eventually. And it would come a lot sooner than it thought.

It darted it's head behind him when he heard the statue's portal being used. The janitor reemerged, but the seedeater knew what was underneath. The students dropped their mouths upon seeing the sight. New questions began to come out of their mouths.

They were even more surprised when the janitor resumed his natural form. Some gasped. Some screamed. Some said "cooool". The changeling made it's way up to the seedeater and began whispering into it's ear. The two didn't care about what the students reactions were as, as Chrysalis had said earlier, the time for stealth was over.

The seedeater nodded in approval to whatever it was that the changeling just told him. Both creatures backed away from the window. The changeling went back through the mirror, but the seedeater kept staring at that same classroom for a little while longer before taking off, on all fours, towards the town.

It had a job to do.

Coraline made her way through the building. She paid zero attention to the mix of "guests" in the building. She assumed that they were just AJ's friends. However, they paid attention to her. They stopped talking and stared as she walked by with the upmost of suspicion. She ignored them as best she'd could.

She was looking for Dipper. She'd searched most of the rooms on the ground floor before reaching Stan's office.

Dipper and Twilight were inside, "studying". There was a series of papers and other notes littered among the desk. They'd gathered up everything they knew about the situation and were in the process of making a game plan, in between all the BF and GF stuff that preteens were restricted to.

That's when Coraline walked in.

"Hey Dipp-" She cut herself off when she saw what the two were doing. She'd never seen people French kissing before.

"GET OUT!" They both shouted at her.

Coraline complied, shutting the door behind her.

"Friend of yours?" Asked Twilight.

"Yeah." He answered. "I hope she dosen't tell the others about this." He added.

"Others?" She asked.

Dipper spent the next miniute explaining the Mystery Kids to her.

"Norman?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" He asked.

"Know is a strong word." She responded.

Dipper stared at her with an eyebrow raised. He resumed looking down at the notes. He didn't want to know what that meant and Twilight understood.

Pinkie and Mabel were lying against the attic wall near the staircase. Mabel trusted Pinkie enough to show her her secret stash of smile dip that she'd stored away in the folds of her mattress. Most of the stuff was smeared around their mouths and on parts of their clothes. The two had donned bright black eyes as the effects of the drug candy had taken effect.

"I understand evewything." Pinkie blurbled out. Her tounge had had a slight allergic reaction to something in it, but was mindless of it. Both of them really didn't know what in the hell was going on.

"Uh huh." Agreed Mabel, looking towards her. In her perspective, Pinkie was just a piece of cotton candy on a stick with a face on it in the bright and vibrantly coloured world that both of them saw like you'd see when you too acid. She wanted to eat it. It smelt like cotton candy, but did it taste like it.

Pinkie started laughing as Mabel slowly began chewing on he hair. "That twickles." She said, happily. In her perspective Mabel was a chocolate labrador puppy. The world she saw was much more pink than Mabel's.

Coraline stared at the two in confusion. She ignored them and walked into the, currently, empty attic bedroom.

"Bluebewy liqorice." Said Pinkie, pointing and reaching out for her as Coraline closed the bedroom door behind her. She started laughing again.

In the bedroom, Coraline began searching every known area. If Dipper was here then so wad 3. She found what she was looking for in a secret compartment under Dipper's bed. Bill'd returned all three journals to their homes (1 and 2 were back in the basement and 3 was back with Dipper). She flicked through the pages, but didn't have time to read much as the door behind her opened. She spun to face whoever it was, hiding the journal as best she could. It was Sweetie Belle.

"Hi." She said awkwardly upon seeing that the room was occupied. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm Coraline, I'm Dipper and Mabel's friend. I left something here on my last visit which was about a week ago." She explained.

"Oh, okay. I'm Sweetie Belle, Rarity's sister." Responded Sweetie, offering a hand.

Coraline didn't know who Rarity was, but she just assumed it was another one of Applejack's friends. She'd seen a few, but hadn't said hi to any of them, as previously mentioned. She'd only talked to AJ because she was outside.

"Oh, no, I don't shake hands. It's a bad habit, I know." Said Coraline.

"Oh. Well I came up here because my sister wanted me find something. Can you help me look?" She asked. "Pwease." She added with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, kid, but I really gotta go." Answered Coraline. She quickly scurried out the room before Sweetie could object. She began searching around the room for what her sister required.

Coraline began fast walking around the building, avoiding everyone she saw or heard until she reached an exit. She thrust open the door, not the same one she came in by, and began sprinting into the woods.

When she was far enough, she rested her back on a tree and began panting. Her body had begun sweating. She didn't realise how far she'd just ran. She checked behind her to see if she'd been followed.

No one.

Eventually, Coraline proceded to the meeting point, journal against her chest being supported by both her hands. She found her "boss" waiting for her on a tree stump with her legs crossed over one another. She sat quite poshly. Coraline through the journal down by her feet.

"THERE!" She shouted at her. "I got you your stupid journal, now let him go!" She demanded.

Chrysalis gently picked the journal up off the floor and evaluated it to make sure it was the real deal. When satisfied with the result, she snapped her fingers and a bloody and beaten Wybie appeared in a burst of green fire. Coraline went over to him and hugged him tightly. They both dropped down to their knees when Wybie's gave way.

"Thank you, child. I'll contact you again if I need anything else." Said the queen ; and with that she disappeared to leave the two children on the ground.

Adagio Dazzle was in her favourite cafe, alone, because everyone had cleared upon her arrival. Ever since the "battle of the bands" everyone hated all three of them and all three of them had split up as friends.. The only other person who was present was the owner of the cafe.

She finished her latte before paying. She opened the double doors to find the other costumers were waiting outside for her to leave. They started flooding back in when they saw her, pushing, shoving and saying things to her as they passed.

She began walking down the sidewalk and then down the first alleyway. That's when she let her emotions flow. This'd be the time when Sonata would try to cheer her up, but Sonata wasn't here. She leant against the wall and began crying. Then she heard the screaming. They didn't bother or concern her.

The seedeater had burst into the cafe and had begun frantically sniffing around the room. She was tracking all three of their scents. It became frustrated when it realised one of her targets had fled so he took his frustration out on the first person he saw.

"Miss Dazzle." Said a figure.

Adagio darted her head alarmingly to find a boy in a yellow hoodie and black jeans looking down. She couldn't see his face, but just assumed he was no different than any of the other snobs in this town.

"What'd you want?" She asked. She returned to her normal behaviour, her shielded behaviour.

They both ignored the screams.

"Well" he said pulling out a pocket watch from his hoodie pocked "in about nineteen seconds a creature's gonna come down from there" he said, pointing towards the opening to the alleyway "and it's going to take you away. Dead or alive. Just like it'll do to the other dazzlings."

"Nice try buddy, but I'm not stupid. I'm not gonna fall for that." She said.

"Well then I guess you can just stay hear and die for all I care. I only need that, they only need that" he said, pointing to her necklace "but it'd nice to have the user."

Adagio gripped the red jewel that hung around her neck, protecting it."What'd you want thi-" she began, but was interupted by the seedeater's screech. She looked off towards the alleyway opening. She nearly jumped out her skin when she looked back at her small visitor. She saw the boy was now offering a hand that was alight with blue fire. She could now make out his blonde hair and yellow eyes with black slits instead of pupils. But, most distinctly, he'd donned a top hat and was leaning on a cane with his other hand.

"I'll save all three of your lives, but you'll have to do something for me in return." He said. Bill's voice went back to what we were all used to.

Adagio looked behind her and saw the seedeater had emerged at the opening of the alleyway, caked in blood.

"Do we have a deal?" She heard Bill ask.

"_Don't take her from me, demon_!" Said the seedeater.

Hearing it's voice was enough. She didn't even hesitate in gripping the boy's hand like her life depended on it (it did).


	43. Chapter 43

Sonata Dusk sat alone in Taco Bell in one of the booths at the very back. She was also taunted by other citizens, but not as much as Adagio had received. Adagio was the leader, the other two were just pawns so, by default, she'd recieve much more heat that Sonata and Aria would ever get.

She missed both of them so much, too much. By herself she was so lonely and miserable, but with them, even though they were both bitches, she at least had someone to talk to, someone to share her thoughts and feelings with, a shoulder to cry on, a frame to hug. A friend. It wasn't visibly obvious, but all three of them loved each other more than anyone else. They were banished here together and they would die here together. But now...they never went near each other. They blamed each other for what happened that night and, ever since, were no longer friends.

She hadn't even touched her food. She just held that taco in her hands, staring at it deeply, observingly. She loved tacos, favourite food, but couldn't bring herself to eat this one. Her mind was going through too much right now so eating was the last thing on it. She felt the weight of the thing beginning to tire her arms, like the weight of all her problems. She could sleep, right here, right now, and no one would care.

Her thoughts were disturbed when a napkin ball was thrown at her head. She darted her head off in the direction it'd came from, but saw no one. Curious, she looked down at the thin piece of tissue that had landed on the floor by her foot. It looked like there were dark black marking around it. She decided to pick it up and flattened it out on her table. It was a note.

_RUN_

Was spelt out before her in big black letters.

"What?" She muttered to herself.

"I wrote it." Said a voice from across the table.

Sonata jumped at the sound. She looked up to see a boy in a yellow hoodie, concealing his face, had sat down opposite her.

"Why? Why would I need to run?" She asked. She didn't seem to care that he'd just appeared from nowhere.

"Look around you. What do you see?" He asked.

Sonata surveyed the restraunt she was in. She saw a variety of people doing nothing out of the ordinary. They were just enjoying their food...in silence. She was getting confused now. Who was this boy? What dose he want? She decided to play along with whatever it was he was doing. She had nothing better to do so she thought why not.

"People, but it's really quiet." She answered. Then her eyes widened slightly. "Wait, why's it quiet?" She then asked. She looked around again. Not a single person was making a sound. Upon closer inspection, she realised they weren't even breathing. She saw one family in another booth along a different wall. They stared down at their food and drinks, which came up to their mouths, but they didn't eat or drink it it. They were like robots stuck on repeat. Sonata stood up in alarm. The note told her to run, this boy was telling her to run, he gut was telling her to run, but was it the best idea.

"A few moments ago they were taunting you-" Bill began. His voice resumed it's normal setting.

"Why aren't they breathing?" Sonata asked. She was scared.

"Because they're not real. They only began acting like thi-" Bill began again.

"What happened to your voice?" She asked alarmingly after properly hearing it.

"That's not what you should be concerned about." Said Bill. "Now, if you stop interrupting me, I'll explain things too you."

Sonata gave him more attention, but her eyes never broke the crowd. Bill gently dragged her back down in her seat. The thought of running never left her mind.

"They're spectral illusion created by magic. If you try to leave they'll stop you." Bill explained.

"Then why'd you ask me to run?" She asked.

Bill shrugged. "To get your attention, I guess. I'm weird like that." He answered.

"Well, why can't I leave? What do they want?" She asked.

"It's not you they want. It's that." He said, pointing to the jewel that hung around her neck.

Sonata did the same thing Adagio did with the news. She gripped the gem, tightly. There was only one thing they could use the gems power for, but, more importantly, how'd they know about it ; and who were they? Who was this kid in front of her? Was he one of them?

"Do they know what it can do?" She whispered.

Bill nodded. "As do I." He added.

"Are you with them?" She asked.

"If I was, I would've killed you already and taken it so...no, I'm not. I'm actually against them." He explained. He leant in closer to her ear. "They'll kill you, without a second thought...I can get you out." He whispered.

Upon saying that, the people stopped all action and stared at them in anger. Sonata screamed when she saw black fill up their eyes. The room was filled with screeching as they all rushed them. Bill encased the two in a bright blue field as the horde smashed into it, cracking it. They began pounding on it, breaking it.

"HOW?!" She shouted out in fear. She ignored the fact that he was capable of magic. Her question was answered when she looked towards her companion. His clothing and appearance had changed into his classical look. He was offering a hand that was alight in a blue fire.

"I'll help you, but you'll have to return the favour. Take my hand and we'll have a deal." He said. His voice was hard to hear over the constant pounding and screeching of those trying to get in.

Several arms broke through and began to grab and tear at the two. Bill was unaffected by it, his smile and eyes never broke her face as she squirmed from multiple appendages touching her, in a variety of ways and places, but always viciously. She was trying to reach for the hand, but was constantly knocked back or dragged away. She began to cry at the thought of these _things _getting her. Bill burst the shield, sending them flying off in multiple directions and finally allowing her to be able to grip onto the boy's hand before the infected could bounce back at them.

The two disappeared in a bright whie flash, leaving the creatures dazed and confused.

Aria Blaze was in the park, sitting on a bench. She'd received no taunt from pedestrians because she'd concealed herself in a big cloak. No one had recognised her, but they'd gave her quick glances, but not because she was Aria Blaze, but because of what she was wearing. It was an unnatural sight to see in a vibrant and colourful city.

Her thoughts and feelings were no different than the other two, except hers were full of much more rage, being the angry(er) one among the three. She hated this, being alone and hated by everyone around her. If she saw those two again, especially Adagio, she'd punch their lights then. NO! That was a stupid thing to think. She loved those two more than anyone else in the world and would do anything for them.

She sighed, which caught the attention of a few passers by, but who quickly kept walking.

She breathed in the peacefull air that was the park. She could smell the grass, the flowers, even, what she guessed was, blood...Wait, blood? No, she smelt blood. She definetley smelt blood. She looked around the area to see where it was coming from.

Nothing.

She felt around her own body to see if there was any scars on her she'd missed.

Nothing.

Why could she smell blood? Does it even have a scent?

She put both her fingers by, and then in, her nose. There was no blood in there, there wasn't anything. Using the same fingers, she squeezed her nostrils shut as the smell began to reek. It smelt more like she was standing over a dead body. Problem was, she could still smell it. She gagged. It was beginning to get over whelming. No matter what she did the smell was always there, the smell of a human remains decaying, getting worse and worse with each passing second.

She dropped down onto all fours and spewed up her guts when it became too much for her to handle. People kept walking past her, ignoring her. Unlike Sonata's experience, these people weren't fake, they just saw a person vomiting and brushed it off. She didn't know that though, but what she did know was that she had to get away. She got up to run, to get away from the smell, but then heard the screaming.

The seedeater had found her.

Chrysalis was flicking through the pages of 3 back in the hive. The pages she'd ripped out earlier had proven useful towards the changelings. A love crystal, potions, creatures imprissoned against their wills, had all been useful, but they were limited resources. What she needed, what they needed, was something permanent. Cadance had escaped before she could suck her dry. She thought Cadance would be able to generate love. She wondered if she could capture her again, but they all had a tendency of escaping this place.

Her attention was captured when she saw the wall of the main chamber as she walked by it. A hole, a _really _big hole, had been carved towards her baby's chamber. It was big enough for him to fit through, which pleased her. She saw his large and wide emerald eyes staring back at her from the darkness with satisfaction. She smiled at him, motherly, before returning to her thoughts.

She continued to walk through the cave system with the journal in her face. She'd found multiple things in the book, but none would be of a great help. She needed a pure and raw source of love if her species was to survive it her. She thought and she thought...then it finally hit her.

Yes. It was perfect. It was foolproof. She knew excactly where she could find love that could be drained. She closed the journal. And she knew excactly where they were. She just needed to find a way to get them here, again. She smiled, then kept walking.

Chrysalis arrived in one of her favourite rooms. It's where her prized possession (that was inanimate) sat on a pedestal. She'd used the dark magic from this item to do lots of things as the owner of it was still conscious inside ; and had been more than willing to help. She'd used it to give certain people nightmares, to create her baby, to do lots of things. If she could just get the alicorn amulet, then she could use it's power to bring him back, but Zecora had hidden it well.

There was a selection of black crystals around the item and in the whole chamber, filled with dark magic. It'd asked for them so Chrysalis had obliged. She'd come in here to talk to him.

"_Can I help you, Chrysalis_?" Asked the item. The voice that came from it was dark and demonic, but angry. He was tired and didn't like to be disturbed, even if it was her.

"I just came to say hi." She answered sweetly.

Sombra was still conscious inside his horn, but he couldn't see, he could only sense the presence of others around him, but he could react almost as much as he could if he still had his body. He wanted more that anything to be able to move again and to rule along side his queen, as she did with him, but he had to wait. She had to wait. They all had to wait.

"_Well...hi_." He said, awkwardly.

"Hi." She responded.

The two stayed there in silence.

Aria kept running, the further she went the further the smell diminished, but she was no longer running because of that. She was running because she had a bloodthirsty monster chasing after her, screeching wildly. The sound was ear raping, but the least of her worries. The seedeater was relentless in trying to catch her. It'd lost two, but refused to let her slip through it's claws. It smashed through people, fruit carts, even walls, without hesitation as it tried to catch her and every time it put it's body through hell it wouldn't show any signs of tiring or slow down. She couldn't keep this up. Her fear driven adrenaline was diminishing so the thing would catch her soon. What it would do...she didn't want to think about that.

She dashed across the road. The cars were sent off in scattered areas to avoid her, some colliding with each other, but one hit the seedeater dead centre, deliberately. Aria looked back to see the creature had destroyed the front of the car, and the windshield, and the driver who's lifeless body lay on the steering wheel causing the horn to blare out. She breathed out in relief when she saw the twisted and broken body of the thing sprawled out on the floor. People exited their vehicles to get a better look at what the hell was going on. They all stared, mesmerised, at the thing. Not a single one paid any attention to her or the dead man, except one.

"You okay?" Asked a boy in a yellow hoodie.

Aria looked down at him. She was panting, sweating and just exhausted. How far had she just run.

"I'm...fine." She answered in between breaths.

Both of them stared when someone screamed. The body began to twitch as the bones found their way back into their sockets. Aria stared in fear and disbelief as the creature began to heal it's body.

"Run." Said Bill.

Aria would do more than run.

"I know what you are." She muttered to him. "You can manipulate fire right?" She asked.

Bill stared at her in disbelief. He nodded though. He would ask how she knew later.

"Good. You already know my plan right?" She asked.

Bill nodded again.

The two waited for the seedeater to stand back up and stare at them. Bill removed himself from the scenario before it saw her. The seedeater went for her.

Aria turned and bolted away. She saw the restraunt directly in front of her. She didn't hesitate in canon balling through the window and into the building.

The seedeater just went straight through the wall. His appearance sent the customers and employees running. Excactly as planned.

Aria slid over the counter and into the kitchen. Bill was waiting for her. He'd already turned on all the gas taps. Aria grabbed the oven and pulled the thick door off to act as a shield. She slid and then barricaded herself in a corner.

The seedeater came divebombing through. He wasn't pleased to see Bill, but wasn't quick to react. He noticed the gas taps were on full blast, Aria was in the corner, shielding herself with a thick metal surface and Bill was there, smirking. Bill snapped his fingers and a little blue flame appeared on his hand.

"_Oh you clever little-_" The seedeater began. He didn't finished as the first level of the building exploded in fire, scorching everything inside. The seedeater was launched out the building and became tangled up in power lines above. His body was fried, but he'd still regenerate, but it'd take ages. People screamed upon seeing it. No one was hurt.

Aria removed her shield and surveyed the charred insides of the room with some parts (everything that was flammable) still alight, she smiled. Bill seemed untouched by the flame. He was already offering a hand, both actually. One for a high five, which Aria took, and the other which was engulfed in blue flame, which she also took.

The two disappeared in a bright white flash.


	44. Chapter 44

Thompson stormed up the Mystery Shack and forced his way through the door. The other teens were on their way in an attempt to calm him down, but they wouldn't get there in time. The teen was steaming with rage as he began ravaging his way around the building, searching for a certain someone who he'd like to have a little "chat" with. He ignored the other residents and even forced some out the way if necessary.

What he didn't know was that Fluttershy, the one he was looking for, was on the roof with Luna. The two heard him come in and had begun snickering. They didn't burst into uncontrollable laughter as people would've heard it.

Fluttershy had "vandalised" his car (by that I mean she used her effect on animals for them to do it for her) and he clearly wasn't happy about it.

"He's gonna kill you if he finds you up here." Said Luna.

"If." Commented Fluttershy. This wasn't like her. She wasn't the one who'd go off and break something out of spite. She, definetley, should be getting scared right now at what he could do, but she wasn't. She felt safe up here. "And he won't kill me...right?" She asked.

"I was being metaphorical, but I wouldn't act so confident. Listen to him. He dosen't know you like we do so I don't what he's gonna do." Luna answered.

"Wait, how's he know it was me?" She then asked.

Luna shrugged. "It makes the most logical sense. You were outside, you were closest, you seemed angry. I think he just put two and two together." She answered.

"Oh." Said Fluttershy.

The two sat in silence for a while.

Fluttershy looked down to see the other teens were now entering. She saw Wendy was looking up at her. She had a look that was a cross between worry and disappointment.

"Maybe I should apologise?" Fluttershy suggested. She was starting to realise that what she'd done might not have been the best move. She was supposed to be the kind one, but this world, this experience, Gravity Falls...it'd changed her. It'd changed all of them into something they're not. It was making her loose what made her her. She was loosing her kindness.

"Your choice." Responded Luna.

"Yeah." Agreed Fluttershy.

_What have I done_? She asked herself. She needed to apologise. If she did then things might be a little better. Yeah, she'll apologise right now, mindless of the consequences.

She stood up, made her way across the wood of the roof and down the ladder. She didn't even mind being on the roof and she was supposed to be scared of heights. Luna said nothing to her upon her departure. She'd already read the young girl's mind and heard everything. She was right.

Fluttershy emerged into the gift shop and started looking for a raging teenager that wanted nothing more than to shout at her, but she had to set things right, or at least try. It's a shame she'd realised this now.

After a wild goose chase, she found Thompson, with the other teens, in the gift shop. She'd gone round in one massive circle. Thompson looked exhausted, visibly showing with the sweat patches on his clothes and skin.

"Hi." She said awkwardly. She was always nervous talking to people, but these weren't new. She couldn't show weakness otherwise they'd see it ; and God knows what they'd do if they saw it.

The teens looked in her direction. All of them had negative expressions on their faces, but Thompson stared angrily at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry I broke your car." She said innocently. A normal person couldn't stay mad at that innocent face, the most innocent face she could pull. It seemed to work on the others, but not Thompson.

He paced over to her angrily with clenched fists. Fluttershy saw the potential danger and backed up until she was lying flat against the wall. She was scared, just like she should be.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" He screamed at her.

The other teens advanced towards, but at a respectful distance. This was between the two of them and they knew it. They were ready to restrain him if he was to lash out.

"I...I'm sorry." She whimpered. She just wanted to apologise, but she thought it'd be somewhat easier than this.

"YOU'RE SORRY! SORRY DOS-" He began.

"Thompson." Hissed Tambry.

Thompson looked at her then looked back down at the girl he'd just bellowed at. She'd slid down the wall and had curled up into a ball, but worst of all was that she'd started crying. Just like Fluttershy had earlier, he'd realised what he'd done and that it was wrong.

"You okay?" Asked Wendy. She pushed her friend out the way and dropped to the girl's level.

Fluttershy hugged her tightly and weeped into her shoulder. She was over sensitive and hearing him shout at her wasn't helping.

"Hey." Said Wendy reassuringly. She began stroking her smooth pink hair. "It's okay." She whispered. She kept whispering that over and over again, but they all knew it wasn't okay.

The other teens went down to comfort her as best as they could. Luna said they didn't know her like the others did, but now they had a strong idea of what she was like.

Thompson just stared at the mess he'd made. He'd just made a small girl cry her eyes out. He felt horrible and disgusted with himself. He clearly wasn't wanted here so he left via the same way he came in. No one noticed him leave or they just didn't care.

Other resident of the building began to enter the scene after hearing her. They all shared their sympathys.

One of the ones who was unaware of current events was AJ who was still outside. She was unaware of what was happening with Fluttershy, but was the one who felt three more beams of colourful light shoot up into the sky as the dazzlings arrived in Gravity Falls.

And she wasn't the only one.

The three were together, Bill made sure of that, but he wasn't there to mother them. Adagio got up first. She had a pounding headache, but she didn't really care about it when she saw the tone of her skin. It was...peachy.

"What?" She asked herself.

She began admiring herself before Aria punched her in the face. They both fell down and hit the ground. Their bodies felt like jelly so it was easy to loose your balance.

"I missed you too." Said Adagio, placing a hand to her face.

Sonata joined them on the ground.

"What are we doing?" She quietly asked.

The two stared at her with wide eyes.

"What happened to you?" Asked Aria. She was referring to her friend's state. Her clothes were torn, her hair was a wild mess and she had claw marks on her exposed skin. Sonata was unaware of this.

"What happened to you?" She asked in response. She was referring to her friend's hair. Several areas had been burnt, as had part of her clothing. Aria was unaware of this.

They both looked down at each other and screamed.

"Yeah, I really missed you two." Commented Adagio.


	45. Chapter 45

Thompson walked as far as he could, which wasn't very far, when he was forced to the ground by a physical force. He didn't hear anything because his mind was clouded with thought. He spun round onto his back just in time to see a girl with rainbow hair, who'd perched herself on his chest, was looking back at him, p*ss*d. Before he could react, she punched his face, repeatably, with her tiny doll hands, but she hit hard and it hurt, a lot. She hit him thirteen times before he threw her off. He attempted to stand up, but the girl brought him back down to the ground and resumed beating him. She hit an additional four times before Robbie picked her up by the shoulders. Neither of them heard or saw him (like I said, he didn't get very far). She began squirming around wildly.

"LET ME GO!" Shouted Rainbow Dash.

Robbie was struggling to restrain her.

"I can't hold her!" He said panicky.

"Shake her-" Thompson stopped to spit blood out his mouth "-up and down!" He suggested.

Robbie did so, for several miniutes. When he was finished, Rainbow began breathing heavily.

"I'm gonna...kill you...you...walking bean bag." She said in between breaths. She'd been tired out.

"You okay?" Asked Robbie concerningly.

Thompson nodded. His face was a slight wreck. He had bruises and swelling on both his cheeks, nose and eyes. He had blood coming from his nose, mouth and under his left eye. (Like I said, she hit hard). He assumed his attacker was one of Fluttershy's friends who was angry and wanted revenge.

Robbie held the girl unti she looked like she'd calmed down so he gently lowered her back onto her feet. She just lashed out at Thompson again so Robbie, after dragging her back, held her over his right shoulder, which she began continuesly pounding on. It hurt, but it wasn't enough for him to let go.

"You gonna calm down?" Asked Robbie assertively.

"NO! THIS FATTY HURT MY FRIEND!" She replied, pointing directly at him.

"Look, I'm sorry alright." Said Thompson in response. "I didn't mean t-" He began.

He was cut off when Rainbow fired a pulse of rainbow plasma at him, it missed and burnt part of a tree behind him, leaving a black splotch. Robbie dropped her in panick. Both of them looked down at her, shocked. They'd experienced ghosts before, but whoah...that was...weird.

Rainbow didn't hesitate on pouncing on Thompson the second she was free, for the third time in the last five miniutes, but he held both her wrists, preventing movement, but she could still shoot. A few bolts hit him, my god did they burn. He yelped every time one hit him, either his exposed skin or clothes.

Thompson went forward onto his knees to get the advantage. It just made it easier for her to shoot at him and use her legs to frantically kick him. He was tempted to drop forward and smush her, but he didn't want to hurt her/it.

"ROBBIE!" He shouted. He couldn't do this alone. Someone of his physical stature against her. It was obvious who'd win.

Robbie went down and restrained her ankles. The two lifted her up at the same time and held her in a vertical position, upside down. Robbie was taller and they couldn't afford to swap positions to make it more comfortable for her. Despite of this, she still thrashed and fired around wildly.

She'd self combustulate right now, but the two of them would be killed instantly.

"STOP!" Shouted Robbie.

She looked up, or down depending on who's perspective it was, at him. She stopped resisting.

"Thank yo-" began Robbie.

Rainbow was able to thrust her head into his pelvic area. He groaned out in pain, but still held on tightly.

"DAMN IT!" She shouted. She thought that'd work. She resumed her squirming which didn't show any signs of stopping. Neither did they.

Applejack had ventured off into the woods to see who else had been thrown into this mess. It was dangerous to go alone, but it had only just gone 12:00am so the danger was at a minimal (if that was possible for Gravity Falls). What she didn't know was that the three she was about to find were far from friendly.

It didn't take the dazzlings long to realise they could use magic in this world, in addition to their gems, which they used to fix themselves up. However, that wasn't what surprised them the most. What surprised them the most was that they were able to change into their natural siren forms.

Despite of the excitement, they didn't really know what they were supposed to do. Bill seemed to have left them to their own devices. Eventually, after some discussion, they decided to use their own devices, which basically meant to do whatever they wanted. In this world they were free. They wouldn't let this opportunity go.

Upon hearing a twig snap, they all darted their heads to see Applejack (the three hadn't spawned that far from the Mystery Shack). They shared eye contact for a few brief moments.

"Hi." Said AJ awkwardly and casually waving. "We-welcome."

The three recognised her voice. Her appearance had been altered, but they knew who this was. They remembered all of those that opposed them especially from the battle of the bands.

AJ saw the sudden hatred in their eyes and began to slowly back away from the three. She didn't know who they were so assumed they were a potential danger.

Aria was the first to act against her. She donned her natural form, as did the other two, and rushed her. AJ turned head over heels and bolted away. She was an athletic girl, but couldn't outrun creatures that were, literally, swimming through the air at tremendous speed. She made it about 10 meters before Sonata grabbed her. She'd used magic to alter her front forelegs into fully poseable arms. The other two did the same thing.

AJ squirmed around violently in the grip of the blue, spectral, and animal like hand. It was a useless effort. There was no way she was getting free anytime soon. She couldn't even move anything other than her neck and head.

"LET GO!" She shouted at her captors.

"Do you remember this one's name?" Asked Adagio.

The other two shook their heads.

"Remember? I don't know you three!" Commented AJ desperately. She'd come too close to death too many times here and didn't want this to be the end of it. She thought reasoning or explaining would help.

They just smirked sinisterly at her. Either they thought it was funny, her struggle, or knew what she was thinking or because they were feeding off her negative emotion, which they hadn't done in a long time. Feed.

"I say we kill her." Suggested Aria.

Their smiles grew wider.

"No. Nononononono. Please...please don't." She begged. She'd never begged for her life before, but there's always a first for everything. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She'd cried before, but not like this. Her life was being threatened by creatures that could easily kill her in any way they saw fit.

Aria flexed her hand slightly. AJ'd seen that gesture before from a certain fluffy black creature and knew damn well what it meant. Her eyes widened in fear and she began squirming again, but, once again, got nowhere.

"Who wants to go first?" Asked Aria.

The other two didn't reply so she decided that she would and that wasn't a good thing.

Aria pointed two claws directly in front of AJ's eyes, mere milemeters from them. AJ stopped moving all together, except for the shaking, and stared at the purple daggers that were about to penetrate her face and gouge the contents out.

All three of them were feeding off her fear. They took pleasure in it. They were stretching muscles they hadn't stretched in years and it felt so good to be able to do what they wanted the way they wanted. This was who they were...monsters.

Aria placed all five of her claws on points of AJ's face and, after a miniute of waiting to draw out the suspense, slashed them across it.

AJ screamed.

The sound and feelings she now had only made the three stronger ; and hungry for more.

Rainbow Dash and the two teens heard the girls screams (they were that loud and very close).

"AJ." Said RD concerningly.

"Who's AJ?" Asked Thompson, but he had a feeling of who it was, as did Robbie.

Rainbow freed herself from the teens grip when they became distracted. Thompson, in fear of getting hit again, quivered back in fear.

"Get help!" Said Rainbow to the two of them commandingly before dashing into the woods leaving behind a temporary rainbow streak. Her friend's safety had taken priority over justice.

The teens looked at each other in confusion before running back inside. This girl's authority was not to be questioned with and a life could be at stake.

A lot of people were now comforting Fluttershy, most of which were her friends. She'd stopped crying, but still lay slumped against the wall in a ball. They didn't hear AJ's screams as the volume inside the shack drowned it out. Even the teens didn't hear it.

Speaking of which, the teens were in the gift shop. They were waiting for Robbie and Thompson to come back. Thompson needed to apologise for his actions, which most people had accepted as it wasn't, technically, his fault. Fluttershy stared it by destroying his car and he didn't know how sensitive she was, but things still had to be made right.

Wendy still had a large splotch on her shoulder from the flood of tears that'd come from the girl's eyes. She wondered if Fluttershy could drain all the moisture from her body by crying.

Eventually, Thompson and Robbie ran in from the kitchen. A few people gave the fat teen sinister looks. He hoped he wouldn't encounter another one like Rainbow Dash.

"What the hell happened to your face?!" Asked Wendy concerningly.

"Some kid beat him up." Answered Robbie for him.

Lee and Nate snickered. Tambry nudged their shoulders.

"But that's not priority." Said Thompson before the conversation went any further. They didn't need to know the details.

"You're damn right it's not." Agreed Wendy, nodding her head over towards the small mass of people in the hallway.

"That's not it either." Said Thompson. "Look. There's something we need to tell you, and it's really important."

The others gave him their attention.

"There-" He began before he was interupted by screeching. One that they'd never heard the likes of before. The others heard it too as it was much, much louder than a girl's screams and was deadly close.

Rainbow had found the dazzling and AJ.

Things weren't pretty after that.

"What was that?" Asked Lee.

"I don't know, but it was close." Answered Nate.

"And it definetley wasn't human." Added Wendy.

The five teens stared towards the woods until Robbie looked behind him after hearing movement.

"Where'd they go?" He asked.

The other teens looked behind them to see the crowd had gone. The boys were more distracted when they saw Luna appear from the ladder that led to the attic before disappearing deeper into the shack, probably to join the others.

"Pervs." Said Tambry.

However, they were even more distracted when Rainbow Dash bolted through the door with Applejack. Both were out of breath and wounded, but they slammed the door shut behind them. The teens were jolted by their appearance. They heard and saw nothing.

AJ only seemed to have those five thin claw marks on her face and previous wounds she'd received from wolves had reopened, like her leg, but RD looked like she'd just been through hell. Her hair had been dyed red, skin had been cut, burnt, torn and bruised. She had the face of absolute agony.

"Oh my god!" Shouted Wendy. She went over to them, but AJ held up a hand to stop her.

"Get Twilight." Said AJ. RD looked too weak to speak in addition to her slowly leaning down the door, wetting it. AJ joined her. Both of them were unfit to move.

Wendy didn't need to be asked twice. She sprinted off.

"What the hell happened to you?" Asked Thompson.

"Gravity Falls." Answered AJ for her. She was angry, clearly, but not just because of what just happened. She'd lost her damn hat.

The remaining four teens were slightly taken back by the statement. That was...deep.

All six of them heard rustling from the forest as creatures began to emerge. The sirens emerged from the green. They were all looking towards the Mystery Shack.

The teens faces filled with fear and worry.

"They followed us." Said AJ glumly. Of course they did. They were tracking the negative emotion, sniffing out the blood and the rainbow trail leading to the door was a bit of a giveaway.

The teens helped the two to their feet, much to their discomfort, and to a safer location.

Everyone else was in the main room/party room so they went there. Wendy had text Tambry that little detail.

Elsewhere, Discord lay against a tree, bleeding heavily. He was clutching a wound on his thigh. His paw acted as a good source of blockage, given it's size. The wound had been caused by a bullet from a winchester rifle. A changeling, under the form of a hunter, had fired at him using the firearm. Discord had allowed himself to be distracted by the commotion for him to get an easy shot. Magic wouldn't heal him unless the bullet was removed and he didn't have a spell for that. He would use his bird claw to get it out himself, but the hunter was now looking at him.

"Chrysalis is gonna appreciate this." He said.

Discord made a move to fight back, but the hunter rammed the butt of his gun into the creature's skull, knocking him unconscious and causing a small trickle of blood to run down the point of impact (forehead).

He picked up the body and began dragging the creature through the woods, leaving a bloody trail in his wake.


	46. Chapter 46

A small crowd of citizens had gathered around a pylon, looking up towards the black furry sack of flesh that was tangled up in several power lines that suspended it like puppet strings. They had mixed expressions on their faces. Some were worried, scared, fascinated, disgusted or aggressive towards the sight for their own personal reasons. They didn't really pay much attention to the fire engines opposite them who were trying to extinguish the blaze that'd burst out of the restraunt.

"What do you think it is?" Asked one individual with indigo skin wearing a construction worker uniform, and holding a metal bar about 1metre long. He'd come away from his work to investigate the comotion/because the nearby power had gone out.

No one answered, or even acknowledged, his question. They were too distracted by the thing above to care about someone's question, even though they were all thinking it, but couldn't be asked to ask. The people of this fair city had experienced a handful of bizarre phenomenons before so this wasn't anything new, but it was still weird.

"Okay then." He muttered to himself, rather annoyed that he was rudely ignored.

Some time passed before a finger on the thing's left hand twitched. No one noticed it. The twitch led to the rest of it's hand begin to move, slowly. It's bone and cartilage had fully healed, but it's muscle, flesh, skin and parts of hair had yet. It bellowed a painfull screech as it regained consciousness. It may be indestructible, but it could still feel pain and it just felt the whole lot.

The crowd bellow made a mixed scream of their own upon hearing it, and realising it wasn't dead. Some didn't hesitate in instantly pacing off like the parents with their children, some moved back slightly like the teens, but others stood there like statues, staring with wide eyes.

A variety of pops and cracks were heard as it's bones found their ways back into their sockets or as the seedeater did it manually. When it had full feeling over it's body it put all it's weight onto one side and fell from the black rubbery spider web it'd been tangled in. It hit the ground with a heavy thump. It was slow to pick itself up off the ground, shake it's head to regain focus and then stare at the crowd.

The same construction worker was frightened by the sight. Two yellow eyes on a black, and slightly deformed, face stared back at him. The snout mouth it had did a grin with it's vertical rows of teeth. He looked towards the bar he was holding and wondered if he could use it as a weapon. The seedeater saw this and wondered the same thing.

"_Go on_." It ushered in it's deep shrill voice. "_Be the hero_."

The man hesitated, but decided to run off. The seedeater would've been more than happy to pursue, but it's mind was set on other things and it didn't have the energy. It darted off towards the school, as fast as it could with it's injuries.

The being who was responsible for the seedeater's injuries lay, in human form, against one of the walls of the main chamber of the changeling hive with a quantity of changelings staring at him angrily. The creatures were in a ready to pounce position. For possibly the first time in his life, Bill was actually scared. He'd been impaled through his right shoulder with a blade and it wasn't healing. A wet, red, and sticky hand was lying over the bloody hole that had also spread red over the surface behind him. The wound was preventing his abilities, like his very own krypotonite.

"It hurts...don't it?" Asked Chrysalis. Bill didn't even look at her ; he resumed his slow and desperate breathing. She was in a similar state. Tired, damaged, but happy. She was leaning on a sword made of pure gold.

Bill came here in an attempt to get the mirrors, but Chrysalis had been expecting him. Since she came into re-possession of the journal she was able to discover the demon's weakness. Pure gold. She'd been able to construct the sword with available resources, just in time, before he showed up.

"I told you...that I'd hurt you." She said. Not those excact words, but it was something like that.

"_Shall we kill him_?" Asked one of the changelings, it's eyes never breaking it's prey.

"Oh heavens no." She answered. Her children looked at her in confusion. "I have use for him...and then, when...I'm done...Then you kill him." She said resuringly.

Bill made an attempt to escape. He knew what she'd do to him and couldn't let that happen. Not just for his sake, but also for those he was trying to protect. He tried to stand up to run, but was sent back to the ground when Chrysalis thrust the sword into his abdomen with a squelching sound. He screamed, for the first time in his life of countless eons, he screamed. He felt pain, and it hurt, a lot. Blood followed.

The changelings hissed in approval.

Discord's unconscious body was stuffed into a cell by his captor. The changeling didn't know if he would survive his injuries, but, honestly, didn't care. His queen could use him in any way she wanted and if he did die then it'd be all the more easier to wipe out the opposition.

He went off to find said queen after the black crystalline door shot up to prevent his escape.

It was break time at Canterlot High, which had returned to normal standers, so most of the students were outside bantering or playing sport and such. This meant that most of them saw the seedeater dawdle up to the building at the speed of a molasses. There wasn't a single one of them that backed away from the thing.

It ignored every last one of them and just kept dreading towards the portal. As it got closer, some noticed that it was actually walking on two legs instead of the usual four, was a practical train wreck with it's injuries and limping, well, more like dragging it's right leg along the floor with every step. Not that anyone really cared.

Rainbow Dash took pleasure in the sight, but didn't show it, for obvious reasons. She hated this thing. It knew this, of course, but it didn't act upon it as, like before, it didn't have the energy nor the strength to do anything other than walk.

After a few miniutes of walking, and after the students had put meters of distance between themselves and it, the seedeater, finally, arrived at where the portal was, exhausted. It rested his hands on either side of the portal, far enough so they wouldn't slip in, and breathed. It's mind and body were processing for a bit.

Then, it leant forwards, slowly, and fell into it.

Elsewhere, a large amount of people had gathered in the main room of the Mystery Shack, most of which were sitting down on chairs. They were panicking. The creatures outside wanted to get in, badly. They'd occasionly hear pounding as they tried to force their way in, but that pounding had since ceased.

"Who knows what they are?" Asked Dipper, breaking the silence that'd fallen over the group. He assumed these were Equestrian creatures as there was nothing about them in the journal, wherever that was.

"Sirens." Answered Celestia. "They sing to control minds and feed off negative emotion. The last three of the species was banished from Equestria to a different world, but I guess they found their way here...How the hell did they find their way here?" She asked. She leant her face into her hands and leaned forward from the spine of her chair.

"Maybe Chrysalis wants them." Suggested Cadance, holding a terrified Vioelet in her arms.

Celestia dulled herself more at the thought of someone like that having control of creatures like them. It was a bad thing, and if such a thing was true then there'd be no hope in winning this fight and ever getting home.

"Then why are they here?" Asked Twilight. She wasn't really part of the conversation as she was occupied in pumping magic into Rainbow Dash's body while Fluttershy applied first aid using a med kit and Scootaloo leaning against her legs. AJ was next.

"Maybe Chrysalis sent them." Suggested her older brother. He was more calm than the others.

"Well then we're screwed." Commented Luna. "We can't beat those things."

Silence followed until it was interupted by a loud thud coming from the attic with the additional sounds of wood breaking and glass smashing.

"They're inside!" Said a panicking Fluttershy. She stopped what she was doing and began hyperventilating. Others joined her in panick.

"RIGHT!" Called Dipper. The whole room turned their attentions towards him. He wouldn't stand for this, them all panicking like little girls who'd just lost their favourite dolls. "WE'RE LEAVING!" He commanded. He didn't really realise that he'd just shouted and that the sirens had heard it.

"Whoah, who put you in charge?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"I did. I'm not gonna stand here and watch you all crumble away until these things come in here and kill us." He answered.

"Oooooh, burn." Commented Pinkie.

Rainbow Dash gave her a quick glance of anger before resuming her attention to Twi to resume her healing session.

"Wait, how're we gonna get out?" Asked AJ.

"If they're coming through the roof then the other exits are still open. For now." He answered.

"Well let's go." Said Rarity.

"Yeah, we're wasting time here." Said Wendy. The other teens seemed to approve. To be honest, they had no clue what was going on.

"Okay then let-" He began. He stopped when he saw the eyes of the others widen at something behind him. He was quite isolated in the room, a respectful distance and deadly close to the enterance. A pair of hands were resting on his shoulders and he couldn't feel his hat on his head. His blood ran cold when he realised someone, or something, stood behind him, towering over him.

His hat rested on Adagio's head as she used him as a leaning post.

"Hi." She said casually, waving. They weren't quick enough. The sirens had found them. And, worst of all, they couldn't attack this intruder otherwise they'd jeopardise Dipper's safety.

Dipper's veins began to turn a tangerine colour as she started putting magic inside him. His blood ran even colder. The sight made the others even more scared, especially Mabel and Twilight.

"Um...miss?" Asked Mabel, still petrified.

Adagio looked at her.

"Can you...um...let my brother, Dipper, go...please?" She requested. She didn't know why she said his name or why she was even asking, but no one else was even flinching.

They shared eye contact for what felt like years.

"...No." She answered. Her voice had no emotion. She was so calm about all of this. She then began humming a soft tune. Her jewel began glowing and a green gas began to fill the room. The panick began to grow even further. Her humm wouldn't control, but the gas would.

"Adagio, don't." Pleaded Celestia, staring hopelessly at the green mist that began to flood in.

"Hm?" She asked. She looked around. "I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" She asked.

Those, except Celestia, that could use magic shielded themselves and those around them until it was just the three of them unprotected.

"Yes, you!" Answered Celestia. "Let him go, he's done nothing to you. And stop this, okay."

"We did nothing to you, but you still banished us to that hellhole." She responded.

"You were hurting innocence, all three of you." Celestia said.

"That gas is rising really fast." Said Aria, who'd showed up from behind them. She leant against the door frame and began fiddling with her nails. She was close to some of the others, but didn't do anything towards them.

Dipper made a moaning sound, the one you'd make when you put something really cold in your mouth, as his body got more bright and vibrant as Adagio's magic flowed through him.

"What are you doing to him?" Asked Twilight desperately.

"I don't really know, but it's probably killing him." She added.

"You gonna do something bout it?" Asked Aria slowly. Her eyes never broke her nails.

Twilight stayed silent. If she dropped her shield then herself, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack would be subject to the gas. It was too late to act, the others knew it and hated themselves. They could've done something, anything, but now they couldn't. And, Twi couldn't take the two of them by herself.

"Good girl." Commented Aria.

"What's his name again?" Asked Adagio to Mabel.

Mabel opened her mouth to answere, but Adagio held up a hand to stop her and began clicking her fingers.

"Don't tell me...uh...Diaper. Dippsh*t. Doorknob...uh..." She clapped her hands together, releasing Dipper of whatever she was doing to him. He fell to the floor and inhaled the fumes. "DIPPER!" She shouted.

On que, he bolted upright. His eyes had gone all funny.

"Oh no." Whimpered Celestia. She then shielded herself like everyone else.

"Slap yourself in the face." Commanded Adagio. He did so.

"Smash your head against the wall." Commanded Aria. He did so, hard. Hard enough to penetrate the skin and cause bleeding.

"Good boy. Now give me a hug." Said Adagio. He did so. "Awwwww. Isn't that cute. I like him." She then breathed out. "What to do now?" She asked herself, patting her hands on Dipper's head as if he were a drum.

"Where's Sonata?" Asked Aria, looking around the room.

Adagio shrugged.

"I'M IN HERE!" They heard her call from another part of the house.

"Kitchen." Said the other two in unison.

The gas reached ankle height before it stopped rising all together. The group stared at their two captors with faces of desperation. This was the end game. And they all knew it.

"Daw, look at him sleeping." Commented Chrysalis smugly through the small door window to Discord's cell. "I'm going to have soooo much fun with you, draconques." She added. She was admiring her new pet like it was her own new born child.

"_My queen._" Hissed a changeling.

"Yes?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

"_It's returned._" It answered before scurrying away.

Chrysalis followed it to the main chamber to find the seedeater sprawled on the floor on it's back. It's chest rose and fell dramatically with each of it's breaths. It was absolutely shattered.

"Where've you been?" She asked it. She didn't care about it's injuries and she knew they'd all heal.

"_Busy_." It replied drearly.

"Well, after your nap, I have a task for you." She said. Before it asked what the task was she played her top card. "Bill's here."

The seedeater stopped breathing and hurried to it's feet. It stared at it's queen with wide eyes.

"_Where_?!" It asked demandingly.

Chrysalis flicked her head to the side. The seedeater knew where she was refering to and didn't hesitate in sprinting off to it's own chamber, mindless of it's injuries.

It found Bill, in his human form, in a pile of his own blood, in the centre of it's dark and moody chamber, but alive. He cautiously made his way over to the newest addition of his family, thrilled, picked up the small boy, opened his mouth, opened it's own mouth and vomited a blacky mucus down Bill's throat. His veins and eyes went jet black as the substance filled up inside him, replacing his blood. He didn't even squirm or resist. Bill was now infected.

"_Daddy_." He spluttered out, looking up at his father as he cradled him in his arms.

The seedeater grinned devilishly.


	47. Chapter 47

Sonata eventually walked in to the room where the party was at, with a taco (typicall).

"Really?" Asked Adagio upon seeing her.

"Mmm hmm." She mumbled back with pieces of the meal in her mouth. "Who's shure wittle fweind?" She then asked, motioning her head downwards towards Dipper whilst spitting pieces of shell, meat and veggies around the place. None came into contact with anything but the floor.

"This is Dipper." She answered, pointing down towards the boy's fluffy chocolate hair. "Dipper, this is Sonata Dusk, my friend. Say hi." She commanded.

"Hi." He groaned. The sound was muffled as he was still hugging Adagio. It'd been too long since she'd been hugged.

Sonata nodded in response before resuming her chewing until she swallowed.

"What are we doing?" She then asked, surveying the colourful bubbles in the gaseous room.

"I don't know." Responded Adagio.

"Yeah, me neither." Added Aria from the other side of the room.

"Huh...so" she motioned outwards to the room with her arms "hi everyone." Said Sonata to the others in the room.

The room looked back at her. Their expressions didn't change.

She went over and sat down next to the bubble Lyra had created, because it was the nearest chair, with Bon Bon, Colgate, Carrot Top and Derpy inside. Lyra's glowing golden eyes grew wider upon seeing this, as did the others, except Derpy. Thankfully, Sonata didn't act, but instead began patting a rhythm on her legs with her free hand which slightly dyed the peachyness of her skin red.

"Hi." Said Derpy normally with a warm smile. She didn't really know what was going, but wasn't as confused as the teens.

Sonata said nothing. She stopped playing and gently placed her free palm on the yellow surface of the shield and pitter pattered her fingers against it, but, once again, did nothing other than that except eat.

"What are you doing?" Quitley asked Bon Bon in fear.

"Wheating." She answered, spewing food over the shield leaving tiny stains and making Colgate gag.

"Eugh, you're gross." Commented Colgate, turning her head away from this unhygienic behemoth of a girl in disgust. She had a thing for hygiene and hated it when someone did something like that. The whole room looked at her in shock and, those in the shield with her, in anger, except Derpy. It took her a while to contemplate what she'd just done. She'd just insulted her, as in, _insulted her_. She looked back at her captor to find her giving her a very serious stare with barely open eyes, but still chewing, slowly. Colgate didn't know what to say, or do, so she just gulped. She'd made a mistake.

"You idiot." Whispered Carrot Top angrily to Colgate.

Sonata had ceased her pitter patting on the shield and had fully rested her palm on it instead. Lyra felt helpless. Her magic couldn't compete with magic like her's. She closed her eyes, tensed up and anticipated whatever was coming, as did the others who bunched together, except Derpy. Sonata saw this and made whatever it was that Lyra was anticipating come.

Sonata let eyes and hands turn a bright indigo as she gently applied small amounts of magical force on the shield. It took mere seconds before a few long white hairline cracks spread across the surface with a chipping sound, similar to glass. The group inside flinched, especially Lyra, at the sound it made, except Derpy. Sonata them resumed her eating and her pitter patting.

"Consider that a warning." Said Aria who was now filling her nails and blowing off the dust they made.

The room didn't argue. The sirens were in charge here and had more than enough power to kill them all here and now without a second thought. The others knew this, but could do nothing about it, not as humans, so the whole room shut up, didn't move and looked pretty. The silence that followed was unnerving, not even a breath could be heard. None of them wanted any sort of pain, suffering or to die.

This silence lasted for a good while. The only sounds, now, were the pitter patting of finger nails hitting yellow glass, the filing of different finger nails and the slow and heavy breathing of Dipper who now sat on Adagio's lap who now sat on the top step of the stairway leading down into the room, resting her chin on his hair like it was a pillow and tightly wrapping her arms around him. To her, he was a teddy bear with a voice box. Her unblinking eyes never seemed to break Twilight's bubble with Spike, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy sharing it with her. They refused to look at her gaze in fear of...something. Twilight hated it the most. She felt like Adagio knew what she and Dipper had and that she was using that to make it more personal than it already was. She had a feeling the three remembered her and the rest of the mane 6. If they remembered Sunset, wherever she was, she didn't know, but her mind was set on other things to think about that. One of those things was Vioelet that shared a bubble with Cadance and Shining, who'd created it. If the sirens knew who the three were to her then they could make it far, far more personal. It didn't stop her from looking at them in worry though.

The silence continued. Every passing second felt like an eternity to those who wanted this to end. For some it was longer, shorter, but it didn't change what everyone thought. However, then, when no one expected it, Aria yawned. The whole room, _whole _room, looked at her her with surprised faces like cavemen who'd just discovered fire.

Aria noticed them all staring at her. "What?!" She asked annoyingly, but with a hint of dreariness, looking down at herself. She was tired. If she was to fall asleep-no. No it wouldn't change anything. The other two would still be here, as would the gas. Unless they used her tiredness to their advantage.

"Feeling sleepy?" Asked Spitfire. Her new found pyromancer abilities aloud her to create a, non flammable and not hot, flame shield. Lightning Dust would've made her own, but fire is far more offensive than lightning. She shared the bubble with her fellow wonderbolts.

Aria didn't respond to her question. She just resumed the filing which was much slower. She was definetley tired, to some extent.

"Hey, I asked you a quest-" She began before Soarin firmly grabbed her arm, she shut up. She understood. This was a bad way to approach this situation. One false move and Aria could lash out. "Sorry." She then muttered to her companions. They nodded in approval.

Aria sighed. "Yes." She answered. Like before, the whole room looked at her with the same faces. "I am tired. I went through a lot to get here, and it's not like I did it willingly."

"Same here." Added Sonata. She'd finished her food, not that anyone noticed, or cared.

Then the room looked at Adagio, waiting for her part. It was currently 2/3, they wanted the whole. They had a feeling she'd been through the same.

"...okay, fine! I did too." She said.

"So, how'd you find us?" Asked Celestia.

"Chance, luck. We didn't mean to find you, we just did. And here we are." Answered Adagio.

"So, why are you doing this?" Asked Celestia. This new information left questions and she wanted answers.

Adagio stopped to think. "Personal." She finally answered.

"Because of me, basically." Added Twilight.

"Well, no, not really. You're just here." Commented Sonata.

"So leave." Said Cadance. Now the room's attention encased her. She ignored it. "If there isn't really a reason for you to be here then-" She began. She was interupted by a sound the whole room dreaded. Clicking, and not with fingers.

"Oh no." Whimpered Fluttershy. She remembered the pain the seedeater had caused her. She curled up into a ball and began panicking.

"Hey!" Shouted Thompson. She looked in his direction. "It's okay." He said calmly with his palms up. "It can't get in here." He was trying to reassure her and it looked like it was working. The other teens were impressed.

"_You wanna bet on that_?" Asked a deep shrill voice. The group looked to find it's black and furry face looking through the window, grinning, as usual. Adagio bolted up when she saw it and carefully commanded Dipper to go away and be with his sister. "_Nice party we got going on here_." It commented. It didn't seem to notice what Adagio was doing as it's eyes were locked on another individual, but Fluttershy refused to look at it. It also didn't notice Adagio clear the gas from the room, release Dipper from her spell, his unconscious body dropped to the floor, don her natural form and rush it. She smashed through the wall at such a high speed and force, screeching in anger. The others just stared.

"Did, she just...I...uh...what?" Asked Mabel. She seemed to have forgotten about her brother, as had everyone else as they were too lost to focus on reality.

"Yep." Answered Sonata.

The seedeater had turned head over heels and bolted into the woods. It didn't know what Adagio could do, but after what it'd just witnessed (her natural form) it realised that this was one battle it couldn't win.

Adagio pursued the thing through the woods. Even though she was flying at a high speed, the seedeater was ridicously fast, but not fast enough as she'd catch up to it eventually. It had to get tired eventually even with the overdose of adrenaline it already coursing through it's veins. Her speed occasionally met resistance as her large frame was continuesly smashing into the surroundings, but she refused to give up. She didn't really know why, but she wanted this thing dead and she wanted it now.

The chase continued until she lost sight of the seedeater and screamed out in frustration. She'd rammed straight into a tree, face first, which had allowed the seedeater to gain a few precious seconds of time which it'd used to escape it's pursuer. She cursed, loudly and violently. Her current anger was high enough to compete with Aria's.

After a hissy fit, she gently lowered to the ground unti she stood on two legs and calmly breathed. She'd exhausted herself and had gotten lost in a woods in a world she didn't understand. She resumed her human form as her current one was too tiring to maintain and dropped to her knees. Both her hands lay on the hard ground as sweat dripped from her forehead, soaked her clothes and stiffened her hair. How fast and far had she just gone?

"_Tired_?" Asked a faint, but recogniseable voice. It was difficult to tell where it'd come from.

Adagio stopped resting and climbed up, using a tree, to stand. It was hard to maintain her balance as her legs were half dead, but she managed.

"_You see, unlike you, my body dosen't get tired. At least not as quickly as yours_." Said the seedeater.

Adagio didn't respond as her throat was too dry. She was however able to conjure a blade made of orange magic. She'd defend herself if necessary. Her eyes darted from place to place at the slightest sounds.

"_Where am I, Adagio_?" It asked, mockingly.

Adagio didn't respond. Not because she couldn't, but because she didn't want to.

"_Behind you,*_she looked* _above you,*_she looked* _to your side._*she looked* _Hm_?" It asked. It was making fun of her, her stupidity. She'd allowed herself to be lured here, alone, and the seedeater found it amusing (To be honest, it found a lot of things amusing).

Adagio leaned her back against a tree. She could barely stand. She had to leave, she had to get out of here, go back to the others before it could do anything. She didn't know what it was capable of, but it was smart, very smart. She prepared her magic to teleport, focusing on her "sisters" when a clawed hand swung round the tree and went into her stomach. She screamed, then looked down to see the seedeater's left hand had embedded itself in her, blood oozing out from five different spots. She'd never seen her blood before. She heard nothing, expected nothing, but that'd just happened. Pain flooded over her, actual pain. It'd been a while since she'd felt that. She swung her sword at it, but it's other hand grabbed her wrist and twisted it. She screamed again. Her sword disintegrated into nothing. The thing began pulling backwards, pulling her further against the tree, pinning her, further restricting her movement. It's right hand moved it's way up along her right arm until it reached her shoulder. It quickly released it's left arm from her flesh and used both it's arms to dislocate her right shoulder. She screamed, once again, and dropped forwards, but before her knees hit the ground both of it's hands grabbed her hair, pulled her back up and continuesly smashed the back of her head against the tree, hard. The first blow was enough to cause external bleeding, further messing up her hair. It did this four times before Adagio used magic to fire backwards. The magic went round the right side of the tree, like it's hand had done, and hit the seedeater. She saw it launch off to the left and skid across the ground.

"_BITCH_!" It shouted at her. She got up to run, but the thing was quick. It rushed her and grabbed her left arm firmly. She yelped and squirmed for less than a second before it threw her towards a different tree. She hit it, hard, with cracking noises as the bones in her back were damaged. Guess what, she screamed, but much longer. She lost all the feeling in her legs so tried to crawl away from the thing with her arms. She got nowhere as the seedeater rested a foot on her back. She squirmed around violently like a bug that was about to be squished and, to the seedeater's surprise, cried for help, but, most bizarre, occasionally begged for her life. It laughed, it was a

horrifying sound, at her pathetic effort at trying to prolong the inevitable. Using the same foot, it spun her onto her back and then sat on her, using it's knees to restrict her arms. It's crotch area began to turn red as her blood soaked into it's fur. It's weight was enough to start suffocating her. It grinned as she tried to move, but couldn't. Every time she showed signs of trying to use magic, the seedeater would deliver heavy punches to her pretty face, distorting her focus and concentration. Her eyes becam much wider and redder as the tears arrived as she airlessly cried. This went on for a few seconds until the seedeater reached towards her chest. Adagio became even more scared. She knew little about the female body, but knew damn well what it was reaching for. However, all it did was yank her jewel off her neck. Adagio would've preferred it to touch her up instead of it taking that. It held the jewel proudly in it's hands, admiring it...then it flexed it's hands.

Discord woke up, snorting. His mind had snapped him awake from his deep and peaceful slumber. The first thing he noticed was that he was, once again, in one of the cells in the changeling hive. The second thing was the pain he felt in his side. He hadn't been tended to at all. The third thing was that he was lying in a pool of his own blood which he quickly, but carefully, removed himself from. Then, without even thinking, thrust his bird claw into his wound. He screamed, obviously, as he fumbled around in the thing until he ripped out a small piece of lead.

"_SHUT UP_!" Shouted his guard from outside the door.

Discord ignored him and kept pressure on his wound as a lot of blood was coming out. He was unable to use magic due to the black crystals in the surrounding area, but he knew he needed to get out.

"Help!" He cried. He thought that if he could trick his guard then maybe he could get out and escape.

The guard fell for it as seconds later the cell's black crystalline door disintegrated into nothingness. The changeling saw the state Discord was in and decided to tend to his wounds. He was more use to them alive than dead. When he got close enough, Discord grabbed his head with his bird claw and smashed it against the wall, killing it before it had a chance to react.

Chrysalis felt one of her children's presence fade away as it died. It was an unpleasant feeling, feeling something die, feeling everything they feel, physically and emotionally, before, during and after their demise as if your minds were one. She struggled to regain her focus at the feeling, she felt bad, angry, but it was only one changeling. She could tell where it came from and decided to send her newest toy of her own personal toy box to deal with the threat. She had a feeling it was Discord trying to escape. She couldn't afford to loose him, again.

Discord, like Adagio had done earlier, resumed his human form as his natural one became too hard to handle. His entire back half was drenched in his own blood. It was sticky and messy, but he didn't have time to wash up, not yet.

He ran, as best as he could with his injuries, through the tunnels of the hive. He noticed something new about the cave. It was dark, very dark, with green lanterns hanging here and there. Chrysalis was physically trying to make it as homely as possible. This change of lighting made it much harder to see, hence much harder to find his way out. He prayed that he wouldn't run into any resistance.

He, eventually, got far enough, after turning a corner he almost missed, to be able to use magic again. He didn't hesitate in trying to teleport after the feeling of the energy flowing through his body came back, Fluttershy occupying his mind, but was unable to as a stronger force was preventing him. He searched the vicinity to see what it was. If there was something more powerful than him in here then he'd have to deal with. His eyes landed on blue fire, casting light, not to far away. He recognised this kind of magic and knew who it was, but was unable to see Bill's face. Discord prepared himself, with a angry and stern face. The fire merged into a more spherical shape and was fired at him.


	48. Chapter 48

Discord was able to dodge the projectile that was fired at him, but due to the small space he went straight into the wall, reopening the wound on his head causing beads of blood to drip onto the stone floor. He ignored it, though it made him feel quite faint and lightheaded, and fired his own bolt of yellow magic at Bill. The blood eventually took over a portion of his face, blocking part of his vision and stiffening his hair.

Bill, however, didn't dodge. He allowed the magic to hit him dead centre in the body, but instead of what Discord expected, his body poofed into blue sparkly dust. It was a fake. The real Bill was behind him, but before Discord could even think, he thrust his cane, donning a blue fire blade at the end, into Discord's shoulder. It went straight through. The draconques's screams of pain only seemed to satisfy the dream demon, causing a wicked grin to spread across his face, dripping the black mucus onto the floor. Discord just thought it was more of his own blood.

Discord, now furious, took on his natural form, as Bill did with his. He used his tail to grapple onto one of Bill's noodle arms and repeatedly smashed his body against all four of the walls of the cave, leaving behind perfect triangle indents. He was doing it that hard. Cracks could be heard as Bill's body took damage.

This continued until Discord physically exhausted himself and with the sound of Bill dropping to the floor like a piece of thick glass that didn't shatter. Discord was unable to put pressure on his new wound as his bird claw was, technically, the only free hand he had and his human form couldn't compete with Bill's natural one. So, seeing no other option, other than to fight a battle he knew he couldn't win (not in this state), he ran. He hated having to do it, but he had to do it. He couldn't risk anything.

He didn't get very far as Bill appeared in front of him and, using the same weapon he used on his shoulder, thrust his chest. Discor roared as he felt the construct blade go right through him, again, and petrude from his back, but he refused to drop to his knees. He didn't succeed in that as his knees buckled shortly after.

"Hurts?" Asked Bill in the tone of a madman. His voice was different, more childlike and demonic, but still had that radio static effect. If he had a mouth then the black seedeater mucus would splatter all over Discord's fur and other parts of his body as he spoke.

Discord didn't seem to care about this new voice or his question. Yes, it hurt, but he was the lord of chaos and refused to let a floating talking dorito mock him this way. Discord used the green fire in one of the lamps, manipulating it, and threw it at him. Bill's body, despite being made of pure energy, was set alight, becoming engulfed in green fire. He screeched, a screech Discord recognised from a familiar creature, but, still, he didn't care. Discord slowly rose onto his feet and continued his sprint with his tiny legs, leaving Bill behind to thrash around ravenously, using small grains of magic to slowly heal his body. At least no vital organs had been hit, yet.

This time he got far enough to focus on teleporting away. He ended up outside, and instantly collapsed onto the floor and let the pool of blood form around him. He was exhausted.

_Thank Celestia that's over_." He thought, lying there, dying, again, on the hard dirt floor. It'd been a short fight, but a stressful one. Discord fell asleep, then and there, and let peacefull and calm thoughts seclude his mind.

Elsewhere, at the same time, the seedeater was still sitting on Adagio, playing with her necklace as a cat would with a ball of yarn. Adagio might've found it cute if she wasn't suffocating. Her lung capacity was much higher than humans, but she didn't have long left until death. She could do nothing other than stare up at the black furry ball that was dumped onto her whilst making those continues choking sounds as her life was slowly sucked away. Wet streakes covered her face from the tears she'd shed. Adagio didn't know what to do. Her limbs were pinned and if she even thought of using magic the the seedeater would pummel her face in, not that it wasn't beaten enough already. She waited for her painfull death to be over.

Then, try her luck or as if fate had read her mind, a purple siren rammed into it and began shredding away. Both creatures screamed, one in pain ; the other in pure, raw, rage.

Sonata ran up to Adagio's side and went down to her level. Adagio rose her top half up, it was hard to do, and tightly embraced her friend in one fell swoop as she regained her breath in harsh gasps. Oxygen never felt so good. Knowing she had friends that helped her never felt so good.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sonata concerningly, returning the embrace. She didn't know why she asked that, it wasn't like she could reply. Adagio's face looked like a wrecking ball had hit it, but she was alive so she took that as a yes and was relieved by that. Until Sonata felt something damp on her. She gently pushed Adagio away, keeping her hands on her shoulders, and looked down to see Adagio was heavily bleeding from her stomach. Adagio whimpered and removed Sonata's right arm from her paining dislocated left shoulder. The movement caused her to drop back down onto the floor. Maybe she wasn't okay?

Breaking up the moment, both of them saw Aria's body rag doll across the arena in a boomerang like fashion and up into a tree, and saw several of the branches penetrate her amethyst scaly body, then bringing the whole tree crashing down with her. The seedeater was getting sick of these three.

Sonata almost gagged upon looking at it, seeing it's body. It's state was far worse than when it got tangled in the power lines after getting exploded out a building. Large cuts, slashes, gashes and deep wounds covered it's bare, naked, furless skin with blood dripping from dozens of wounds. It had only one arm, it's left, but had still been able to overpower a big ass purple monster and thrown it across the woods. It still looked overpowering and overtowering even though it was panting heavily and dripping red onto the floor like a tap that wasn't turned off properly. She didn't hesitate in shooting at it. The blue magic punched straight through it's chest, leaving a gaping hole. It's heart was destroyed upon contact. The seedeater looked down at the wound as blood geyserd out of it, spraying the surrounding area which included the orange shield Adagio had created just in the nick of time to avoid the contents splattering over the two. She slowly rose up again to held her focus as the seedeater went down onto it's knees.

The seedeater slowly looked up and towards the two, more angry than it'd ever been. It tensed up it's muscles. It's heart could be seen reforming in it's chest, then the muscles and tendons began reattaching, then the flesh, then the skin, then the fur, all in a matter of seconds. It'd concentrated hard enough to speed up the regeneration process, telling it's cells what to heal until it was back to it's normal self. It tensed his face up, bottling up all it's anger, and screeched It rushed the shield and began pounding it's fist against it. It still only had one as bones took a lot longer to heal. A little white stub was all it had of it's new right arm.

Adagio wasn't strong enough to keep the shield up for long as within seconds it shattered, knocking her unconscious and drifting into Sonata's arms. Sonata wasn't as experienced in the magical arts than the other two so it was difficult to fight it, especially with a person in her arms, but, thankfully, she didn't have to as a deep purple javelin shot through it's head and embedded itself half way through. Aria was back. She rejoined her friends in a purple poof, looking unharmed, but her mind was set on other things as even with a purple spike through it's head the seedeater still wouldn't go down or even falter. It reached up and ripped the spike out it's head. It's body quickly healed. It refused to fail, once again. It wouldn't stop until all three were dead or until it was.

"_You'll have to better than that_." It hissed.

Aria shot at it again, several times, embedding purple spikes in it's chest. It was sent back each time, the first one put a lot of distance between them, but, overall, seemed unaffected. Aria donned her natural form and rushed it for a second time, leaving the other two to stare. Sonata had started healing Adagio whilst they fought, but it was a fight that was over in seconds, shorter than Discord's and Bill's, as the seedeater removed one of the spikes and thrust it into the siren's neck when she got close enough, then it grabbed her and rammed her into his own body, giving the spikes back to her. Aria screamed as purple blood spewed everywhere, literally. Stinking up the place.

"ARIA!" Screamed Sonata. She looked down at herself to see her friend's blood covered her. There were no words to describe how she felt.

The seedeater watched in amusement as Aria spassmed on the ground with her own weapons in her fleshy body.

"_Pathetic._" It mocked. "_I've fought children who are better than you_." It added, spitting down at her. Then it looked towards the other two. Sonata encased herself, and an unconscious Adagio, in her own blue bubble. The seedeater, surprisingly, didn't approach. It walked over to Aria and ripped of her amulet, as it did with Adagio's which was hidden among the dirt with Sonata watching helplessly. Then, and only then, did it come close.

Discord was woken up and made much more aware when he felt himself being lifted into the air then smashed back down into the ground. He yelped out in pain as several of his ribs broke and his organs jiggled around in his body.

"Hurts?" Asked Bill, again. He really wanted an answer and wouldn't stop until he got one.

Discord freed himself from whatever grip he'd been trapped in, used his wings to start floating and spun round to meet Bill. His eyes widened upon seeing him. Bill's body wasn't the familiar yellow or even the angry red. It was jet black. The only distinct features were the white cracks along several part of his body from the damage he'd received prior and the slit in his eye which was his pupil.

"What did they do to you?" Asked Discord. He wasn't concerned for him, but it was a bizarre sight and a disturbing one.

"They killed me, and made me stronger, indestructible. Like they've done to others. Just like they'll do to you, and the rest of them...and your precious Flutterbitch. Join u-" He began.

Discord had rushed him, but just went straight through him and went head first into a tree, his horns becoming embedded in the thick wood. Bill grabbed his tail and ripped Discord's body out the tree, splintering it. He began using him as weapon against everything, repeatably smashing him against anything that'd hurt him. He hit him against the ground, rocks, everything. Cracks and squelching could be heard upon each hit, leaving behind bloody stains and splatters in the vicinity.

Bill stopped when they, somehow, reached a nearby waterfall. Bill dumped his body in the stream, drowned him for a little while and then watched him gently drift down until the rocks before the drop at the end stopped him. Part of the water was mixed with the blood of his enemy.

"HURTS?!" Bill asked again.

"Yes." Spluttered Discord, spitting blood. The new blood only further dyed the water. His body had been broken. Bones sticking out the flesh, limbs twisted, blood everywhere and unlike the seedeater he didn't have a supersonic fast healing factor. He was in so much pain, more than he'd ever experienced.

"Good. Oh, but don't worry Discy, your pain will be over soon," Mocked Bill. He'd won and was beyond happy. "but don't worry. I won't kill you, yet. No, I'm gonna make you watch as we, as I, take everything from you. And I'll save your little Fluttershy pet for last. And as she screams out for your name, begging, crying, dying..." He added. Then he leant in close to whisper into Discord's ear. "I'll laugh." He said slowly.

Discord felt tears falling down his face. He'd lost. Lost! He felt weak, pathetic, hopeless, a waste, but he still had to keep her safe, by any means. "Don't hurt her." He whispered. "Please." He then begged. Bill's eye widened. He was begging, actually begging. The great and powerful Discord, chaos bringer, was begging for the life of a pathetic sack of flesh he "loved". "Do what you want to me, to the others, but you leave her alone!" He added. He hoped Bill would show some sort of mercy, but this wasn't Bill.

"Anything I want to you?" Bill asked, repeating what Discord had just said.

Discord nodded, as best as he could.

"Okay." Said Bill. Then he pushed him, hard, and watched his body plummet down into the water bellow. He didn't hit the water directly, he hit several rocks on his descent until a loud splash was heard. His body quickly sunk to the bottom. "I'll make you kill her." Added Bill devishly. If he had a mouth, he'd be grinning.

The seedeater stared into the blue shield, stared at the girls inside. It hadn't said a word or even flinched in the past five miniutes. It didn't even blink. In it's free hand it clenched the amulets, it's prize, it's trophies of achievement for defeating two of the three enemies it had which just so happened to be three of the most powerful races in the universe. It clenched them tightly and it clenched them proud.

Aria had stopped moving, but it was hard to tell if she was even breathing. She was probably dead or on the very brink of it.

Adagio had been healed, but remained unconscious. Maybe she was dead too.

Sonata felt alone without the other two by her side like they always were. She felt empty and petrified. Her eyes were locked with the seedeater's in this sick and twisted game it was playing. Just like the seedeater, she hadn't blinked. She wondered if that was what it was waiting for, for her to let down her vision for just a second in which the seedeater would rip apart her shield and brutally execute the two of them. She hated the thought, death, dying, pain. She'd never really experienced it before and prayed that that wasn't going to happen, but it was inevitable. She prayed for something to happen, anything to get her out of this mess and for her to just go home. She didn't care if she was alone, but she couldn't handle pain, not the kind it dished out at least. Nothing happened.

The long dead silence was becoming unbearable. Sonata couldn't take it for much longer so she tried to think of ways out of this before the seedeater got in. She could fight it (no, it'd wreck her), teleport away (then she'd be alone), use her natural form (she looked at Aria), or she could use her amul-. She suddenly looked down at her neck to see her amulet was still there. It wasn't her it wanted it wanted the amulet. The amulet that enabled you to control others through rhythm.

"_Don't even think about it._" Said the seedeater. It saw what she was looking at and knew what she was thinking. Sonata looked up to re-meet it's yellow eyes. "_My mind is a steel trap. You can't possibly hope to control it_." It added, grinning.

Sonata stared again then, unexpectedly, detonated the shield, sending shards of blue glass towards the seedeater, each one made contact and pushed it back. She gripped her amulet tightly and let the siren magic flow through her. She was ready.

"Well, look who's back." Said Chrysalis upon seeing Bill's human form enter the main chamber of the hive, dragging Discord's mutilated and wet body behing him which dragged a streak of blood and water behind it. "Is he dead?" She then asked.

"No." Answered Bill.

"Hm. You've done good demon." She congratulated. She commanded several of the changelings to carry Discord's body back to his cell. "Now, you're next task." Said Chrysalis when they were gone.

Bill gave her his upmost attention.

"Go to the Mystery Shack and bring as many of them back here as you can. Kill anyone who isn't relevant, useful or trys to resist." She commanded.

"Yes my queen." Said Bill in response. Then he was gone in a flash.

Chrysalis slumped back down in her throne in a lazy slouched position, thinking.

"_What about me_?" Asked a familiar voice. Her baby's chamber was behind her, hidden from sight. The black rock wall behind her throne that prevented others from seeing the giant hole was an illusion.

"Tend to your own children." Answered Chrysalis. "They'll be out soon." She added.

"_Will they be safe_?" It asked concerningly.

"Don't worry poppet. I won't let anything happen to you or your kids." She answered.

"_Thank you mother_." It said sweetly.

Chrysalis could hear it's faint snoring come from behind her.

_You're welcome_. She thought. Then she herself fell asleep on her throne.


	49. Mid-finale

The seedeater stopped Sonata from making any sort of rhythm, hence utilising her amulet, hence controlling it's mind by darting at her quickly and grabbing her throat with it's hand, then using it's other one, that'd fully healed, to beat her pretty face in. One hard punch, causing a large bruise to develop on her cheek, was enough to stop her resisting in any way. She wasn't one for pain so any kind of it would cause her to pussy out of anything.

The seedeater lifted her a few feet up into the air and begun strangling her. It then used the same free arm to pull out the pieces of blue glass that had embedded themselves in it's skin with a squelchy sound that'd make some feel queasy, but simply removing them wasn't enough. No, it decided to stab Sonata's fragile legs with them continuesly to stop her from kicking and squirming and to prolong her inevitable torture. It watched in satisfaction at the sight of the red blood pooling out of the wounds it'd made. It was so distracted by it's art that it didn't notice that she was now crying and screaming underneath her gagging choking sounds with tears streaming down her face. It then proceeded to do the same thing to her arms, starting from the shoulders and working it's way down. It'd been careful not to hit anything vital so this precious moment could last. It didn't know if it had actually hit anything vital, but blood wasn't shooting out like a geyser and it'd been carefull not to hit any veins. Call it a hunch.

Sonata felt like an idiot. She'd given herself away so easily and now she was going to die at, literally, the hands of this thing. The pain that flooded over her body was beyond anything she'd ever experienced in her entire existence and she'd had a long one. The seedeater was smart as it hadn't left any of her own magical shards in her skin. It either wanted her to bleed to death or to make her suffering worse. Whichever one it was, both of them were working. Sonata tried to use magic, but couldn't focus enough to be able to and the seedeater would know if she tried to and forcefully stop her. She couldn't even beg for her life. All she could do was silently cry until death. It was a horrible and scary feeling, but what else could she do? The pain was too much and she was too weak to try and fight it or even resist. This was her end. She thought of her friends, her family, her sisters as she was chocked to death knowing she'd failed every last one of them and that they'd have to live the rest of their lives without her in it. She couldn't even muster up the thought power to ask "Why now?". There was nothing that she could do.

When the seedeater had finished dishing out all the pain it could offer it reached up to Sonata's neck and ripped off her amulet, her face was filled with fear upon seeing this, and added it to the pile that was on the floor that consisted of the other two. It'd won. Soon all three of them would be dead, it'd have highly powerful magical objects to give to his queen and, best of all, it'd have three new daughters of it's demented family. It grinned at the thought and then looked up at the now helpless and petrified red face of it's prey. It extracted the claws of it's free hand and placed each one on her stomach ready to slash her guts out and possibly eat some of them. That's when two purple claws of a purple seedeater went straight up through it's eyes from behind, spraying blood over an already bloody Sonata and dropping said bloody Sonata to the ground. It screamed as it was lifted up into the air in one of the most painful manors possible with it's neck jerked back at an uncomfortable angle. It's body squirmed around violently, using everything that was moveable in any way possible in an attempt to free itself from it's attacker. It was a hopeless effort as Aria didn't show any signs of letting go or even flinching (consider it a taste of it's own medicine).

"_YOU RETCHED LITTLE BITCH_! _LET ME GO_!" It wailed. It's words meant nothing to Aria. She was so overcome by rage that she didn't even really hear them. It's one thing to hurt Adagio, to hurt herself, but you even think about touching Sonata ; that's when you had a death wish.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerningly to her pained friend. Sonata nodded and quickly began healing herself befores it was too late. "Good." Aria said to her response before lifting the blinded seedeater higher into the air. It screamed even louder. It wouldn't stop screaming until it felt no more pain or if it's lungs burnt out. Either one would satisfy Aria.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Sonata. She struggled to speak, but managed. She wasn't concerned for the seedeater's safety, but she was just curious.

"I don't know. If I let it go then it'll just heal itself and attack us again." Answered Aria.

"_And you can't hold me forever_." Mocked the seedeater followed by a raspy attempt at a laugh. Aria ignored what it said. It meant nothing to her, but what it said was true. She couldn't do this forever.

"Can't you just throw it away?" Suggested Sonata. The seedeater laughed again, louder this time.

"_Sweetheart, I'll just come running back, no matter how far it is_." It said before laughing uncontrollably again. The sound of it's laugh only angered Aria further as she used her index claw on her other hand to pierce the back of it's neck and petrude out it's mouth, shutting it up, and thrusting the whole thing against the nearest tree with a mighty thud, pinning it, and with her claws going through the wood sending several splinters off in multiple direction. It's laugh was now replaced by choking splutters as blood soaked onto the bark of the tree, slid down to the ground and filled up it's throat.

"Like it just said, that's not gonna work." Answered Aria to Sonata's suggestion.

"There's gotta be something we can do-oooh a squirrel." Said Sonata. Her eyes had fallen upon one of the criters staring at her with a nut held by both it's tiny hands. "Hey there little guy. Well aren't you cwutest wittle thing." She said, pouting and with an overexcited face.

Aria took a few seconds to process what'd just happened and how to respond. "Sonata?" She finally asked. Sonata didn't acknowledge her. Her mind was otherwise occupied. "Sonata?" She asked again, more assertively. No response. "Sonata?!" She asked one final time. Nothing, but kissing noises and other bizarre sounds as Sonata tried to get the thing to come over to her. "Really?" She whispered to herself.

"_Kwaelly_. (Really)." Replied the seedeater into the wood. It's speech was heavily distorted, it was unknown how it was still able to speak, but Aria knew what it meant. "_Qua dl wh thas ofn_? (You deal with that often?)" It then asked. Aria didn't know why it was bantering with her, but why not? She might aswell have someone to talk to.

"You have no idea." She answered, sighing.

"They've been gone a long time." Mentioned Celestia, breaking the silence that'd fallen over the group ever since the Dazzlings had "left" to pursue the seedeater. Most of the group hadn't moved from their previous positions except Dipper who'd been dragged over to Mabel who comforted him while he remained unconscious and the teens who'd left for the town or their homes, and to try and find out who was really them or a changeling. The hole in the wall had also been repaired.

"So?" Responded Rainbow Dash who seemed to have made a full recovery from her injuries. Same with Applejack though both of them still had faint scars on their skin.

"Yeah, why should we care if they're gone?" Agreed Lightning Dust.

"It's not that I care if they're gone. I care if they've been captured." Answered Celestia. "If Chrysalis has those three on her side then we've lost."

"And if they've been captured, or killed, then nothing's stopping the seedeater from coming back here." Added Luna.

"Then, should we go look for them?" Asked Cadance. Shining and multiple others also had similar thoughts and ideas in their heads.

"No! We've lost too many already, it'll be a bad idea if we split up again. And if we all go then we're all at risk!" Answered Celestia. She never really got even slightly angry, but she couldn't stop thinking about Sunset. She didn't know if she was safe, alive, hurt. If Chrysalis had so much as touched a single hair on her head then she'd rip her limb from limb until there was nothing left. Nothing. Left.

"So, what do we do? We can't just sit here and wait for them, anything, to come back here." Said Shining.

"I know, I know." Answered Celestia. She wished she could say more, but she had no clue what to do. None of them did, except two, but one of them lay unconscious against their sister.

"Why don't we attack? They won't expect that." Said Twilight. The room looked towards her. The fact that she, of all ponies, would suggest such an absurd idea like that.

"Are you kidding? That's suicide, we'll die!" Said Spitfire.

"Will we? Because if Chrysalis wants us dead so much then why hasn't she come over here to do it herself or sent an army or actually try?" Asked Twilight. She was only wrong about one thing there. Chrysalis was trying as as they spoke Bill was floating on his way to them.

"That's true." Agreed Cadance.

"They have an army, an indestructible monster and who knows what else. They have more defence than we have offence and you want us to just walk in there?" Asked Spitfire.

"Of course not, I'm not that stupid." Answered Twilight.

"She's right though. What are our chances of winning?" Asked Trixie.

"I don't know, but I'm done waiting for them. I'm done waiting for them to come here and slaughter us, I'm done watching the people I know and care about get hurt or worse, I'm done!" Answered Twilight.

"Same here." Agreed Shining. Cadance had been hurt, so had Violet. How long until they were taken from him forever. He didn't want that. This feud had to end and it hat to end now.

"Same here." Agreed Cadance. She had the excact same thoughts as her husband.

"Me too." Agreed Celestia.

"Same." Agreed Luna.

Then the rest of the mane 6 agreed.

Then Mabel.

Then the wonderbolts. Spitfire took some time to persuade.

Then, eventually, everyone else.

"We just gonna go now? Like, right now?" Asked Rainbow Dash once they'd all agreed.

"After my brother wakes up." Answered Mabel.

"And not all of us. Some of us can't fight and some of us probably don't want to go." Answered Twilight. "If you want to come then you can, but I'm not going to force you." No one objected to going, even the youngens. "Okay then. Now we just wait for Dipy to wake up."

"Dipy?" Asked Mabel.

"Deal with it." Replied Twilight.

Though Dipper wasn't waking up, Adagio was. She groaned while leaning up and put her palm to her head to help minimise the pain of the aching headache she'd woken up with.

"ADAGIO!" Screeched Sonata, tightly embracing her.

"Ah!" Yelped Adagio. Her high pitched wail wasn't helping and she was hugging her still in pain body too tightly.

"Sorry." She said apologetically, loosening herself.

"It's fine...Wait, where's Aria?" She slowly asked. Her whole speech was slow.

"Here." Said a voice from behind. Adagio slowly spun round to see her purple siren form painfully pinning the seedeater to a tree. "You okay?" Aria then asked. Adagio weakly nodded.

"Make sure it can't move." Adagio requested. The other two looked at her confusingly as she struggled to stand up. Sonata stood up too.

"What?" They both asked.

"Use your magic to pin that thing, but make sure it can't move." She answered, pointing at the seedeater. Aria did so. She constructed dozens of magical strips to constrict the seedeater's whole body even further. It was unable to even twitch parts of it's body, even though none of them could be seen. She then resumed her natural form and joined her friends.

"Why'd I need to do that?" She asked.

"We're leaving. I don't want it following us." She answered.

"Oh."

"Right, come on. There's no time to waste. Sonata put that squirrel down and let's go." Commanded Adagio.

"Aaaw. Can't I keep it?" She asked sweetly.

"No!" Answered Adagio. Sonata sighed and calmly placed her newfound animal friend on the floor and watched it scurry away into the folds of the woods. Adagio picked up her amulet, as did the others, and reapplied it to her neck when she saw the squirrel disappear. Then she began walking away. The other two shortly followed. They didn't question where they were going. To be honest, they didn't really care. They all just wanted to go home, and soon. None of them thought of the others or even looked back.

Dipper, however, unlike Adagio, didn't calmly wake up. He bolted awake, screaming and sweating.

"What?!" Asked Mabel panickingly.

"We need to leave, NOW!" He shouted. He squirmed around in an attempt to get and, eventually, did.

"Why?" She asked, also standing up. The whole room stood up in worry. The calm atmosphere had gone.

"Bill's coming!" He answered.

"But he's on our side." Said Twilight.

"No, the seedeater-" He began before he was interupted by a the wall being blown outwards, again.

"Run." Dipper whispered to his sister though others heard it.

"No, I'm staying with you." She replied.

"Mabel, please, you need to leave befor-" He began before he was interupted once again. His body was quickly engulfed in a flash of blue flame then he was gone.

"...DIPPER?!" She screamed. Before anyone could acknowledge her, large thudding footsteps were heard as a hulk like creature made of black sandstone blocks entered the room with a pyramid for a head with an eye on each side. Mabel looked towards it as the room backed up away from it.

"_Hello_." It greeted sarcastically in a very deep and shrill voice. The seedeater's mucus had now taken full effect on Bill's voice. There was nothing left of the old Bill now. Twilight shot at it first. The pink ball of magic bounced off it's skin before disappearing into the air. Bill waved one of it's hands at her, engulfed in blue flame, and did the same thing it'd done to Dipper. It quickly did the same thing to all other members of royalty before they could do or say anything.

Then the rest of the mane 6.

Then the wonderbolts. Spitfire's fire had no effect on him.

Then, eventually, the others.

Only Mabel was left.

One of it's eyes fell upon her. She had tears on her face as fear filled up inside. She backed up against the wall as far as she could, closed her eyes and tensed up. Then it did the same thing to her. It'd made such quick work of them.

Dipper found himself in a dark chamber, different to the ones he'd previously been in. It was pitch black, but wherever he went a blue light around him would follow.

_Magic_. He thought.

"HELLO?!" He called out. "MABEL?! TWI?! ANYBODY?!" He received no answers, but the echoes of himself. He was scared, not just for himself, but for the others. He was alive, unless this was where you go when you die, but the others may not have been so lucky and that's what haunted him.

"Calm down little one." Said a motherly voice. Dipper darted round to see Chrysalis looking down at him with a warm smile. He turned and ran, but wouldnt go anywhere. "Where would you go?" She asked. She forcefully spun him round and thrust him to the ground, but he came into contact with a wooden chair. The environment had suddenly changed into a field on a warm summer's day with a single tree off in the distance. He was sat around a picnic table with tea, cakes and all sorts littered on the table. Chrysalis sat opposite him with a china cup already in her hands. She calmly sipped her herbal tea, not breaking eye contact. "What?" She then asked realising he was looking at her.

"If you're going to kill me then do it." He answered calmly. Her face didn't change. Nothing about her changed.

"And why would I do that?" She counter asked, putting her tea down.

"Because you're you." He answered.

"Oh, Dipper. You see, I would happily brutally execute you right now, but I need you. And I like you." She said.

"What'd you need me for?" He asked.

"Without you me and my entire species, my race, my family, friends, kingdom, subjects, children. They'll all die." She answered.

"Why should I care?" He asked.

"You shouldn't, but that's why I need you." She answered.

"You say you need me, not my help, so I'm guessing I don't have a choice?" He asked. She nodded.

"You think of us as the enemy, don't you?" She asked. He nodded. "WRONG!" She shouted, bolting upright with both her hands planted firmly on the table. "We do what is necessary to survive in this cruel world of ours! Your kind does it with it's wars, resources, EVERYTHING! We are not so different Dipper, you and I. We both want to protect the people we care about, but we don't want them to change and we'll do _anything_ to make sure that happens." She calmly sat back down. "Tell me, would you kill for your sister?" Dipper was hesitant, but nodded, slowly. "Just like I did for mine. Yes, I had sisters, but they're all dead, and my mother, and _so_ many of my kind. How many have you lost?"

"None." He answered.

"But you will. How long before Mabel is raped then killed by some sick freak on a journey home, how long until your parents die in a car crash, how long before your Grunkle gets sick from a terminally ill disease and dies on a hospital bed. How long, Dipper?" She asked.

"I...I don't know." He answered. He was getting very scared now.

"Of course you don't, you can never know, no one can. But you can make them live longer, can't you? The things you do and say can change their lifespan. So if I use you I'll increase the lifespan of my babies. Will you help me?" She asked. Dipper didn't answer. "Dipper?" He still didn't answer. What she said was true, but he wouldn't help her. She suddenly clapped her hands in front of his face causing him to blink. When he opened his eyes the room had changed again. He still sat on a wooden chair, but now he was in a dark wooden room with a lamp hanging overhead as the only source of light. In front of him sat...Mabel. She'd been clamped down on her wrists, ankles, stomach and neck by metal restraints. She looked petrified upon seeing him in addition to looking pale and awfully skinny.

"Mabel?" He asked, reaching out to her to make sure it was her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed back. She had true fear in her eyes. "Please." She then whimpered.

"Mabe-" He began.

"Please don't hurt me." She begged.

"Mabel I'm not going to hurt you." He said reasuringly.

"Yes you are. Stop lying. You're going to hurt me, aren't you. Oh God, please don't!." She whined with tears streaming down her face. That's when Dipper saw what she was deeply staring at. In his hands he held a hunting knife. He couldn't drop it or let go of the thing no matter how hard he tried.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" He shouted into the room. He knew this was fake, but it felt too real. Then his chair disappeared and he was standing over her with the knife resting against one of her cheeks, ready to slit it open. "FINE!..you win, I'll help you." He cried. The room went back to normal and he dropped to his knees. Chrysalis squatted down and lifted his chin up with her hand. He had his own set of tears streaming down his face. He couldn't hurt his sister, ever. That was his one weakness and she'd used it to her advantage in this weird mind f*ck chamber she had him in.

"Good boy." She ushered, patting his cheek. She smiled at him before making her leave.

**To be continued...**


	50. Finale

I can't write the rest of this. I'm tired and I'm stressed so I'm just gonna tell you what happens.

Chrysalis tries to use Dipper and Twilight's love to keep the changelings alive.

The seedeater's mucus never worked on Bill.

Bil frees them all and undoes the seedeater's effects.

Dipper poisons a large pink crystal with anti love. The changelings feed on this love when they're asleep. All the changelings die.

Chrysalis's 'baby' is a dragon changeling cross breed that the Dazzlings take control of. It's babies are dead.

Fight!

Violet gets put in a coma.

Twilight ends up killing Chrysalis when she falls on a blade Twilight makes during a fight.

Sombra's horn disappears.

The seedeater gets killed by a large rock crushing it after Mabel fires the grappling hook at it.

Equestrians go home.

Sunset kisses Dipper when everyone else is gone.

THERE! NOW YOU KNOW! NOW DON'T BUG ME ANYMORE AND JUST LET ME DO MY OWN THING!

I'M SORRY I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH, BUT I'M NOT SORRY THAT THIS ALL OVER SO SUDDENLY!


End file.
